The White Lord
by DominaSeraphim
Summary: Harry Potter saved the world, but was betrayd. He learns about his place in the universe and goes back in time to change everything HP/LV
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter universe._

_Prologue_

Harry Potter was not happy. He did not have a happy life, even though he had killed the most evil Dark Lord ever, Lord Voldemort. Why wasn't Harry Potter happy? He had after all fulfilled his lot in life, made the prophesy come true and saved his friends from certain death and pain.

He was not happy because he was betrayed.

Betrayed by those he thought of as his best friends. Those he had been willing to die for at any time. They had taken his money, his inheritance. They had taken everything he owned because they said he was dangerous and out of control.

Of course he was out of control. Ha was not some kind of pet that followed orders after all, he was a human being.

His friends and the Light side had abandoned him the moment his "task" was finished. He had been used as a tool since the night he was placed at the doorstep to the Dursleys'. He knew that now. Knew with frightening clarity and had promised revenge.

Revenge for his crap childhood, with beatings and degrading, making him weak for affections and friendship. Leaving him weak mentally, physically and emotionally. Revenge for the false friendship they had kept him in seven years, seven years of hell and manipulations that again left him weak. Revenge because they had used him as a puppet, just brainwashed him and then sent him on his way to do all the jobs for them.

Revenge for making him killing his own soul mate.

And afterwards just leaving him in his own blood, telling him to either die or survive on his own without help from them. They would make it so that he would be forgotten, they had told him, make him into a traitor and take all the glory of the kill from him. They would be heroes with the help of Dumbledore, and he would not be able to come back to the wizarding world.

And that was what had happened.

Harry Potter did survive, with the help of his own magic he had made himself stay alive until a black clothed man apparated right in front of him. The man had took one look at him and sent him into a magical sleep. He had woken tree months later in an unfamiliar infirmary.

There he had talked to the black clothed man, who was Severus Snape, and Snape had told him what had happened both in the wizarding world, but also what had happened to himself (Harry). Snape had taken him to the Elves. The true High Elves, guardians of the balance in the world, where he was told he was born the True Light Lord, like Tom Marvolo Riddle was born the True Dark Lord, it was a part of the balance. Without the Light the Dark could not exist and the Light could not exist without the Dark.

But because of all the manipulations his true powers never revealed themselves, and he didn't get his true place in the world. There was placed many blocks on him, making him use less of his knowledge and brain than he could, his magic had been dampened. It was nearly remarkable that he had been able to kill Voldemort at all.

But because he had, the balance was out of control. And the world would slowly crumble itself, not only the wizarding world, but also the mundane world, the Muggles. And there wasn't anything they could do to stop the destruction.

Except one thing.

Therefore the Elves took away the blocks placed on him, and started to train him in everything they knew. After five years with training Harry Potter became the last Mage walking on earth. And he could take his place as the True Light Lord.

Harry Potter was not happy. He knew he never would be truly happy before he had taken his revenge on the people that had done unjust to him, but he needed to be free of the need for revenge for the plan to save the world to work.

-m-

Hadrian Jove Potter looked up at the castle he had thought of as a home since he saw it when he was eleven. The castle had been a true home to him, it had always protected him and made him feel safe and wanted.

Slowly he walked towards the high doors leading into the castle. He was unsure how the castle would welcome him. But he hadn't needed to worry, a strong feeling of warmth and hands holding him in an embrace, told him the castle welcomed him home.

Inside he looked at the doors into the Great Hall. They were closed and inside the students and teachers were gathered celebrating the Halloween feast. He knew with certainty that all those that had betrayed him was inside those doors, celebrating something they had forgotten the true meaning of, just because the Muggleborns was used to celebrate the night like that.

Slowly he took a deep breath, before he mentally asked the castle to open the doors.

They opened slowly, making everyone inside turn to look at them and the person standing in the front hall waiting for entrance. He was clothed in dark grey robes and underneath you could see green leather trousers, black boots, a white shirt and a sword.

The man had tick black hair standing out from his head in almost a glory. And when he slowly lifted his head to sweep his eye over the tables, you could see them shine a dark green like the killing curse. This was a man to be afraid of, was the collective thought coming back to Hadrian.

"Harry Potter!"

His former name came as a gasp from the teachers table. He let his eyes meet the terrified eyes of Hermione Weasley, born Granger and slowly smiled.

"Hello, 'Mione. How nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here? You are an outlaw!"

This voice came from beside the young woman, Hadrian let his eyes wander to the red headed man sitting there.

"Good day to you, Ron. It seems like the years have done you some good."

And it had. The awkward Ron Weasley with height and to small cloths often second hand, didn't exist anymore. Now he was clothed in handmade cloths especially made for him, obvious expensive.

"Welcome Harry, is there anything you wanted?"

This time his eyes became harder when he looked at the man he thought had been his mentor.

"Albus, I see you are still alive. Would believe you had perished years ago Old Man."

"I am still young, Harry. And have many years left here."

"I am sure you have."

He looked his eyes on the Headmaster. They were fighting a battle with of wills just with the eye contact. The blue eyes of the Headmaster were cold, not like the twinkling, all-knowing stare Hadrian had known while he grew up.

"Why are you here, traitor?!" Rons' voice sounded like he tried to appear strong, like a hero.

"I'm not here to fight with you. I just wanted to say goodbye before I leave. I'm also getting something of mine, that you have kept here thinking it was yours. And of course to give you all a little present as a thank you for everything you have done for me.

I give you the gift to See, I hope you will appreciate the gesture."

While he said those words, all the teachers except Severus Snape, started to shake and their eyes rolled up in their heads, before they collapsed. The students panicked.

"Silencio." The screaming stopped. "They will be fine in a few hours. Sit down and just relax; I haven't done anything that will kill them."

He turned from the students that had calmed down with the help of the older students and prefects.

"Are you ready to leave, Professor?"

"Have been ready the last five years, Mage, what took you so long?"

"Sorry had a few things I needed to take care of before I could go." And way he said it made the ones who heard it shiver.

Together Severus Snape, Potion Master, and Hadrian Nexus Potter formerly Harry James Potter, and now a Mage, left Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, after Hadrian mentally promised he would come back when the time was right.

"What did you do to them?" the question was not condemning or angry for what he had done, just curious. With a small smile Harry answered.

"I made them experience my whole life from my point of view."

Severus Snape choked, before a devilish smile spread his mouth and he started to laugh.

-m-

He had now gotten some kind of revenge on those who mistreated him. And it was time to move on. He needed to go. Everything was ready.

It was only he who hesitated.

And he could not go if he was not sure.

"Professor?"

"Have I not told you to call me Severus, Hadrian?"

"Yes, but…"

"No buts." The dark face scowled at him before he sighed and smoothed out his sharp edges, grabbed Harry and made him fall onto his lap. "What is wrong, Little One?"

"I am afraid, Severus."

"Of course you are afraid. Who would not be?" The voice sated Harry's nerves. "What are you afraid about?"

"About you hating me again, about Him not liking me, about…" the words wouldn't come, but it seemed like Severus understood him anyway.

"You are nearly twenty three years old and you are still insecure? I have told you I won't hate you if you go to another house than Gryffindor. I will, if I know myself, ignore you because you would not be like your father anymore. And you know He will like you, there is no one else who can complete him the same way that you can. And don't be afraid of your own power, you know you can control it. You don't need to be afraid of being manipulated either, because you will know if it happens."

Harry felt safe and warm in Severus embrace, and he knew the older man spoke the truth. He would not get too much problems because he had done it already, he would be like a Seer. Heh, he could win some bets with this.

Suddenly his face was grabbed turning him so that he looked directly into the face of Severus Snape. "Remember, Hadrian, you are the Light Lord and a Mage. You don't have to limit yourself, but you have to hide. And the He is your destined mate, He can't dislike you, after he gets to know you."

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus studied his face for a while, before he nodded and let him go. "Go Hadrian, before you are too old or it is too late."

"Goodbye Severus. I lov…"

"It is not goodbye, Hadrian; it is 'see you again another time'."

-m-

"Are you ready, Hadrian?"

"Yes."

"Nothing you feel you need to do here?"

"No."

"Remember when you are fifteen…"

"To send you a letter and tell you I have come into my inheritance."

"Precisly."

Hadrian turned away from everyone he had gotten to know the last five years and walked without hesitation towards the archway at the wall in the sacred chamber of time. When he walked through the archway he would be where he was needed to change the balance once again in the right path it had gone from.

He did not look back, because he knew if he did he would never get on with it, he would just turn away from it yet again, and this time for good.

When he passed the stone opening, blackness surrounded him, took over his senses. He did not know where he was, if he was up or down or standing at all, everything was just black and a jumbled mess. He closed his eyes.

Suddenly there was light, and he opened his eyes looking up at the black beetle eyes of Rubeus Hagrid, the half Giant and Gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

The half Giant had tears in his eyes, and a deep sadness looking down at Hadrian. He looked a bit scruffy and insecure. "I'm sorry, 'arry. Lit'e one. I'm sorry." And then the umbrella was in his sight, with a small light at the end of it. He yawned and slowly closed his eyes going to sleep, too weak to fight against the spell put on him.

-m-

He woke from his slumber by a shriek coming from a thin horse faced woman who had opened the door of her house to get the morning newspaper. Petunia Dursley looked exactly like he remembered her. And that hated shriek was just the same that had hunted him in his younger years.

He looked up at her calmly, waiting for what was coming next. He knew he could do about nothing, since he was just fifteen month old, and the baby body did not tolerate a lot of anything, especially magic.

"What is it, dear? Came the booming voice of Vernon Dursley. And soon after the man himself came to the door to see what made Petunia scream. He was still a fat man, Hadrian thought looking from his aunt to his uncle. He was quite calm, making him seems abnormal. He knew if he frightened them enough they would do what he wanted them to.

"Take it inside, before the neighbors see it!" He was grabbed hard by hands that was not interested in his welfare and taken inside; the door was looked with a boom, making the door vibrate slightly.

"Where does it come from?"

Petunia took the letter from Hadrians' hand where it had been placed by the Headmaster.

"It is their child!" she shriek again after reading the pargament. "It says they got blown up and killed by magic, and since we are the only living relatives he has, he has got to live with us. I don't want this child, we have enough with Dudley!"

"Of course, Petunia dear, we are not going to keep the child." Vernon said in a voice that was trying to be soothing. It did not help.

"We have to keep the child; it says so in the letter. If we don't keep him they will come here!"

"Absolutely not! I don't want those freaks in my home!" Vernon was getting quite red in the face, making Hadrian wonder if is heart would stop at any moment. Petunia looked like she was going to say something more, but a scream from upstairs made her close her mouth.

"I'm placing him in the broom cupboard; there he will be out of the way."

"And when he starts screaming?"

"Ignore it; he will soon enough learn to be quiet."

Hadrian saw the cupboard door getting closer, then it was opened and he was placed inside. Perfect! Now all he had to do was staying quiet. He looked at the blanket he was tucked inside and saw the initials HJP.

Happily he yawned, and closed his eyes once more to sleep a bit more.

-m-

Three days in the cupboard, and no one coming to get him. Hadrian was hungry and he needed to shift clothes. But did the Dursleys care about him? Letting him get food, or other necessities? No, of course not.

He felt like screaming, but he knew he should not. If he did, nothing would go after the plan. He needed to do something much more, something to terrify them enough.

"…"

Maybe he should try that.

Hadrian concentrated very hard, picturing the kitchen he remembered very well after working in it for ten years and apparated.

He landed on the kitchen bench, close to the food. Slowly he crawled over to the bread and took a slice and started to munch on it happy to finally get some food.

"AAH!"

The shriek from Petunia made him look up from the slice of bread. She was standing with the kitchen table, clutching a hand to her breast, breathing hard. She is in shock, Hadrian wanted to grin, but thought better. He started to eat again, slowly munching looking at the white faced Petunia Dursley like she was a funny tv-program.

"What is it Petunia, dear?" Vernon came storming in like a hippogriff, ready to protect his nest. Hadrian wanted to laugh even more at the sight. What would his uncle think if he knew he looked like a magical creature?

He caught sight of Hadrian sitting on the kitchen bench, and Petunia hyperventilating with the kitchen table, and got instantly red in the face. "I don't want that abnormal thing in my house! It is someone else burden, I am going to throw it at the doorstep of some orphanage in London!"

"But they…"

"No, my words are final!"

And then he walked out of the kitchen without another glance.

-m-

That night Hadrian was smuggled outside to the car. Vernon Dursley looked carefully up and down the street, making sure that no one was looking at their house before taking the bundle that was Hadrian and placing him in the backseat. Hadrian was once more wrapped in the blanket with his initials. He wanted to see where his uncle was going to place him, before he went to sleep.

The drive to London felt like hours. Hadrian just lay there, looking up at Vernon, who made sure he did not look at Hadrian. Hadrian thought it was hilarious. Finally they stopped and Vernon left the car. Then he opened Hadrian's door, picked him up and placed him on the cold stone doorstep of an orphanage in London's worst rookery.

Hadrian looked at Vernon with a knowledgeable stare before giggling happily. His uncle shuddered once, before he walked back to the car and drove home without looking back at his nephew.

Everything went after the plan and Hadrian was happily sleeping at the doorstep.


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe_

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I have straighten out most of the embarrassing mistakes :) _

Chapter 1 – The Orphanage

Hadrian Jove Peters was the name he had gotten at the orphanage, with a little help from his magic of course, and he quite liked it (since he had picked it himself). There had been a lot of ruckus the day one of the nannies at the home found him at the doorstep, but after a while it quiet down and he got a chance to just be a child.

But of course since he was not truly a child, he had some problems with it. Therefore he had decided to not speak, so it would not be so strange that he spoke "perfectly" for a child that is. The nannies tried to make him speak but after some time they thought that maybe he was mute of just traumatized by what had happened to make him come to the orphanage.

He started to read all the books, the books in the living room, the schoolbooks of the ones going to school (they had fun thinking he was looking at the pictures and they let him as long as they got their books back when they needed them), and the books in the office of Mrs. Vole, the manager of the orphanage. When he was four he had read out all the books he could get at the orphanage.

Hadrian was an antisocial child, he did most of the time not get on well with his peers, and that was not just because he did not speak and always had one book or another in his hands but also because he did not behave like a normal child and that unnerved a lot of the kids at the orphanage.

The orphanage was not one of the biggest ones, it was rather small in fact, and was often forgotten to the bigger orphanage favors. They were not well known either and therefore they had low adopting rate, only one child each year, and the adopting parents was from the lower part of society.

There was up to forty kids at the home and four nannies including the manager to keep everything in check. The kids were between the ages of one to sixteen. At sixteen the kids started to live at the school they went to (or somewhere close by) or started to work somewhere that gave enough to move out.

Hadrian was not one of the kids often noticed by the adopting pairs. And the times he was noticed he used his magic to make them less interested in him and more interested in someone else. Notice-me-not charms were quite useful even if they were not full powered.

Everyone who came to the orphanage or lived there was unsure about the little black haired and green eyed boy whose manners seemed so much older and wiser than his years. Not many of them liked to look into those green eyes because of how intense they were.

Since Hadrian was a quiet kid, he was for the most part ignored or even forgotten by the nannies. Usually Mrs. Vole, the manager of the orphanage, had monthly conversations with most of the kids. "So that they know we care about them." she said to that. But Hadrian had never been invited to such a conversation.

-m-

"Today we are celebrating Hadrian's birthday!" The nannies smiled big at him at breakfast when they made the announcement. "We will bake a cake to dinner and there will be a few presents of course. Therefore if everyone can be kind today it will be a fun day for all of us."

Hadrian felt like groaning. He didn't want to be celebrated. It wasn't even his birthday. They had missed his birthday with a few days. Today was august fifteen not thirty first of July, but there was nothing he could do about it, since he technically should not know when his birthday was.

But it was ok having birthday, he got presents, good food (like pancakes) to breakfast and lunch, there was always a cake to dinner and he got to get a wish. And he knew exactly what he was going to wish for.

The day went good; the other children at the orphanage included him in some of their games. Usually he would sit at the sidelines, reading a book about one thing or another. But this day he was included.

They were playing hide and seek and Hadrian decided to hide in the back garden. There was some bushes there he could hide behind or even under if he wished to.

He knew he had found the best hiding place or all the kids playing and sat there wondering how long it would take before he was found. When it took some time he leant back into the grass to look up on the sky.

"_Look where you lay down, human!"_

That startled Hadrian out of his boredom and he looked down at the snake speaking to him. It was a beautiful specimen of a garden snake, green and brown, but Hadrian felt there was something of about it.

"_Please forgive me for not seeing you. Your beautiful colors make you go perfectly in with the environment and by not concentration on the things around me I did not notice your presence."_

"_You speak, human child! How can that be?"_

"_I do not know."_

"_If you say so, child. What are you doing here disrupting my sleep?"_

"_I am playing with the other human children. I am trying to hide while there is one trying to find me. I win the game if I am not taken, of when taken I am the last one."_

"_That sounds like a boring game, making you wait getting found."_

"_It is boring sometimes, but this time I have great company to relive me of that boredom."_

"_Flattery don't help you with me child."_

"_Maybe not, beautiful, but I will continue to try. May I as you your name?"_

The snake looked at him for a while, like it was gauging his worth before lying down at the grass again.

"_You may ask."_

"_Thank you."_

They were silent for a while just enjoying the sun and the silence. In the background Hadrian could hear the other children cooperating in trying to find him. They called for him, run about but it was obviously that they could not find him.

"_I have to go; if not they will just give up and start something else without me. I hope I can speak with you again sometime, beautiful."_

"_You cannot go yet, youngling. You haven't asked me my name yet."_

"_Forgive me, yet again, for trying to make you come here one more time so that I could get your name then."_

The snake chuckled. The hissing sound coming from the snake sounded strange, but Hadrian liked the snake's laughter.

"_You are forgiven, youngling. And I know I will be coming back here just to enjoy your company."_

"_I would be grateful for that. Now what is your name?"_

"_Flora."_

"_You are named after the spring Goddess? The name is just right for you. I don't know why I think so though."_

"_Maybe you will someday, child. Now run and catch up with the others younglings before it is too late and we will meet again another time."_

"_Good day to you, Flora."_

Hadrian lifted himself from the grass and one of the children saw him. That way he was taken like everyone else it seemed. They continued to play until dinner. They got hamburgers, since it was easy to make and everyone liked it. Hadrian ate at least three of them because they tasted so good.

After dinner they all walked to the living room where the nannies placed Hadrian at a high chair and made the others sing the birthday song to him. Hadrian felt uncomfortable sitting in the limelight like that and fidget a lot.

When the song finished he was handed a present. Carefully opening it, he stared at the picture book he had gotten. It was some story about two children making an old rotting tree trunk into a "dragon" who then flew them to a wonderland. He loved it at once; both the story and the pretty pictures somehow reminded him of the good about the wizarding world.

"Thank you." The reply was so quiet that he was sure no one would have heard it if he had not been the center of the event. The room went totally silent, Hadrian looked up from the book and saw all of the people (the nannies and the orphans) looking at him in shock.

Trying to think about why they were so shocked he remembered he didn't talk. He looked between the nannies and the kids sitting on the floor, before he said as silent as before: "Is there something wrong?"

That shook them out of the dazing. And the nannies was quick with acknowledge that nothing was wrong.

"There is nothing wrong, dear boy, you just surprised us a little. You have such a beautiful voice you see."

They just don't want me to go mute again, Hadrian mused, snickering to himself.

"Well, dear, since it is your birthday we are celebrating and you have gotten your gift it is time for the wish, afterwards the cake."

The other children looked happy about that. It was not that often they had cake, just when someone at the orphanage had birthday.

"What do you want to be your birthday gift, Hadrian?" The manager, Mrs. Vole, asked.

"I wish that I could go to the library."

The nannies looked at him like he was something odd and strange. They were used to the children asking to go to the cinema or to get ice cream or the amusement park, but never had anyone asked to go to the library as a birthday wish. They were wondering what Mrs. Vole would say to that wish, Hadrian was after all just four years old and there were a lot of books at the orphanage.

"You can go to the library with the older kids once a month, if you would like that. You are too young to go there on your own of course." She stopped to think for a while before she smiled. "You can get a library card to borrow books on, but you have to keep the count for when to deliver them back again."

Hadrian smiled happily at that; too show them that he was like any other kids who got their wishes. Finally would he get out of here, and get some more and different books. Books he needed to read before he went back to Hogwarts.

-m-

The first day he got to go to the library, he found out how much he did not know by being in the magical world since the age of eleven. He started to read about psychology. While reading a thick book about mental trauma and behavior and one book of Sigmund Freud, one of the librarians walked up to him.

"Maybe you would like to look in the children's department, young man. These books here are for far older persons and do not have any pictures in them."

"I don't want pictures, Mrs.; I quite enjoy Sigmund Freud's theories about the Oedipus complex and sexual life."

"You read those books! You actually read them!"

"Of course I read them, if I did not I wouldn't take them out, Mrs."

"But you are so young… How old are you?"

"Four."

"And you read! And the thing you read on top of that is psychology!"

"I read philosophy too, Mrs. Books of Aristoteles, Platon, Simone de Beauvoir, Descartes, Derrida, Heidegger, Kant, Nietzsche, Rousseau, Sartre, are rather interesting reads. And let's not forget Darwin and the human evolution from the apes."

The librarian, who Hadrian later got to know was named Birgit, looked at him shocked, before she blinked fanned her rather red face with her hand and smiled at him.

"I think I need to lie down for a while, young man, you gave me quite the shock I am afraid and if I don't take me together I will faint. A young Mathilda in our library! Who would have thought that?"

Hadrian helped her to a seat in a couch at the back of the room and let her sit down. He looked concerned at the shifting between red and white of the librarians face.

"Can I get you something Mrs.? A glass of water, perhaps?"

"Yes that would be very nice, young man."

Hadrian had seen a water machine with the reading area, so he walked over there and got a glass of ice cold water. The librarian looked better after drinking that.

"Excuse me, do you feel better? It was not in my intention to make you feel bad."

"No, no, young man. I am all fine now, nothing to worry about. You can just go back to your books again now."

Hadrian hesitated a little, before deciding to ask.

"Um… you said something about "a young Mathilda", what did you mean?"

"It is a book written by Roald Dahl. The book is about a young girl genius who liked to read, and started to read from a young age and went to the library all by herself. Of course you are not a girl, but a young man. But you reminded me of that story because of your age and reading material."

There was a little unsure silence. Hadrian felt there was something unsaid and did not wish to go before he knew he could go back to his corner and the librarian was unsure if she should say anything more to the unsettling boy she just met. She looked into his eyes and made her choice.

"I would like to recommend the book to you; it was one of my favorites when I grew up, although I was a bit older than you when I started to read myself. If you like I could find it to you?"

"Thank you, I think I would enjoy reading the book."

After that he was left alone by the Liberians if he did not ask for help. With the exception of Birgit who often when he was there would sit down with him and discuss the books he read and recommend other books she thought he would be interested to read in.

-m-

Each month Hadrian borrowed up to ten books that he read during the month to the next visit to the library. He was after a while well know to the librarians, and they always smiled at him when they saw him. He was like a lucky charm to them. A young boy who read more than action books and easy entertainment could just be a start of the next generation who would be talented were their opinion.

Hadrian liked to read a lot for the books, but his favorites departments became fast biology, philosophy, history and psychology.

The biology part was because of he would need it in Potions when that time came, and with Severus as his teacher in that class he would need an advantage. He quickly found out that the muggles had come a lot longer than the magical world in this subject. The muggles had found a way to take one part of the plant out of it to strengthen the property of another thing. They called it gene manipulation. If they could do the same in Potions they had a way to develop potions to those that did not tolerate a property or even strengthening potions more than before.

The philosophy was because he thought he would need it when he started with politics, continued with biology (ethics) and a large part of it could be used in psychology. So to better understand one subject, he attacked it at many possible angles.

The history part was because he wanted to better understand what made the world into what it was today, and how much of the muggle history that the magical world were a part of. He actually found one place something he could remember from one of the many Goblin wars he had studied for his OWLs.

Psychology was the subject the wanted most to read a lot about. Getting knowledge about psychology would make him better understand fellow humans and how they thought and acted, and would be a great help when it came to manipulate the thoughts around him to make them think he was someone he was not and to think they were in control of their own actions when he played them from the shadows.

Another subject Hadrian liked to read was mythology. The muggle mythology had so much fact about the wizarding world and their history that Hadrian learned a lot he had thought he could not before he was formally introduced to the wizarding world again.

-m-

After Hadrian turned four he started to try and consciously use his magic again. He knew that if he had started earlier to deliberately try to access his magic before he turned four, he could have become a squib. Something he did not want at all.

He also knew that the earlier he started to consciously use magic and train it, the better control he would have later. And also even more power, because he would build his stamina using wandless magic.

He started of course with the normal first year spells, but in the beginning it did not work. Everything was harder to do wandless and since he had such a young body, he often fainted because of overuse of power. But after trying and failing a few times he gradually started to learn his limits again.

After that he trained, by using his magic in harmless pranks, or consciously using it to do something when he was angry, just harmless things like changing colors and such.

-m-

At the orphanage the nannies and the other children had always thought of Hadrian as different. But it was not before he was four they really saw how different he was, before that he was just a quiet boy who liked his books.

"Hey let's take one of his books!"

"I don't like it, Borg. We don't know what he would do; maybe he will run to the nannies?"

"He is alone all the time, practically a mute and you are afraid of him, a little kid?"

"But…"

"No buts, chicken. Let's go! Take the book and then we can taunt him a little, to get him off his high horse."

The three boys, one a seven year old and two eight years olds walked straight up to Hadrian and took the book Hadrian was reading straight out of his hands.

"What do we have here, a little boy looking at pretty pictures?"

The gang laughed at that, and one of the eight year olds started to riffle through the book.

"Huh, there is no pictures in this, why did you borrow it when there is no pictures in it, you don't get anything out of a book like this."

"To small letters to read for one like you, Hadrian. Oh, I forgot. You can't read yet can you? Have to start school to learn the alphabet first you know." The two eight year olds looked like they liked to bully the silent looking Hadrian. But the seven year old looked into the fierce flaming green eyes of the four year old and felt very scared.

"Hey you guys, I think that's enough. Give the book back, please."

"Don't be such a chicken, he haven't asked nicely yet."

Hadrian looked up at the older boys, and in a whisper said: "May I have the book back, please?"

The older boys leaned towards Hadrian, making a show out of holding a hand behind their ears. "Did you hear what he said?"

"No, it was to quiet."

"Well then, it seems like we have gotten ourselves a book."

The seven year old looked frightened at Hadrian who did not take his eyes away from the two eight year olds. Suddenly they yelped and dropped the book, who Hadrian then picked up and went back to read.

One of the nannies had seen what she thought was Hadrian attack the older boys, because they wanted their book back (the book Hadrian read was to advanced to be his book, so it belonged to the older boys, was her logic thought).

She walked over there, intending to give the quiet boy a scowling.

"Hadrian, where are your manners?! Give them their book back! You know the deal, you can borrow their books, but when they need them back you have to let them go."

"Um, ms, that book is…" The seven year old tried to inform the nanny that the book actually was one of Hadrian's, but where cut off by the nanny.

"What is happening?!" her hair had turned blue, suddenly out of now where. The two eight year olds laughed while the nanny was in shock. It was just the seven year old who saw the glint in the four year olds eye.

After that happening (the first one of Hadrian's prank training) Hadrian became the freak of the orphanage. Everyone learned not to take his books again and for the most time they let him even more alone than before, he was not invited to anymore games with the other kids and was all alone except for one of the older kids, Eric, who liked to discuss with him sometimes.


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anyone from the Harry Potter universe. I have also never been to Eton so forgive me if there is something wrong._

_  
Title: The White Lord_

_Summary: Harry Potter is betrayed by those he trusted. Therefore he went back in time to be unified with his soulmate and help him on his way to balanse between Light and Dark._

_Pairing: Harry/Voldemort _

Chapter 2 – Muggle School

At five Hadrian started school with the others of his age group.

"Good day, everyone. This is your first day of first grade and I am sure a lot of you have waited for this day for a long time. I can still remember my first day of school; I was so giddy, sitting at the chair just waiting to get my first books on the desk."

The children was all smiles and nervous laughter, the parents were all proud smiles and talking among themselves, getting acquitted since their children would likely get to know each other, and then it would be best if the parents knew each other too.

"Now since a lot of you don't know each other I want you to present yourself to your classmates. You don't have to say much, just your name, what you like to do in your spare time and of course what you want to do with your future."

He sat at the back of the classroom, reading a book of Simone de Beauvoir, just listening with half an ear to the presentations of his classmates. He was of course alone here, the only one from the orphanage (that had not been adopted) in his age group and when Mrs. Vole asked if he wanted someone to come with him, he had said no. He had taken the bus with the others in school from the orphanage and found the way to the classroom on his own.

Not that difficult if you thought about it, he was after all twenty-nine years old.

"Well then, I will start so that you can get the hang of it. My name is Ms. Temp. I am your teacher, hopefully for the next three years, maybe more. Let's see, I like to teach, if I had not I would not have been here." The students and some of the adult laughed a little at that. "I also like to eat ice cream and look at television with my cat, Missy. In the future I hope to get married." A few more smiles at that, before Ms. Temp started the presentation round.

When the round came to him he looked up from the book, let his gaze sweep the class and the persons sitting there: "I am Hadrian Jove Peters. I am five years old. I like to read, especially philosophy and psychology. In the future I will not be a part of this class."

"And why do you think that, Mr. Peters?" The teacher looked at him shocked.

"Because I can already read and write just fine. Is it not that we are going to learn in this class?"

"Yes, but I am sure some of your classmates also can do that already, but this is your class and you have to stay with your year mates. But that was not the future plans I was thinking about when I asked about what you would do in the future. Your other classmates want to be in the police or military, doctors and even a lawyer. Is there any of those you wish to do?"

The patronizing tone of her voice went on Hadrian's nerves and he answered truthfully just to get her away from him.

"I am going to be a professor before I turn eleven."

Again he had shocked the room into silence. The adults and the children were looking at him, the adult with amusement in their eyes. The kids traded looks between each other, quickly deciding that he was not one of them. 'Brilliant I have made the class bond together by placing me as the outsider' was Hadrian's sarcastic thought.

"I am sure you will be." Said Ms. Temp with a slight quiver of her mouth to hide her amusement of what she believed to be naivety of youth. "What kind of professor do you wish to be?"

"I am not sure yet, maybe I will be professor in many subjects, because I can't seem to decide on just one."

"Well I wish you good luck in your quest for that title. Let's move on, shall we? Today we will just get to know each other and you get your books. Tomorrow we will start with lessons. Ah, no whining now, we will have an easy start."

Every day Hadrian took with him a book he should not have been able to read, after what his teacher thought, and sat in the back of the classroom. He did not listen to Ms. Temp teaching about the letters in the alphabet. He looked, to the rest of the class, unconcerned, not interested and bored.

-m-

After two weeks Ms. Temp was in a meeting with the other teachers, she was a rather new teacher and had no idea how to tackle the "problem student" she had in class. "Thank God the other students don't follow his example" was her usually moan. "He is one of Mrs. Vole's kids and he can't show any respect what so ever."

At the teacher's meeting one of the other teachers offered to come to her class and see what could be done about "the poor orphan kid. They don't get enough discipline and manners at the home I am afraid, I know this of experience." was his input to the debate.

Since he was one of the most respected of the teachers at the staff, that offer was the one they went for.

The next day he showed up at the classroom, prim and proper in a suit, a tie and pressed pants. He looked over the students, making his gaze linger a bit at Hadrian, who again sat with a book reading instead of looking up at the teacher, before he cleared his throat.

"I am Mr. Berns and I am taking over this class today while Ms. Temp is teaching another class. I want you all to place away all things on your desks because we are going to have reading aloud this class."

Hadrian just continued to read from his book, once again a book on rhetoric. Suddenly the teacher, Mr. Berns stood beside his desk smiling at him. "Young man, it seems to me like you would like to begin the reading session? Please read out loud from that book you have."

Hadrian did not look up at him, just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled; "If you insist, sir."

"[14] It is thus evident that Rhetoric does not deal with any one definite class of subjects, but, like Dialectic, [is of general application]; also, that it is useful; and further, that its function is not so much to persuade, as to find out in each case the existing means of persuasion. The same holds good in respect to all the other arts. For instance, it is not the function of medicine to restore a patient to health, but only to promote this end as far as possible; for even those whose recovery is impossible may be properly treated. It is further evident that it belongs to Rhetoric to discover the real and apparent means of persuasion, just as it belongs to Dialectic to discover the real and apparent syllogism. For what makes the sophist is not the faculty but the moral purpose. But there is a difference: in Rhetoric, one who acts in accordance with sound argument, and one who acts in accordance with moral purpose, are both called rhetoricians; but in Dialectic it is the moral purpose that makes the sophist, the dialectician being one whose arguments rest, not on moral purpose but on the faculty." (1)

He had read the text very clearly and accurate, but without problems. Mr. Berns and the other students looked at him, once more in shock. Hadrian thought it was very funny how he continual made the people around him shocked. Mr. Berns seemed to collect himself fast enough to ask: "And do you understand what the text says?"

"Rhetoric is about persuasion and finding the ways to persuade people, while Dialectic is about using the faculty, the aptitude, and not persuasion to argument your points. The Rhetoric discovers the way to persuade in the different context needs and the Dialectic discovers the real and clear logical conclusion."

Hadrian's classmates looked at him in confusion, not understanding what he was talking about, while Mr. Berns nodded. "You are quite right about that. Do you read books like this often?"

"Books like this one are what I read most of the time, sir."

"Truly remarkable, amazing even."

-m-

Later that day, when the students went home, Mr. Berns told the teaching staff and the administration about "the amazing child" in Ms. Temp's class. "A true prodigy, he must surely be" was his opinion of Hadrian.

"We need to test him, place him in a higher grade, surely he will be bored to death in a beginners class when he already knows the material, and we need to contact the 'Higher Ups' so that they can do a formal testing of this genius!"

The man was ecstatic. Singing Hadrian's praises, calling him "the misunderstood genius" and other tragically names like that.

-m-

The next day Hadrian was called to the office to talk with the Headmistress. She was a stern older lady with glasses and the hair in a tight bunt on her head. She reminded Hadrian a little of Minerva McGonagall, the deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts.

"Young man I have heard you impressed Mr. Berns yesterday. He told us that your talent was way above your year mates and therefore you most likely are bored in class, is this correct?"

"I am bored in class, Headmistress, because I can already read and write without problems and therefore do not need to learn the alphabet and how to pronouns the letters."

"Well in that case we wish for you to take at test that makes it possible to place you in a higher grade. Of course we contacted your home beforehand and they have given us permission to give you this offer."

"I would take the test gladly; right now I do not get anything out of coming to school."

"Right then, let me show you the way. You get one hour and a half at each test we give you, just do what you can. Between each test there are fifteen minutes breaks where you can go outside, to the toilet or just sit and maybe eat your food."

Hadrian was taken to one of the small group rooms that the teachers got, inside there was one desk, two chairs and a man sitting in the corner on one of the chairs.

"Don't think about him, Mr. Peters, he is just here to see that you don't cheat and to listen and grade your oral presentation. Well then it is time to begin, just sit down."

He did four tests straight after each other, six hours testing and one hour break, together seven hours at school that day. His hand hurt after all the writing, but he was content because he now was on his way somewhere.

He was allowed to sit in the library and read while the school graded and discussed in which class he should be placed. After three days he got a letter telling him to go to Mr. Berns class. He was teaching the ten years olds the graduation class, those that should begin their secondary education next year.

Hadrian never became a part of the class, both because of his age, his better grades and that he had not been a part of the class from the start. He was for the most part ignored by the students, but Mr. Berns seemed to favor him in class. Hadrian was happy to leave the school at the end of the year.

-m-

"_Youngling you are unsettled?"_ The hissing voice of Flora broke into Hadrian's thoughts.

"_Yes."_

"_Why?"_

"_The humans have tested me and my 'genius' and now they want me to go away at a private school."_

"_They want you to go away from here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But is this not what you wanted in the first place? To get away from here and get schooling?"_

"_Yes, but they want me to go to a well known school. My name will be in the papers together with my photo. Maybe they will recognize me, and I don't want that."_

"_They?"_

"_The wizarding world."_

"_Don't worry about them, youngling, they are blind fools that don't see more than that they want to."_

Hadrian picked at the grass he lay on, looking at the sunbathing snake he had gotten very good friend with over the two years since they met. When he was unsettled, irritated or just plain bored he would go and see if he could find the snake and talk with her. She was becoming a rather constant figure in his life.

"_Maybe they don't see more then they want to see, but we can't be sure about that."_

"_Of course we can't be sure, but you need to live your life youngling, not hide just because of them. Are you not a true snake? If they come for you I am sure you can get your will through."_

"_You are right, like always, Beautiful." _

Hadrian lay back again looking up at the blue sky, this was the first time this summer that he got to relax, and he enjoyed the silence of the backyard while the other children at the orphanage was busy trying to get adopted. Hadrian lay there, finding figures in the few clouds in the sky, until one of the nannies came and called him inside.

"_You will take me with you when you go to that new school of yours."_ Hadrian turned at the doorstep to look at the snake once more. Wondering why she would want to come with him to somewhere unknown. But since she was his only companion he did not refuse.

"_Of course, Flora." _

-m-

"Did you hear about the one getting the top grades? I heard he was just a nine year old. Do you think it is true?"

"Where have you been for the last two years? Everyone knows of the prodigy Hadrian Peters, he is actually eight not nine years old. He took his GCSE (General Certificate of Secondary Education) after the first year, and he got the highest grade in his year, which is his second year."

"Actually his grades were the highest grade of the school the last ten years."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. And this year he took his A-Levels and if the rumors is true he got an A in every subject he took."

The whispers filled the Hall; it was the day to see the graduating students get their diplomas and scholarships. Hadrian stood against one of the walls listening to them whispering about him. He knew he was well know at the school, to take the five year course in just two years at one of the hardest schools in the country was making him famous.

He liked the two years he had spent at Eton Boy College. But now it was over. It was time to move on to the bigger fishes, The Universities. He had already gotten his letter of acceptance from both Oxford and Cambridge and now just wondered which of the two famous schools he should choose.

"Welcome students and of course parents!" The Headmaster stood at the platform in his black school uniform and smiled thinly at the crowd in the Hall. The first time Hadrian had seen the school uniform it had looked a lot like the Hogwarts uniform and he had liked it instantly. The long traditional black tailcoat, with white shirt and black trousers made him feel home.

"Today we are celebrating the graduating students and this year's students are truly a sight to behold. When I look at them today, when I look at you today, I see the future leaders of our great country. You are the ones that are going to take this country into a new millennium. And I will be proud to say that you were students of Eton College."

Hadrian started to zone out, but was brought back when everyone suddenly started to clap.

"I will ask each of the students to come up here and get their diploma and credits and then the student will handshake with all his masters before he can leave the platform! And the first student I want to present to you is our top student. He started at Eton two years ago and took his GCSE the same year he started, this year he took his A-Levels in Latin, French, English Literature, Mathematics Further, Biology, Ancient History, History, Music and Government and Politics. And received eight A's with almost perfect score, and if that was not enough this student is just eight years old!"

Once again the whispers started. The parents were asking their children about him, the teenagers telling about the seemingly prodigy.

"He lived his two years here at Evans House. One of his past time activities was the debate and have gotten the debate trophy for his House every time since he started, the House Master and Dame tells me he have truly helped and brought honor to his House. Please step up here, Mr. Hadrian Jove Peters!"

Hadrian walked up to the platform and shook the Headmasters hand, taking the diploma in the other.

"Please have some words to the assembly, Mr. Peters."

"Of course, Headmaster."

He stepped up to rostrum and faced the students and adults.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Today is a big day for many of us, because this is our next step into the higher society, into the adult society. I stand here today and think back to my first day of school. I told my teacher that in a few years I would be a professor. She of course did not believe me, who would have believed a five year old about something like that the first school day?"

The audience laughed at that.

"One year later I started here, not a feast many would believe possible, but it were. And now I stand here ready to go to University and become a professor, like I told my teacher that first day."

At these everyone started to clap. And Hadrian had to pause until they were finished.

"I have had two fantastic years here at Eton, and would like to stay here much longer; I will miss the school very much. But it is time to move on. Of course I would not have stood here today without the help of the faculty and school masters. They have helped me develop into the young man that stands before you today."

Here Hadrian took a new pause, turning to the teachers and bowed to them, before turning back to the audience.

"Thank you for listening and I wish you all congratulations on this happy day."

He stepped away, starting at the teacher line, shaking hands and getting congratulations. The Headmaster started to talk again before he got to the end of the line.

"Thank you, Mr. Peters, your words tells us to never give up even if others do not believe we can do it. Mr. Peters have gotten acceptance letters from both Oxford and Cambridge and we all wish him further luck in life."

There was clapping again. He had almost reached the end. Soon he could get away from the Hall and all the people starring at him.

"The next person I want to introduce to you is…"

Hadrian stepped out into the warm evening air. It was summer once more. He took a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He could smell the flowers blooming in the flower beds.

Flower stuck her head out of the arm of his shirt.

"_Are we finished here now? Will we be traveling again?"_

"_Yes, Beautiful, we are going to University."_

"_I told you no wizards would interfere with your life."_

"_Maybe they have not yet, but I think they will soon."_

"_Let us wait for that day then. And continue on until that day comes."_

"_We will."_

(1) Aristotle; Rhetoric – J. H. Freese, Ed. (www. perseus. tuft. edu /hopper /text;jsessionid =?doc=Perseus %3atext%3a1999.01.0060)


	4. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in the Harry Potter universe. I also have never gone to University and do not know how things are there, but this fitted my story so I used it._

Title: The White Lord  
Summary: Harry Potter is betrayed by those he trusted. Therefore he went back in time to be unified with his soulmate and help him on his way to balanse between Light and Dark.  
Pairing: Hadrian (Harry)/Voldemort

_AN: Thank you for all the reviews!_

Chapter 3 – University Professor, a wizard and a letter

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts school of Wizarding and Witchcraft. He looked very worried down at a paper lying on his desk.

There was a knock on the door and two persons walked in. Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall looked at the troubled Headmaster and took two seats in front of him.

"Minerva, Severus. Can I get you something to drink? Tea, perhaps? Or maybe I can tempt you with a lemon drops?"

Taking his own offer and putting a lemon drops in his mouth, looking at his guests in inquire. Both shook their heads, telling him they did not want anything.

"You summoned us here, Albus. What is it that you wanted?" Severus Snape's voice was full for the scowled that covered his face. He was obviously angry about being there. Maybe he was interrupted in his work? Minerva McGonagall just looked at the elder wizard waiting for why they were called to the office.

Albus Dumbledore sighed. "I just got a very disturbing letter from an old friend of mine." He drunk a mouthful from the teacup he had standing on his desk. The tea was almost cold after sitting at the desk while the Headmaster read the disturbing letter he had gotten.

"He tells me that Harry Potter is in fact not with his relatives like we have believed the last ten years, he is actually at a muggle University. I don't know how he got there; the only thing I know is that he was placed at an orphanage when we left him with his relatives."

"That is terrible!" The outcry came from the deputy headmistress. "How could they do something like that to him, he is their family!"

The Potions Master just sneered. Even angrier because the only reason he was called to the office like a servant was because of the offspring Potter. He had truly hated the late Potter, and he was prepared to hate the young brat Potter too.

"What does he do at a muggle University, Albus?"

"Alas, Severus, I have no idea." The old man looked a bit confused at the letter. "Maybe he was adopted by someone working at the University?"

"What can we do about it Albus?" The worried voice of McGonagall broke in. "He must know nothing about his heritage!"

"Yes, well, it was why I asked you here."

"More like ordered." came the silent mutter from the Potion Master. The other two ignored it like they were used to do.

"We need to get in contact with him, of course. Severus do you not have some colleagues friends at one of the Universities?"

"Yes I do." He said with a frown. "But we have not been in contact, more than letters, for years."

"Splendid! That is a very good reason to get in contact with this friend of your again."

And the manipulating old wizard sat back in his seat with a big grandfatherly smile to the two professors, his eyes twinkling merrily. Severus Snape wanted to bang his head at the table by how masterfully he had been played. But he did not, just sneered, showing his displease about the appointment by sneering and storming out in a dignified manner.

-m-

They stood in groups, gossiping. Hushed whispers, sometimes a laugher and snickering about someone's poor fate. There was champagne and canapés, formal dress code, servants and everything that usually was there at a formal dinner with the University professors and wives/husbands.

Hadrian stood a bit away from the groups. He did not like the gossiping or the down raking of others, therefore he kept out of it and the other people respected his wishes about that.

It was not like he couldn't have a pleasant conversation about something else.

Once a while he felt the stares from some of the groups, and if he strained himself to hear he would hear the whispers about his age and his professorships, about how popular he was with the students even though he was just a ten year old.

But he did not wish to hear those conversations, especially because they were about him.

The dinner hall was decorated in red, green, white and golden colors, to symbolize the time they were celebrating: Christmas. There were mistletoe hanging around, the table was decorated with false snow and in the background there was a big Christmas tree.

Hadrian was admiring one of the decorations, a golden angel with a harp when he heard someone behind him clearing their throat. Turning around he spotted someone he had not thought he would see for some time yet.

"Good evening, School Master. Merry Christmas."

"Yes, yes, merry Christmas to you too, Hadrian. How do you do this evening? Enjoying the pleasant conversations?"

"I was admiring the decorations; they have overdone themselves this year."

"Oh, not too much I hope, you know how many of us enjoy this holyday."

"Not too much, I assure you, it is quite lovely." Hadrian was on his way to ask if he could be presented to the man he had hoped to avoid for a while yet, but was interrupted.

"Why have you not invited some of your friends here this year, Hadrian?"

"Friends, School Master?"

"Those you travel to London for every other week? Are they not your friends from earlier schools or something?"

"Ah, no School Master. Those are business trips you see. I have a lot of contacts and people I know on a strictly business basis and need to keep up contact."

"Of course, a man in such a job and position as ours has a lot of contacts."

Hadrian nodded and turned a little so that he could better see the other man: "Do you want to introduce me to your guest, School Master?"

The School Master at Hadrian over his glasses, like looking at an unruly child and said resigned. "How many times have I told you to call me Oven?"

"One more time than the last time you asked I am afraid, sir."

"Oh, well…" Hadrian saw that the other man got an amused look in his eyes before going blank again. "This is an old friend and colleague of mine, Severus Snape. He is truly a genius and is working with some alternative biology and chemistry. Truly fascinating things."

Severus Snape bended his neck an inkling to Hadrian.

"And this Severus is the prodigy I have told you about, Hadrian Jove Peters! He is only ten and already a professor in four, almost five, subjects."

"And what are those subjects then?" Severus Snape sneered a little.

Oven smiled and looked at Hadrian with a look that said; 'don't take offence with him, he is just like that'.

Hadrian bowed to the Potion Master. "I have professorship in Biology, Chemistry, Psychology and History sir."

"And you are both prodigies! Therefore I think you have a lot to talk about! If you excuse me Rose looks like she is lonely over there." And then Oven was gone, leaving the Hadrian and Severus Snape alone together.

"And then he is on it again."

"On what?" Severus looked at the young boy before him. He was dressed in a formal black suit and tie and trousers with press. He did not look like a ten year old boy, but much older. At least around fourteen. When the Potions Master first saw the boy, he had thought Hadrian looked very regal. He had something about him that made him less like a brat and more like the aristocrat he should not have to be yet.

"He is trying to set me up with someone."

"Set you up? Are you not a bit young for that?"

"Friends. He tries to get me friends because he believes I am lonely being my age and everything, like he did when he asked me about my contacts in London."

"Do you not have any friends?"

"Yes I do, I have colleagues and acquaints from Eton, my former school and business partners. And of course there are the students."

"That is not friends."

"For me that is enough, sir."

There was a moment of awkward silence. Hadrian got a feeling from Severus Snape that felt a lot like pity, but also a little understanding. Severus Snape understood him, but Hadrian knew that already, a pity Severus Snape did not.

"You work with alternative Biology, was it not?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"There is not much to tell, you will soon find out anyway."

"Oh, have there been some big discovery that will be shared with us normal Biology scientists?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Well then, I think the new theory with using genetic technology to get the property you need from the plants without all the property you don't need."

"It sounds like a sound theory, but I do not believe it is going to work. It is too farfetched. More like a dream."

"Many things were discovered because of dreams, Mr. Snape. Because someone dreamed of doing something that others thought was impossible. That is called ambition, is it not?"

Severus Snape looked at the young man beside him. He was entirely different from how he had pictured the Potter brat to be. This young man was truly interesting. And he obviously knew things. He needed to get closer to him, as per the Headmasters orders, and here was a way to do it.

"You are one of the professors. Do you have classes?"

"Of course I have."

"I am interested in learning more about Biology, is it possible for me to be invited to some of your classes?"

"The Schoolmaster is your friend. I can't see any reason to why you should not be able to see some of my classes."

-m-

The first class Severus Snape attended was more of an eye opener than he would have thought. Potter, or Peters as he believed himself to be, was a perfect teacher. He was charismatic, included the students, made the lecture easy to understand and follow because he understood the students. And, Severus Snape observed, the students loved him.

While sitting in on the lecture he experienced that there was a lot he did not know, of course he knew that from before, but here he got the perfect chance to learn more. And the one teaching him was no other than the Potter brat.

"I enjoyed the class immensely. You have a way with your students that included everyone and made the experience good."

It was after the first lecture and Severus Snape approached Hadrian, he had found a way he thought could be a good way to learn more about the young teacher, and soon to be student at Hogwarts.

"Thank you for your praise, Mr. Snape."

"Can I treat you to lunch, perhaps? And maybe I can ask some questions about your lecture?"

Severus Snape let the boy scrutinize him, looking for something the Potions Master did not know. After a little while Potter gave a nod.

"That sounds good. Where do you want to go?"

-m-

After that they established a routine. Severus Snape would attend at least one lecture every week, often two or three, and then they would go to eat and discuss the lecture to better learning and understanding.

Severus Snape discovered that the young Potter boy was very knowledgeable, and he liked to discuss with him because he challenged him into thinking different from before. And he discovered the quite liked the experience.

He could almost not wait for Potter to get to Hogwarts, so that they could discuss Potions in addition to muggle Biology. Because he was certain that it would not be long before the boy would be able to challenge him in Potions too. And he was looking forward to it.

In the mean time he enjoyed the time had got with the young professor, between all the classes he taught at Hogwarts.

-m-

It was two weeks into the summer break that the Headmaster called him to the office again because of Potter. After declining the usually invitation to tea, he looked between the two old people sitting with him. It was Albus that started the dreaded conversation, while McGonagall sipped her tea.

"How does it go with meeting Harry Potter?"

Severus Snape lifted an eyebrow, an amused glint in his eyes.

"For heaven's sake, Severus, have you meet the boy or not?" said Minerva impatiently.

"I have."

"And how is he?"

"He lives in the best of health."

"That was not what I asked about, even if I am happy to hear it."

"And what did you ask about then?"

"How he is. Is he a nice boy? Does he have many friends? How are his living conditions? Is he happy where he is? Does he have good manners? Does he know anything about the wizarding world?" Minerva was now sitting at the edge of her chair and Albus was leaning in closer to the Potions Master.

He is an interesting boy, who by all looks to get on well with his associates. His living conditions are just fine, and he is seemingly happy where he is. His manners are as good as you can expect and if he knows about the wizarding world, he has not given any signs to me."

Minerva snorted. "You know Severus; you have a way of answering questions that is not really answers."

Severus Snape just smirked at that. He was not a Slytherin for nothing.

-m-

Hadrian was sitting in a chair in the Professors yard at Oxford University and enjoying the sunny afternoon. Flora was lying in the grass beside him, doing the same. It was not often that they got to relax like this, just taking pleasure in the sun and silence. More often than not, the yard would be crowded with people, but today he and Flora were all alone.

"_How long until you get your letter from those wizards?"_

"_Not long now. I believe it could be any day now."_

"_Do you think the dark haired one will come with it?"_

"_I believe that it will come with an owl."_

"_Owls are stupid."_

"_Not all of them."_

"_Maybe not, but I think they are."_

"_I will need an owl when I start school."_

"_I will pick it. Then I know it won't be stupid and I can tolerate it."_

Hadrian laughed at that. Sometimes Flora had an odd sense of humor.

"What is so funny?" the familiar voice came out of nowhere. Hadrian was not sure if he liked that he had relaxed so much that he had not noticed when the Potions Master came in close to him. Still with his eyes closed he saw and felt when the man shadowed the sun. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Severus Snape.

Somehow the man looked better this time around then that Hadrian remembered of him from his first year. His hair was not so greasy and his dark looks not so intimidating.

"It is not often someone hear you laugh, Hadrian. What amused you enough that you expressed it out loud? Maybe you can share it with me so that I can get something to amuse myself with?"

"It was nothing especially amusing, Severus." They had started to address each other by their first name after the first lunch together. "I was just talking with Flora about owls."

"Flora? Who is Flora? There is no one else here."

In answer to that, Hadrian bended to the ground and lifted Flora up and presented her to the dark man. "This is Flora, my companion. She has been with me since I was four."

Severus scrutinized the snake in Hadrian's arms. "Did you know that this is a special snake?"

"I know she is different from normal snakes, yes."

Severus said no more about it. He just looked at the two, one boy sitting with a snake in a garden chair in a restricted yard and thought about how they would shake Hogwarts when they came there. "You were talking about owls, you said?"

"Yes, I was wondering when it would get here."

"Soon I think. The letters was sent out yesterday."

"Is that why you are here, Severus? To inform me about it? Tell me that it is not a joke from some idiots?"

"Yes."

"Well then. Good for you that I already know. You do not have to explain anything."

"Do you know about your special status in our world as well?"

"Yes."

They were silent. Severus had sat himself down in one of the free chairs, facing Hadrian.

"You don't seem surprised that I know."

"I am not. Sometimes it seems like you know many things you should not. I have gotten used to it."

"That is one of the things I like about you Severus, you adapt quickly."

"Sometimes I wish I did not."

"But it is what kept you alive in a world on the rand of destroying itself."

"You know more than is good for you. Now I wonder how Hogwarts will take you."

"They will wonder how I was placed in Slytherin."

Before Severus got to say anything more, a brown barn owl flew down and dropped a letter in Hadrian's lap before flying up and perch itself on one of the window sills. It started preening its feathers after the flight.

"Well then it looks like my letter arrived. You will be teaching me soon enough Professor Snape." The man nodded, acknowledging Hadrian's smirk

On the outside of the letter the address was written in green ink.

_Harry James Potter_

_The Yard_

_University of Oxford, England_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe or any charachers in it. _

Title: The White Lord

Summary: Harry Potter is betrayed by those he thrusted. He goes back in time so that he could be unified with his soulmate and help him on his way to balanse between Light and Dark.

Pairing: Hadrian (Harry)/Voldemort

_AN: Thank you everyone for the reviews. I really appreciate them._

_I am sorry for the late update, but since I am in the middle of my exams right now, I hope you understand. Not sure when i will update again. But i hope it won't be too long. _

Chapter 4 – An outing to Diagon Alley

Hadrian sat on the train to London to make the needed visit to Diagon Alley (it was after all the best place to get his school supplies). At the train he met one of his former orphans at the orphanage. His name, if Hadrian remembered correctly, was Eric.

Or to be more precisely, it was Eric who had stumbled in on Hadrian. He had opened the compartment door and asked nicely if he could sit down for a while, since there were no other places available.

Hadrian remembered him a little from before, Eric had been fifteen when Hadrian left the orphanage and one of the nice quiet boys who were good in school and could get somewhere. "Hello, Eric. It has been a long time since last time I saw you."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Hadrian Jove Peters." He held out his hand. "We were at the same orphanage."

Eric took his hand, shaking it. "I remember now. You were the reading boy, the one they called a prodigy. Where did they send you?"

"Eton for two years. Now I am at Oxford mainly, but sometimes take some classes at Cambridge."

"Eton, huh? How was that?"

"Easy enough when I ignored the constant stares from the other students. I was some kind of an oddity, you see, being just six years and all that."

"I believe you about that. You are at Cambridge and Oxford now? Two Universities at the same time, is that possible?"

"Yes."

"How is it at Oxford? I myself have just been to an application meeting there, trying to get one of the scholarships there. I want to study law you see."

"Oxford is a place where you are challenged to the fullest. And I believe you will get your scholarship."

"How do you know?"

"Intuition."

-m-

When the train got into London, Hadrian and Eric had established some kind of an easy acquaintance. Hadrian told Eric how to survive at the school, and Eric told Hadrian about laws and what he wanted to do when he was finished at school.

Hadrian was impressed with Eric's wish to open his own practice.

At the train station Hadrian got into a cab. "To Charing Cross Road, please." was the only thing he said to the cabdriver. When they got there he paid the man, and walked until he saw The Leaky Cauldron between the bookshop and the record shop.

Outside he took a deep breath. And told himself: 'they do not know who I am. They won't see who I am because my long hair is concealing the scar. I will just walk in and pass the pub to the backyard, no one the wiser.'

Opening the door was easy enough. Inside it was crowded. Tom stood at the bar, cleaning one of the glasses with a cloth and speaking with one of the customers. Looking more closely at the big customer, Hadrian saw that it was Hagrid.

'So I got the day right.'

He was at the Alley the same day that he had been there last time he was a first year, and something told him that was a good plan indeed. A gut feeling that told him it was important to make things as close to the last time as possible until he was at Hogwarts that was.

Walking through the pub, keeping himself out of the sight of most of the people at the pub, and further on to the backyard he looked at the wall. Since he was without a wand, not having brought it yet, he pushed his magic at the wall, making the mechanism that opened the doorway open it.

Walking into the crowd in the alley, he made his way towards Gringotts. Since he was so little, and did not seem lost, the patrons in the Alley did not show any interest in him. Walking up the marble stairs was truly fantastic like every time he did it. He bowed slightly to the two Goblins that guarded the door. They, as custom demanded, bowed back.

Inside the bronze and silver doors Hadrian came to the lobby where he walked up to the nearest available counter. Funnily enough, the one sitting there was Griphook, the first Goblin Hadrian spoke to the last time he first came to the bank.

"Good day, sir." Griphook looked at Hadrian with the customary scowls that all the Goblins wore. "I wish to do an inheritance ritual. If you could you show me the way, I would be very grateful."

"This way sir." sneered the Goblin, making sure that Hadrian knew he did not believe Hadrian would get anything out of the ritual. Since he had asked for an inheritance ritual to be performed, the Goblins knew that he was unsure if he had any money at their bank and therefore he was not important. For the Goblins money was power, and without money the Goblins had no interest the humans. Hadrian respected them for that, and was not offended by the rude way the Goblin addressed him. He was after all just eleven in body and to the Goblins; children did not have enough riches to be respected.

Walking into one of the passageways towards a set of important looking doors, Hadrian wondered, like so many times before, how big Gringotts actually were. There were a lot of passageways and doors and he was sure that if he had not been accompanied by a Goblin he would have been terrible lost. Griphook knocked on one of the doors and opened it when the "enter!" came.

Hadrian walked into a small office looking room, filled with papers, bookshelves, a desk, a Goblin and a chair. It was a very uncomfortable looking chair made of something that looked like stone and surely would be cold to sit on. Slowly Hadrian sat down on the chair meeting the eyes of the Goblin in the room.

Hadrian knew Goblin customs very well after his stay with his mentors. He could speak Gobbledegook if he wanted to as well. He knew that if he stayed silent until the Goblin addressed him first, the Goblin was bound to act civil and not tell anyone of anything that happened between them.

"My name is Bladvak. How may I help you?" the Goblin gave in.

"I am Hadrian Jove Peters, but my birth name is Harry James Potter." The Goblin looked even more intense at him. "I wish to do an inheritance ritual."

"Of course, Mr. Potter. One moment." He flipped through some of his papers before pulling one of them out of the (organized?) mess. "Here it is. Just prick your finger with this knife," he laid a ritual knife with runes on it at the desk beside the parchment. "and lose three drops of your blood on the parchment. Then we wait to see if there is something you can claim."

Hadrian did as told and saw the blood drops get absorbed into the paper. Thin letters started to form using the blood as ink.

_Harry James Potter aka. Hadrian Jove Peters_

_Lord of the Ancient and Nobel House of Potter_

_Liquid assets_

_Properties_

_Heirlooms_

_Library_

_Lord of the Ancient and Nobel House of Gryffindor_

_Liquid assets_

_Heirlooms_

_Library_

_Lord of the Ancient and Nobel House of Ravenclaw_

_Heirlooms_

_Library_

_Lord of the Royal House of Dardanus_

_Claim to the royal throne (discontinued year 700)_

_Vault 5 (unknown content)_

_Heir of the Ancient and Nobel House of Slytherin_

_No access without permission from Lord of the House_

_Heir of the Ancient and Nobel House of Black _

_No access without permission from the Lord of the House_

Hadrian could just stare at the parchment. He had not known he had a claim to so much! The Royal House of Dardanus, he had read about them, but there was not much he remembered right now. Where had that line come from?

And he was Heir to the Slytherin line? Well that may be from the unsuccessful killing curse that Voldemort tried to do that time. But how could he be Heir to House of Black? Was he not placed in Sirius will after Sirius got out of Azkaban the last time?

Of course he was Lord of House of Potter, he was after all the only one left of that House that he knew. But to be Lord of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw was a bit unexpected. Especially Ravenclaw.

He felt a bit peeved that he had not gotten to do this, the first time came to the wizarding world, it was after all his inheritance. But no Dumbledore had wanted him to be ignorant, so that he could be the pawn he wanted him to be.

"Do you wish for me to bring the Lord and Heir rings?" Bladvak asked the still confused Hadrian.

"What do the rings do?"

"They are used to access the vaults without the keys. Safer than the keys, no one may access the vaults with keys that is not accepted by the rings."

"And is there any key accepted by the rings now?"

"No, every key that is accepted by the rings already will be nullified when you take on the rings, because then you will be the new Lord and the Old Lord loses his rights. It is a ritual of sorts that the Wizards have."

"And the Heir rings, what do they do?"

"They tell others that you are first in line to inherited the Lord title, makes you Steward if the Lord is still alive but unable to do his duties. Of course all the Rings are also portkeys to the different Family Houses; they bypass the wards so that you can access them."

"Please bring them."

Bladvik called another Goblin to bring the different Rings, coming back with a chest. "The Rings can denounce you from your title if they believe you are not right to the title, even if you are right by blood." The Goblin warned when Hadrian reached into the chest to take one of the six rings laying there.

-m-

The Rings accepted him. When all of them were placed on his fingers they fused together making just one ring and promptly disappeared.

"What happened?"

"The Rings knows that you don't wish to show them to everyone, therefore they become invisible until you are ready to use them and show them to everyone."

Hadrian nodded. Looking down at his finger, he could feel the heavy weight of the ring making him feel better, because he felt they were there even if he could not see them there.

"Was there something else, Lord Potter?"

"Yes, I was wondering if it was possible to change my name."

"That is possible right now because you are in a way reborn when you take on the Lord ring(s) for the first time. What do you wish to be named?"

"Hadrian Jove, and I believe the best surname would be Potter since it is my birth name."

"Very well, Hadrian Jove Potter. Just sign here and the name change will be recorded at the Ministry."

Hadrian signed and saw the document disappear. "Is this permanent and fully legal?"

"Of course. Goblins are honest with our clients as long as they show us the proper respect, and that you have done today Lord Potter. Also since you have accepted your place as Lord of your Houses you are automatically emancipated, because a Lord cannot be under aged."

"Wonderful! Tell me; since I have so much money in the bank, would I get an accountant?"

"Yes I believe you would."

"Can I recommend someone I wish to work with?"

"You can recommend, but the one you ask for can refuse."

"Of course. Then I wish to recommend the Goblin Griphook and Bladvak to take care of my vaults and interest at this Bank. They will of course be paid a generous salary that can be discussed if they wish to take the job."

Bladvik looks very surprised, something Goblins don't do often, and just stare at Hadrian.

"Thank you for doing business with me."

-m-

When he finished his business with the Goblins Hadrian walks around the Alley, finding the different shops he needs to get his supplies to school. He brought a seven compartments trunk, where the inside was bigger than the outside. There was a lock on the trunk making it impossible for someone without his rings, his magic and his blood to open it.

He placed all the things he brought inside the trunk. His potions ingredients went into his potion laboratory in the trunk, the plants he brought to have his own potions garden went into the greenhouse in one of the compartments.

One of the neat things about the trunk was that it could be shrunken by a commando word of Hadrian's chose. That feature would be rather good to have in the muggle world, where Hadrian could not do magic without getting expelled, it would have been difficult to drag a big trunk with him everywhere, now he could just place it in his pocket.

After getting those things he went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, where he was pounced on by an eager shop worker.

"Hello dear. Hogwarts robes for you too? I have someone inside already, getting his new robes. Just walk in here and we can start."

Inside he came face to face with no other than Draco Malfoy. "Hello, are you going to Hogwarts too?"

"If I was not going to Hogwarts would I buy Hogwarts robes?"

Draco Malfoy did not seemed a bit put out by his demeanor. "I am going there myself. Becoming a Slytherin, of course, like my whole family. I could go to Ravenclaw too, but I would rather die than be placed in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. In which house do you want to be?" He was looking rather snobbish with his nose in the air and a scrutinizing look at Hadrian.

But before Hadrian could answer the future Slytherin had plowed on. "I think it is bad that they let in all kinds of riff raff at Hogwarts. Father wanted me to go to Durmstrang, but changed his mind. Mudbloods should not be allowed in, do you not agree?"

He took a pause to breath before continuing. "Mother is buying my potions ingredients while Father is buying my wand…"

"Is that possible, since you are here, I mean. The wand is after all special for you."

"Well, he is more like waiting for me to get there to buy my wand. You! Look where you put those needles!" He picked at the girl that seemingly had picked him with the needle.

"You are finished dear." The worker measuring Hadrian's clothes held out a heap of robes for Hadrian to take. He jumped of the measuring chair he had stood on and took his clothes, making his way to the counter.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, what's yours?"

"Thank you." He told the worker and paid for the robes. Turning back to Malfoy he said "Hadrian." and walked out of the shop. He would buy the rest of the clothes he needed at a later time.

Walking to one of the side alleyways he unshrunk his trunk and placed the robes into the bedroom compartment, he would sort the clothes out later. Then he shrunk it again and placed it back in his pocket.

Walking back to the main Alley he looked up and down the shops trying to decide which of the two shops he had left, the bookshop or the wand shop, he would go to first. Deciding and feeling rather giddy about it he almost skipped down the Alley towards the wand shop.

Walking in the door of Mr. Ollivander's he saw Lord Malfoy sitting on the spindly legged chair that Hagrid broke the first time Hadrian brought his wand. The small bell on the door made a sound as he walked in and the older Malfoy stood up, looking at him.

Hadrian did not return the stare. It would do him no good to do so, since he technically did not know the man yet. He walked up to the counter and saw into the darkest corner, before nodding. "Good afternoon, Mr. Ollivander. May I get my wand please?" He knew that the old wand maker liked to scare his customers the first time they entered his shop, to keep the mysterious air around him and his profession. Wand making was a dying art that very few people knew how to use.

"Mr. Potter! I was wondering when you would come here. I still remember your parents when they got their first wands. Your father got…"

"Eleven inches, Mahogany, good for Transfiguration."

"Yes precisely. And your mother got…"

"Ten and a quarter inches, willow, good for charms."

"Once more right, Mr. Potter."

Both of them ignored the man (Lucius Malfoy) in the background. He was obviously trying to speak, but he did not get any word in.

"Hm. A wand for you. What is your wand hand?"

"I am ambidextrous."

"Are you now? Well then that will make this a bit more difficult I am afraid."

Hadrian was measured everywhere it seemed, while that was going on Draco and Narcissia Malfoy came into the shop. Draco was starring slack jawed at the eccentric man that was almost bouncing around the shop, drawing out wands from his shelves.

"Here try this one. No. What about this? No, definitely not that…"

Like that is continued for a while, until "Eleven inches Holly, try this one."

When Hadrian got the wand in his hand he got the feeling of right, but something overshadowed the feeling. Something was telling him that there was something missing.

"Hm. It seems like it is the right wand, but at the same time it is not. Let's try this. Keep that wand in the hand it feels right in and then try this in the other hand."

Hadrian took the Holly wand in his right hand and with his left took the dark red wand Ollivander offered him.

And the feeling he got was _just right_.

There were no sparkles, nothing remotely magic happening that told the other about what happened, so when Hadrian moved the two wands together and they fused, the other people there stared in alarm. And if that was not enough, the fused together wand started to grow and become a staff, before it shrunk again and split back to two wands like it had been from the start.

Ollivander looked at Hadrian with an almost reverent look. "Those two wands are special, Mr. Potter. Very special. The first wand is the brother wand to the Dark Lord's wand and the second; the second is from the Royal Blood Tree. One has the core of phoenix feather, the other Basilisk venom. Life and death they represent and together they are frightful. Use them with care Mr. Potter."

"How much do I owe you, Mr. Ollivander?"

"Twelve galleons, I am sorry but that's the price for the two of them together."

"Of course, if I will buy both, I pay for both. Here and have a nice day."

"Thank you and the same to you."

Leaving the wand shop with his two wands in wand holsters spelled to make it impossible for other than him to take the wands from there, Hadrian walked into Flourish and Blotts to get his school books and a few more.

Those few more books turned out to be most of the newest books from almost every subject in the store.

When he walked up to the counter and presented a list to the man there over all the books he wanted from the shop, including the prices and the finished amount of money, the man just stared at him like he was mad.

"Young man, this is a lot of books and a lot of money. I believe you have to talk to your parents before you can by all these books."

"Sir I do have the money to pay for this and I do not need my parents for permission to use them because this money is my own money. Now please can you just ring them up and I will pay, thereafter can you help me get them?"

When Hadrian paid without problems there was nothing the poor shop keeper could do, except follow after Hadrian sorting and checking all the books Hadrian picked off the shelves to be the ones he paid for.

After getting all the books and storing them in the trunk, in the compartment he had decided to make into a library, he left the book shop. The shop owner stood in the door, plainly relieved to get him away from his shop. 'That was one odd boy', was his thoughts about the event that had occurred.

The last shop of the day was Magical Menagerie, where Hadrian brought the snowy white owl he called had had gotten from Hagrid the first time, and called her Hedwig, in memory of the first Hedwig who he had lost the summer before seventh year, when Vernon had come home drunk and killed her, 'because the bloody bird made too much noise'.

"I do not think Flora will call you stupid, even if she was not the one who got to pick you out." Hadrian almost cooed at the snowy owl while walking down Diagon Alley and out into London.

The owl, Hedwig, just hooted from his shoulder where she sat looking at the London streets. Her cage securely placed in the living room in the trunk.

-m-

AN: the trunks compartments if that part was a bit confusing:

There are seven compartments:

1. A living room

2. A bedroom (including bathroom)

3. A potions lab

4. A library

5. A greenhouse

6. Training room (more about that one later)

7. Kitchen (useful to have when hungry)


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe or characters are not mine._

**Title: The White Lord**

**Summary: Harry Potter is betrayed by those he trusted. He goes back in time so that he can be unified with his soulmate and help him on his way to balance between Light and Dark.**

**Pairing: Hadrian (Harry)/Voldemort**

_AN: Thank you all for the reviews! Wow a hundred reviews - It made my day! Therefore you get a new chapter to celebrate. I am not sure if the chapters will be as long as this one in the future…_

Chapter 5 – The Hogwarts Express

Hadrian had used the next month until he went to Hogwarts to intertwine his loose ends.

First he took his time organizing his trunk to how he wanted it to be. The living room was very homelike with a beverage cabinet, pictures he had bought on the walls and a couch, chairs and a table. He also had a bookcase with poetry and his favorite books standing against the wall. This was a room to relax in when everything would become too much or when he would become too irritated with the children that he had to live with for the next five to seven years.

The green house was coming along nicely. The plants were growing and seemed to thrive there, which was very good since he then did not need to buy all the potion ingredients he needed to his potions lab, which was furnished with everything he needed to make the potions he wanted to make at every time. There were shelves for storing of potions and shelves for storing of ingredients, and also a long and big workbench in the middle of the room, which suited Hadrian perfectly.

The training room was installed with everything he would need to train his body and mind. Weapons and training dummies where placed against the wall just waiting for one of Hadrian's future training sessions.

But what Hadrian liked most of all where the library. The library was the biggest room in the trunk, with shelves everywhere from floor to ceiling. Not all of the shelves were filled with books yet, because he had many years to fill it up like he wanted it to be, and it would have been suspicious if he had bought more book than he had done.

He had divided the library into two main sections: one for Muggle books and one for the Magical books. Of course the main sections were also divided into smaller sections after subjects afterward to have system to it. Hadrian really liked all the books he had, most of the books in the Muggle section he had gradually copied from the University library and Eton library for the last five years and therefore he had now a great collection of books of varied topics that he needed or just wanted.

Hadrian really liked the library, not just because of all the books he had there, but also because of the computer he had spelled to work on magic instead of electricity. In the future computers had become a common part of the wizarding world, thanks to Hermione, to better store information and such. Hadrian had learned the spell to turn a muggle computer into a magical object from her before the war was over and he was betrayed and with it he would keep in contact with the muggle world.

He could send mail and that way help students who asked for help, and keep in contact with the school staff and the School Master. He could also give video lectures and that way keep up with his teaching and use the mail and the muggle section of the library to keep up with his studies in muggle subjects.

For the month since Hadrian had been in Diagon Alley to the first of September Hadrian had been vary of using his magic outside of the trunk. Actually he had not even used his magic outside of the trunk at all. He knew he was emancipated and that he could technically use magic outside of school, but he also knew that since he was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' everyone (The Ministry and Dumbledore) would keep track of him. And since he did not want them to know just yet that he was emancipated he did not use magic outside of the trunk, not even his wandless magic.

Hadrian knew that the Ministry did not have a trace on the wands like people liked to believe, a trace that disappeared when they became seventeen and of age. He knew that the Ministry actually kept a trace on every single wizard and witch magical aura, which was taken and stored into glass balls like the prophecy balls in the Department of Mystery. These balls would pulse with color every time a person used his or her magic. All the aura balls was tagged with names, so those working in the Department that kept track of the balls knew who used the magic, but they did not know where the person resided when they used magic.

That was what the colors where for. Green color meant that the person was of age and could therefore use magic legally (those balls were largely overlooked). Red color meant that the person was over the age of eleven and used magic outside of school. Yellow meant that a person was under the age of eleven, or did not know of the magical world and therefore the magic was accidental magic. There were just two colors that enabled the ministry workers to trace the magic and that were when the ball was red or when it were yellow with red spots (which meant that there had been an outburst of accidental magic where muggles had to be obliviated).

He knew that everyone – especially Dumbledore – had kept track of his magic since he became the famous hero. They had kept track of his magic to ensure that he was alive and of course magical (it would have been a catastrophe if he had become a Squib) and to feel that they had some semblance of control over him. He also knew that if he used his magic outside of the trunk (since it was a magical object it would conceal his magical signature so that the aura ball would not pick it up, like it did not pick up magical aura inside a magical house enable pureblood and half-blood children living in magical houses to use magic outside of school), his aura ball would become green now that he was emancipated and everyone would know of his status as Lord.

Hadrian did not want anyone to know just yet, since he did not want Dumbledore, or the Ministry to contest his emancipation and making him a ward of the Ministry or the school taking away his control over his own life. They would say it was for his own good, since he was after all just eleven and had grown up in the muggle world and therefore did not know anything about the magical world. Hadrian knew he needed independence to do as he liked, and if not using magic outside of the trunk made him free so be it.

The second thing Hadrian did to organize the next few years of his life (the first thing being the trunk) was to speak with the School Master.

-m-

He had asked for a meeting with the School Master a few days before he got his letter. But the School Master did not call Hadrian to his office before the day after Hadrian's outing to Diagon Alley. Hadrian walked into the sparsely furnished room. It was done in dark colors and there was a feeling of darkness and that you had done something wrong walking into this office. But Hadrian ignored it.

The School Master sat behind his desk, reading some papers he probable had to sign for something or another. Sitting down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk, Hadrian looked around the room he had been to just a few times because he and the School Master used to meet different and more informal places. There were shelves filled with diplomas and pictures of old classes and famous people who had gone to the school. On the desk there were a picture frame with a picture of a young pair with two children; a boy and a girl. They seemed to be a happy family, and Hadrian wondered a little who they were. Maybe it had been the School Master himself when he was young or maybe it was his daughter or son's family?

"That is my son and daughter-in-law, they have been married for three years now, time goes fast doesn't it?" The School Master confirmed Hadrian's observations.

"I agree."

The School Master nodded, sighing and looked away from the papers to met the eyes of Hadrian.

"You have sent an application of leave for a few years, Hadrian. May I ask why? Is there something here that makes you want to go away?"

"No not at all School Master. I do really like to be here, and I get challenged every day. But I know there are more out there, and since I am so young I thought that maybe I could see a bit of those things now, before settling down I mean."

"Settle down? You are eleven years old Hadrian, why think of settling down already?"

"Exactly School Master. I am just eleven years old, but I have a stable job already, some would say that I have finished my schooling and I am rich. Why not enjoy life now? Get more experience and travel around."

"Where would you travel, Hadrian? And what will you do?"

"I am not sure yet, I have gotten some offers from other schools that teach a different curriculum than here, some of them could be interesting to study at for some time. Of course even though I will be studying other places or travel around I can still teach here. You can get me on mail and such if you need to get in contact with me."

"What about you're teaching position here?"

"I can do some classes around Christmas and seminars during the summer part of the year, then I can use the time I travel to study to some new subjects."

"Teach here the weeks around Christmas and seminars during summer, and video lectures? Maybe correct tests and supervise via mail thought out the year for a few years? Is that the deal with the leave?"

"Yes School Master." Hadrian saw him into the eyes for a little while until the School Master nodded and broke eye contact. With a new sigh the School Master signed his permission for leave. Taking it and holding it out to Hadrian, he said: "This is under the condition that you do what we decided here now."

Hadrian took the paper and smiled. "Yes School Master."

"How many times have I told you to call me Oven?"

Hadrian smiled again. The difficult part was over since he was back to get Hadrian become more informal. "One more time than the last time you asked, sir."

The School Master chuckled a little at the standard answer from Hadrian. "I hear that you want to recommend a student to the school?"

"Yes. His name is Eric Yorkie. Wants to study law, he was to an application meeting here not that long ago trying to get a scholarship."

"I remember him, a very bright boy. Good grades and the drive to get somewhere. How do you know him Hadrian?"

"We come from the same orphanage. He was one of those you just remember even though you are young like I was that time."

"Yes. Well if you will take him under your wing, so to say, I will let him get one of the scholarships."

"Of course I will take him, but it will be for most of the time through mail."

"Yes yes, but that I think will not make any problem."

-m-

"This year Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts. Harry has grown up with muggles and I expect you all to help him feel welcome here. _Hogwarts has to become his home."_

Albus Dumbledore looked at his staff over the edge of his half moon glasses.

"Harry has had a very hard childhood, being placed at an orphanage by his blood family and then being adopted by someone unknown. I expect he will be sorted to Gryffindor like his parents, so you Minerva have to be nice to him, but don't coddle him. He needs to become strong on his own."

Minerva McGonagall nodded to the old Headmaster. While Severus Snape sneered amused with the thought of how they would react when the "Gryffindor Golden Boy" they seemed to expect showed them that he was not so Golden and nowhere near a Gryffindor.

"Severus," the old man turned to him. "I expect you to treat him worse than everyone else. You must establish yourself to the Slytherin students as one that hate Harry Potter so that they remain loyal to you and also starts to hate him. Harry will need some healthy rivalry when he starts."

Once more the gaze of the Headmaster swiped over the teachers, taking in all the "eager" teachers at staff that had gotten special assignment concerning Harry. Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout, Rubeus Hagrid, Rolanda Hooch, Madam Poppy Pomfrey and Sybill Trelawney sat in the teacher's conference room listening to the Headmaster laying out his plan for Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts Higher School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"I have made it so that Harry will meet the Weasleys at the train station, they will be good influence to him. And of course the youngest Weasley boy, Ronald, will lead him to the Stone."

"Do you think it will be safe for them? They are just children after all; they need to be protected." Minerva, Sprout and Pomfrey looked concerned.

"They will get the protection they need."

"But why do you think someone wants to steal the stone?" Rolanda Hooch asked.

Sighing the Headmaster answered. "There is always someone who wants the Stone, before no one knew where it was; now someone knows. And there have been rumors that He is back, and is out to get it. Therefore I brought it here, where it is safer."

"Maybe safer for the Stone, but not for the students." was Severus sarcastic contribution to the conversation.

"The students are well protected Severus, we have already discussed this and there is nothing more to be said about it. My decision is final."

"And if the students get hurt?" Madam Pomfrey shot in.

"Then they have learned a valuable lesson, I believe."

There was silence after that, while every person around the table thought about the meaning behind those words.

"Well then, let us prepare for the students!" said a much chirper Headmaster.

-m-

Hadrian came to King's Cross Station one hour before the train was going to leave. That way he could find a good compartment and get settled in much better than if he came half an hour before the train was going to leave.

"_Why do we have to be here so early?"_ a sleepy Flora stuck her head out from Hadrian's shirt sleeve.

"_I do not want to be caught in the crowds and racket there will be outside when the other students and parents come here in half an hour. By being here earlier we get to settle in and just enjoy the time without any stress and a lot of people."_

"_Good point. But I still want to sleep."_ said the snake affronted.

"_I can put you in my trunk. There you will have quiet and…"_

"_No one will see me, and that is good for you."_

"_Well, yes."_

"_Come on then, place me in the trunk. There are good sleeping places there anyway."_

Hadrian laughed and opened his trunk. Flora went into it and to the compartment with the bedroom, she liked to be there better than any of the other compartments because Hedwig was kept out of the bedroom but had free reign in the others compartments that Hadrian had allowed his familiars to be in.

Hadrian closed the trunk again and levitated it inside the train. He soon found a compartment at the very end of the train and placed the trunk up to the coat rack to get it out of the way. Then he settled down in the seat with one of the books he had taken out to read while they travelled.

Half an hour later the first people started to pour into the platform and fifteen minutes later it was fully crowded. There were chattering children, nearly weeping parents, owls hooting, cats shrieking. People were running from one place to another, pressing their way through the crowd, trying to find other people or their luggage and pets.

Hadrian saw the Weasley family coming through the barrier five minutes before the train was going to leave. Molly Weasley looked a bit worried, and kept looking back at the barrier. Ginevra Weasley pestered her about something, but was ignored. The twins walked off to find their friends. Percy stood with his mother trying to look important, while Ron stood in the background, sulking.

'They are very likely looking for me.' Hadrian felt amused. The Headmaster had already started to scheme and try to form Hadrian's time at school it seemed: like he had tried to form Hadrian's time outside of school too; with the Dursleys and the Potions Master.

But this time he would fail. That should Hadrian make sure of.

There was a hoot from the train pipe telling everyone to make their way on board. Slowly the platform depleted for students and there were just the parents and the younger children (too young to go to Hogwarts) left, standing on the platform and waving goodbye.

Hadrian tore his gaze away from the window and went back to read in his book. It was not one of the hardest books he had, but he needed to look like a believable first year if someone decided to look into his compartment.

He was reading about how to cut the flobberworms to get the best effect in different potions, when Neville Longbottom opened the compartment door. Hadrian looked up from the book he was reading and meet the stare of a very shy Neville.

Hadrian felt once more amused about everything. He remembered how shy Neville had been the first time and knew that the future Gryffindor would be pushed around for years to come. It was not before fifth year and the DA that Neville grew into something more, someone worthy of Gryffindor.

'This time', Hadrian promised himself, 'this time I will make him more confident earlier.'

"He-hello-o?"

"Hello."

"Ha-have youseenatoad?"

"I am sorry I did not get that."

Neville flushed bright red before stuttering the question again. "Have you seen a toad?"

Hadrian made a show of thinking hard before shaking his head. "No, I cannot remember to have seen one."

"Okey, I wi-will go look-looking somewhere else th-then."

"I can help you, if you want."

Neville, who had bowed his head looking at his shoes, looked up with shining eyes. "C-can you?"

"Yes, do you have your wand?"

"Y-yes." Neville looked at him with a wondering look.

"Take out your wand then." Neville did as asked. "And make a circle while calling the toad to you. The spell is _Accio_."

"H-how do I d-do th-that?"

"What is your name?"

"Nev-Neville Longbottom."

"Right then, Neville. Do it like this." And Hadrian took the hand Neville had his wand in and moved him through the circle motion. "And then say: _Accio Neville's toad!_"

"Accio Neville's toad." With a bit prompting Hadrian got Neville to do it. Neville said it a bit unsure, but Hadrian used a bit of his own wandless magic to get the toad. It came flying into the compartment and landed in Neville's outstretched hands.

Neville starred at the toad with an air of disbelieving. Before a big smile made the way to his face and he looked up at Hadrian with tears in his eyes. "I did it! I really did it!"

"Of course you did it, you are a wizard, are you not?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I truly am a wizard. My family was so happy when I got the letter. They have thought I was a Squib for years, but after Great Uncle Algie dropped me from a second floor window and I bounced back I knew I could do a little magic, but I did not knew if it was enough to get in here. Great Uncle was so happy that he brought me Trevor when I got the letter."

"Trevor?"

"Yes." Neville held up the toad. "I named him Trevor."

"It is a good name."

"I-I am sor-ry, but what is your name?"

"I am Hadrian." Hadrian smiled to the nervous boy, indicating with a hand that Neville should take a seat. "Hadrian Potter."

Neville gaped at him, before closing his mouth. "I-I th-thought the only Potter was named Har-ry?"

"Well yes. But you see I grew up at an orphanage without knowing my name. I got my name from the initials that were written on the blanket I was tucked inside when I was found. HJP – Hadrian Jove Peters. When I was at Gringotts I changed my name to Hadrian Jove Potter, so now I am Hadrian Potter."

"You grew up at an orph-orphanage?"

"Just until I started school, afterwards I lived in dormitories at the schools I went to."

"I have never been away from home before without Grandmother. Was it not scary?"

"I cannot remember. Maybe a little."

"Wow."

Hadrian was happy that Neville did not ask him anything about Voldemort and that night. He had truly hated people who did that last time and he would hate them this time too. When the trolley lady came by Hadrian brought nothing while Neville brought one package with Chocolate Frogs.

While Neville munched on his frogs Hadrian picked up his book again. He had read about five pages before Neville spoke again. "Do you like plants too?"

Hadrian looked at Neville over the brim of the book, noticing the reddened cheeks. "Plants are interesting." he answered uncommitted.

"I love plants!" Neville's enthusiasm was brought forth once more. "I have a garden at home, where I have all kinds of plants. And I can keep them alive for a long time. Sometimes I have gotten almost dead plants fresh again. Grandmother says I have green thumbs and give me new plants all the time."

Hadrian leant back in his seat and just listened to the enthusiastic boy. Neville did not show any of the shy and nervous side right now and Hadrian liked the sight.

"I have read all the books we have about plants at the manor and learned them by heart because the plants deserve the best care we can give them…"

Neville threw himself into a monologue about different plants and how to take care of them the best way while Hadrian amused himself with looking at the flushed Neville Longbottom.

Suddenly the door was thrown open by a blond boy with big goons at his back. "Good afternoon, Malfoy. How do you do?"

Draco Malfoy stopped and looked a bit perplexed at the two boys sitting in the compartment looking at him. One of them, _'Potter'_, looked at him with an amused expression while the other, _'Longbottom'_, looked a bit irritated. That was a new experience to the Malfoy Heir, because he had never seen the Longbottom Heir do anything more than stare shyly at his shoes. Draco Malfoy felt a bit unnerved.

"Hadrian asked a question Draco, are you not going to answer? I thought you had learned your manners?"

Draco flushed. In did he did not follow the customs. But did it have to be a Longbottom that pointed it out for him?

"I apologize for my rudeness. I am well, thank you. And how are you?" He bowed a little like he had been taught to do when he offered sincere apology.

"We are both fine thank you. Come in and sit down if you want and then you could perhaps introduce us to your companions?" Draco hear the accept of his apology in the tone used and also the polite invite as a bridge over hurt feelings. Hadrian was a lot like his Father with his diplomatic responses Draco thought.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle. Our families are allied and we have known each other since we were little." The two nodded their head at Hadrian and Neville, communicating that they were lower rank than the two they were presented to. "Crabbe, Goyle this is Hadrian Potter and Neville Longbottom." Hadrian and Neville nodded slightly back to them, acknowledged their presence.

Draco sat down in the offered seat while Crabbe and Goyle remained standing with the door that they had closed behind them when they had been invited inside. The three boys looked at each other and ignored the two lesser nobles at the door. They were sizing each other up.

"The Sons of the three highest standing Pureblood Families starting at school the same year, who would have thought that?" It was Neville who broke the silence with the ironic question. The other two chuckled.

"We will be rivals until two of us have acknowledged one of us to be the superior, had one of us been older we would not have to do this." Draco agreed. "But I already thought you were out of the Game, Longbottom."

"So did I, until Hadrian made me see that I am more than I believed I was."

"Hadrian made you see? When did you two meet? And Potter why does the whole train believe that you won't be coming to school this year?"

Hadrian chuckled a little at the blunt question. "Maybe because no one have seen me? I went fairly unnoticed in Diagon Alley and was on the train before everyone else came to the platform this morning."

Draco nodded. "That would explain it. But I still do not understand why they have not gotten in here and seen you. The other kids are searching the train after you."

"There has been no one here since I got here, Malfoy." Neville said with a shrug. "And I had nothing against it. I like the quiet. And to answer your earlier question: I meet Hadrian today when I came in here looking for my toad."

"Why do you keep calling him 'Hadrian' Longbottom? He is Potter or 'Harry' as he is named by his parents."

"Actually Malfoy my name is Hadrian, like I presented myself to you in Madam Malkin's shop. I changed my name from Harry," he shuddered a little at his former name, "to Hadrian, since Hadrian is the name I have grown up with."

Draco furred his forehead, clearly thinking hard. "You cannot change your birthname, there is great power in that name. Take mine for example: Draco. Draco is Latin for dragon. A dragon is a fierce protector, strong fighter and a loyal guardian. Of course Draco is also a star constellation and in many of the Old Families it is important that the Heir gets a strong name that is written in the stars."

Draco looked back at Hadrian. "The name 'Harry' have two different meaning because it is the shortened name of two different names. The first is Henry that means something like 'ruler of the home', but that is not the important one. The other shortened name is Harold who means 'heroic leader' and that is in a way what you are to the wizarding world or in any case what they want you to become."

"Wow, you really know a lot about the meanings of names, Malfoy." Neville looked at the blonde boy in shock. Draco got red cheeks and mumbled: "I just looked it up after that meeting we had in Diagon."

"Well maybe the name 'Hadrian' does not have such fancy meanings but when I think about Hadrian I think of the Hadrian's Wall. Build in the Roman time as a defense against enemies. From both sides of it actually, so like me it is the place in the middle of a conflict."

"In the middle of a conflict? Why do you say that?" Neville looked searching at Hadrian.

"He thinks that the Dark Lord will come back." Draco shuddered.

"I do not think he will come back. I know he will come back; it is just a matter of time. Hopefully it will not be like last time, but somehow I doubt that."

"Y-you think it will be full war and as gruesome like the last one?" Neville looked at Hadrian fearfully.

"Yes."

"How do you know? We were just babies when the last war ended, and after what I found out you grew up with muggles." Draco said a bit angry, trying to mask the fear, but Hadrian heard it.

"Sometimes I just know. I cannot explain it."

"Maybe you are a Seer then. I heard that there have been Seers in my family." Neville tried to minimize it.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I have never heard of a Seer in the Potter family and I have many years' studies about the Pureblood Families behind me."

"Who knows? Maybe I will be the first Seer of the Potter Family?"

The off handed manner Hadrian said that made them laugh and the heavy atmosphere that had become almost visible, lightened.

"I believe that we better change to our school uniforms now, it is getting darker outside. We are almost there I think."

The boys looked at each other before Hadrian and Neville rose to change clothes. Draco and his two goons were already clothed in the correct uniform. "We came prepared already so that we did not have to think about when or where to change. You never know which company you are in and it is rude to be in the presence of a lady when you realize that you need to change." was Draco's only answer to the lifted eyebrow of Hadrian.

After fumbling about, and getting the clothes on they sat down again. Hadrian looking out of the window trying to remember how long the express had taken those times he went to school with it.

He did not remember.

And he felt slightly sad about it. He had taken the train ten times in his life and he did not remember. But he also knew why he did not remember, and that made him even sadder.

The train started to slow down. It was dark outside, dark but a clear night with the stars shining and blinking merrily.

The train came to a shuddering halt. Hadrian and the rest of their little group left the trunks in the compartment and stepped down at the Hogsmeade platform.

"Firs' years'! Firs' years'! Over her', to me!"


	7. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for the reviews! To clear something up: Eric Yorkie is a muggle. He is nine years older than Hadrian and therefore he starts university like a normal muggle. There is no magical with him, but he is included in the plotline for a reason…_

_Disclaimer: I love Harry Potter – but the books and characters are still not mine_

_Title: The White Lord_

_Pairing: Hadrian (Harry)/Voldemort_

_Summary: Harry was betrayed by his friends and went back in time to make things right.  
_

Chapter 6 – The Sorting

"Firs' years'! Firs' years'!" came the booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid over the general racket of all the students getting off the train. Hadrian looked up at the half-Giant from where they had gone off the train.

This time he did not feel anything when he saw him: not happiness like the first time he stood here waiting to take the boats to the school, not the gut wrecking sorrow he had felt when Hagrid was killed by a new Ministry law forbidding 'Half-breeds' to live, because they were more often than not turned to Voldemort than to the Ministry, nor either the bitter hatred he had felt when he found out that the kind half-Giant had betrayed him before he died.

Beside him Draco sneered. "We better go over there before he starts to do something stupid."

"He is not that stupid, Malfoy. Hagrid would just wait until everyone is gone."

"Maybe, but I am not interested in finding out what he would do. Let's go." And with that Draco pressed forward into the crowed to get to Hagrid, Neville following trying to keep up with him.

Hadrian shrugged to the two looks he got from Crabbe and Goyle. "Let us follow them, then." And they started to plough through the crowd after the two Purebloods.

"Is ev'ryone her'? Well then we go. Follow meh."

The first years looked more nervous and scared the closer they got to the castle. And Hadrian felt like snickering at them. They got to the boats floating at the lake and Hadrian heard some of the girls and a few boys muttering about falling into the lake and that the boats were dirty.

"I heard that there is a Giant Squid in the lake." One of the boys, Hadrian was sure he remembered him as a Ravenclaw, looked fearfully at the water.

"Get in folks. This will take yeh to the castle. No more than three in a boat."

Hadrian, Draco and Neville got into one together, while Crabbe and Goyle got into one with a girl Hadrian guessed was Millicent Bulstrode. Slowly they started their journey across the lake. When they came closer to the castle Hadrian could hear the collective gasp, like he himself had done that first time. This time he was not nearly as impressed, but still Hogwarts was a formidable sight.

From one of the nearby boats Hadrian heard Hermione Granger trying to whisper, but failing miserable because everyone could hear her. "I read in _Hogwarts a History_ that it is custom to take the first years over the lake for formally introduce them to the castle. And the castle has to approve of them. Of course no one in a few hundred years has ever been turned away, but…"

"Shut up!" Someone called and it became quiet.

They got ashore and were herded up to the castle doors and Hagrid lifted his hand and banged on it. Hadrian felt like he was a part of an old ritual and did not like it at all. You never knew what influence a ritual had on you.

The doors went up and in the light from the Great Hall stood Minerva McGonagall, ready to welcome the new students. She was quite the imposing figure there she stood with her stern face and hair in a tight bun.

"Follow me please."

The first years even more nervous now followed her silently. They were taken to a classroom not far from the Hall.

"Wait here until we are ready to Sort you. In the mean time you can tidy up a little." Here she looked at the redheaded Ronald Weasley (Hadrian remembered that Ron had a black spot on his nose) and an almost crying girl in the back. "And welcome to Hogwarts."

That welcome was slightly ominous in Hadrian's head.

Quickly he used a little of his magic to wandlessly tidy himself up, just to be on the sure side. And just waiting for the talk about how the sorting was done.

"I heard you had to fight a troll."

"No that is too dangerous. Maybe we have to be friends with a unicorn?"

"I think we have to do a test, some kind of written exam."

"I have read all the all the books on the booklist and also _Hogwarts a History_. I am sure they won't have us do anything dangerous. Perhaps we just have to show them some spells?"

"But I don't know any spells!"

"I have read some in the books, but I couldn't do any of the spells."

Draco stood shaking his head slightly, a smirk on his face while most of the others started to work themselves into a breakdown.

"They are truly stupid." He whispered to Hadrian. "Of course they don't expect us to know anything yet. That is why we are here: to learn. That girl has to be a Bookworm."

"And is that bad, Draco?"

"No of course not, but there are more things than just books."

Hadrian should to answer when there came a shriek from somewhere in the back. It was the ghosts that floated into the classroom to welcome the new students in their peculiar way.

The girl in the back kept on shrieking, and Hadrian started to become annoyed at the sound. 'That girl has to be a Muggleborn.'

Suddenly he was aware of someone scrutinizing him and he turned to look straight into the silvery form of the Bloody Baron. He dropped his gaze and bowed slightly, righting himself and looking while the bow was returned. Then the ghost floated out and the door went up admitting, once more, McGonagall.

"We are ready to Sort you now. Follow me, please."

They walked into the Great Hall, all the older students were looking at them and the teachers were categorizing them. Hermione Granger was again mouthing of facts, this time about the roof. Hadrian had almost forgotten how irritating she had been when they started the school year, but now he was very much reminded of it.

McGonagall walked up to the Hat, taking up the scroll and waited. The brim of the Hat opened and it started to sing:

_Welcome old and new_

_To the place where you will learn_

_Everything you will need in the world_

_Are you one that is brave of heart_

_And foolishly rush into things?_

_Then Gryffindor is you House._

_Maybe you seek knowledge above all_

_And lose yourself in the written word_

_In Ravenclaw you will find your home._

_Are you one of the hardworking few_

_Hiding in the shadows of others?_

_Hufflepuff will show you the way._

_Ambitious and cunning_

_But often falling to the lure of power_

_Are the Slytherin traits._

_So where to place you, where do you belong?_

_I do not know, therefore come here_

_And put me on. I will place you were you need to be._

Everyone clapped when the Hat finished and McGonagall started to call out the names on her list.

Hermione Granger went once more to Gryffindor, while Hanna Abbot became a Hufflepuff. When Neville was called, he walked up to the Hat more confidently than last time Hadrian remembered. Maybe he would remember to take the Hat off this time.

Soon the Hat shouted: "GRYFFINDOR" and Neville took it of his head walking to the red and golden table. But he looked back to see at Hadrian, in his eyes Hadrian could see that he looked for approval from him. Hadrian smiled a little to him, showing he supported him.

Malfoy was called and the Hat quickly placed him in: "SLYTHERIN" were he wanted to be.

Then they came to the P's. Hadrian, who had almost the entire time, looked down at the floor to not call attention to himself. Meet the eyes of Severus Snape before once more looking at his shoes like they were something special.

"Harry Potter."

His old name was called and the chattering rose. "Harry Potter? Did she say Harry Potter?" "Where is he?""No one saw him on the train.""Why is no one stepping forwards?"

Hadrian kept a firm face, but it was difficult when he saw the confusion on Draco, Neville and Severus faces.

"Harry James Potter!"

McGonagall called his name once more, looking hard down at the remaining students. Everyone fidget under her gaze. Dumbledore was searching the students, but could see no one that fit to how he thought Harry would look. He started to turn towards Severus, to ask him if he knew were Harry was, but aborted the movement when Minerva gazed at him for further instructions. He nodded for her to continue the Sorting.

While the rest of the students were Sorted, the older students could not settle down. Everyone was chattering about where their savoir could be and why he was not there.

Finally Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini, the last names on the list, were sorted into Gryffindor and Slytherin. But now everyone could see the one who stood there alone and who was not Sorted. How was that possible? Was he a year younger and had sneaked his way on the train? Or maybe he was not good enough to go to school there?

Dumbledore stood and looked down at the remaining student. Smiling a smile that was supposed to be calming and grandfatherly, but it was just foolish because the one it was directed at did not look up to see it.

"My dear boy, there seems to have happened a mistake. To sort it out we will need your name and date of Birth."

Everyone looked at the black haired boy lifted his gaze and said with confident and unwavering voice: "My name is Hadrian Jove Potter, born 31 of July 1980." His piercing green eyes without the glasses met the Headmasters eyes calmly.

"Mr. Potter why did you not step forward when you name was called?" Albus Dumbledore sounded slightly disapproving.

"Because my name is not Harry. How could I know if there was someone else with the name of Harry Potter or if it was me you meant?"

"Your birth name, Mr. Potter, is Harry."

"But my name today is Hadrian."

The Headmaster looked intensely at Hadrian, and Hadrian felt the slight probing of Legilimency, but before Hadrian had to do anything Severus Snape stood up.

"There is an easy way to find out what Mr. Potter's current name is. Let me Minerva." He pointed his wand at the scroll and there was a white light surrounding it before it went back to normal. "You just need to update the list, and then you will get the last registered name."

Minerva McGonagall looked at the scroll again, skimming down the list of names until: "Hadrian Potter!"

Hadrian walked up to the Hat while the Hall looked shocked at him. He had truly changed his name! That was almost unbelievable.

While Hadrian walked up to get the Hat he let his gaze look over the teacher's table. Severus smirked at him, his eyes filled with amusement. Albus Dumbledore looked at him with a frown. Quirrell gaze was calculating resting on him, before he turned away to look down at his plate.

The Hat was placed on his head and Hadrian felt the 'hands' of Legilimency enter his head from it. Slowly he let it inside his Occlumency shields.

"_Hello Mr. Potter."_

"Hello Hat."

"_It seems like I have Sorted you before. A Gryffindor?"_

"Yes. But there is not where I want to be placed this time."

"_No I can see that here. You should have taken my advice last time. You would have done well in Slytherin."_

"Well I was young and easily manipulated that time. I thought already that Slytherins were dark and evil wizards."

"_Sad you had to find out the hard way that we are all just Humans."_

"Yes."

"_Well then, since you do not protest I will place you in … SLYTHERIN!"_

There was not a word. Total silence filled the Great Hall. Hadrian rose from the three legged stool and gave the Hat a small bow before walking to the Slytherin table and sitting down.

The Slytherins regarded him silently before looking away, and in their way accepting him at their table. The silence of the Hall was broken by a yell: "How could you betray us like that! Y-you're evil! You are our hero; you are supposed to be in Gryffindor!"

Ronald Weasley stood at the end of the Gryffindor table were the other first years sat. He was red in the face and had fisted his hands. Hadrian ignored him, but from the corner of his eye he saw Ron getting berated by Percy.

Albus Dumbledore stood; the twinkle in his eye that had dimmed was back to full blast. "Welcome! Welcome to Hogwarts to everyone. Now I know you are hungry so I will not keep you waiting for the food. Tuck in!"

The tables were filled with plates of food. And a good aroma filled the air. Hadrian had always liked the food at Hogwarts; the house elves did make very good food. Hadrian chooses to eat a chicken wing and some potatoes. Around him his classmates and housemates have started to brag about parents and family connections, like every self respecting Slytherin was supposed to do.

"Father is close to the Minister. He is asked to help the Minister at all times of the day. Father is also on the board of Governors. Mother likes to have dinner parties and she has the best ones there is. Everyone wants to come to them. "Draco bragged, trying to impersonate Lucifer Malfoy, his father. Like that he looked ridicules because he was too young to get the right arrogance.

"My mother is one of the riches witches there is." said Blaise Zabini.

"That's because she marries rich and then kills her husbands, getting all the moneys." shot in Millicent Bulstrode.

"She is independent of men." was Blaise answer to that.

"The Parkinson's are a high placed family. We are an important part of society." Pansy stuck her nose up in the air. "We are brought up to be Ladies."

Hadrian just listened to them talk, not being a part of it, but not excluding himself either. He saw one of the group do exactly like he did, just sitting there, observing. Hadrian could not remember to have seen him before, and really wondered who he was.

"How about you then, Potter?" sneered Pansy suddenly to Hadrian. He just narrowed his eyes at her before righting himself in his seat looking down at her.

"I am the only one of us that has something to brag about, but I believe it will be degrading me to do it."

"You are just a Mudblood, Potter. There is nothing special about you."

"Parkinson, if you do not know your own teaching of Mudbloods, Half-bloods and Purebloods, I wish you would keep your mouth closed. I am actually a first generation Pureblood since both my parents were magical. A Half-blood on the other hand is one that is born of a magical being and a muggle, and of course a Mudblood is one born of both parents being muggles. Tell me Parkinson, how many generations do your family have of "pure" blood without magical creatures? Two-three generations?"

She pursed her lips, rather like Aunt Petunia used to do when she thought 'Harry' had done something wrong, and looked away from him.

"A Potter in Slytherin is not something you thought you would see, and in addition to that he discusses the blood issue. Is the world coming to an end?" The sneering voice of Theodore Nott made Hadrian look at him.

"You are Nott right?"

"Yes."

"Give my regards to your Father next time you send a letter."

Theodore Nott looked a bit confused at that, before taking on his 'Slytherin mask' again.

"How do you know my Father, Potter?" Again with the sneer.

"We are business partners, Nott."

Hadrian knew that he was 'business partners' with most of the Pureblood families after he had read through most of the papers he had gotten with him from the bank about his holdings, since he came from a long standing Pureblood family it was not that strange.

He turned back to his meal since it seemed like there was no more comments directed at him. The fantastic dinner was exchanged for dessert. The fruit salad was one of the best Hadrian had ever tasted; he especially enjoyed the strawberries and mango.

"Now that we all are filled with food and have gotten to know each other (again), there is some notices before bed. Everyone have to remember that the forbidden forest is forbidden. The list of forbidden items is on Filch office door and everyone is invited to go and look at it. Important to notice this year: the third floor corridor is closed off, and if you don't want to die, keep away."

Albus Dumbledore stood at the Head table, once more looking down at the seated students, trying to look grim to express the seriousness of the situation. Hadrian thought he looked ridiculous.

"Well then, good night everyone, there is school tomorrow so keep that in mind."

The students raised and rushed out, to get to each respected common room. It was just the Slytherins that walked in an orderly manner and the first years walked with the whole house, not just being lead by the prefects like in the other houses.

They walked down into the dungeons and into the labyrinth like passages. Together the whole house stopped at the entrance wall of the Slytherin common room. Looking at one of the older students who were talking to a group Hadrian had seen at the table. He knew of the hierarchy that characterized Slytherin House and after his observation that group were the current leaders of the House.

The older student turned and everyone could see the Head Boy pin on his robes. He smiled: "The password this month is; obscura domini. You will all have to remember it until the first of October when there will be a new password. Every first of the month there is a change of password."

He looked over the students, especially the first years, his gaze hard. "Never give the password to anybody. If you need to know the password, ask a prefect they are the only ones that can tell you. You are Slytherins now; here you can trust no one other than yourselves and sometimes those in your House. The other Houses in the school hate you already because you are placed in this House; they all think you are evil. Therefore the only rule in Slytherin is: keep together outside the House regardless of disputes you have inside the House. That is the only help you will get."

While the Head Boy had his lecture to the first years had the other students walked into the common room, so now they had free entrance. Inside it was dark; the room was represented in the color green, silver and black.

"Up this corridor on the left side are the boy's dorms. On the right is the girl's. You room two and two. And one of you is alone." He pointed at the boys, "since you are an odd number of people. There are nametags on the doors so you do not get to choose for yourselves."

They walked into the boy's corridor. Inside there were seven doors leading to the rooms of the different year groups. At the end of the corridor the door with the number one opened when they walked up to it.

In the first year corridor there were four doors leading to four bedrooms. Looking at the nameplates you could see who were placed together: Draco Malfoy – Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle – Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott – Deimos Lestrange. Hadrian was the one rooming alone. At least he now knew the name to the boy he had been unsure about.

Inside the room there was a bed, a small desk, a, chair, a wardrobe and little bookcase. Hadrian's trunk stood at the end of the bed, placed there by the house elves no doubt.

Looking around Hadrian was quite pleased with the room. Here he did not have to share with someone else, so no disturbances. He could do his homework, or other work at the desk, instead of in the common room or the library, and therefore he had space to himself and a quiet place to work alone.

Walking to his trunk Hadrian opened it and went inside. Flora was waiting for him, hissing angrily at him: _"just leaving me down here to starve, and be tossed around. I don't like it, I hope that I can come up from here now, this place is nice and all, but outside of here there is fresh air."_

Hadrian hissed a quiet laughter at the snakes rant. _"You can come up now, but you have to stay in the tank, because I can't let you lose here. It's too dangerous, you can get hurt or killed if I let you lose, because no one here likes you, they are afraid of what you are."_

"_Yes, yes, I know. Stay in the tank, and I am not stuck in the trunk, but that owl of yours can do what she want."_

"_That's because she is an owl and will therefore live in the owlery."_

Hadrian levitated the snake tank out of the trunk, and placed it on top of the low bookcase. The tank came now at eyesight of Hadrian. Sometimes Hadrian did not like that he was so small, he had liked his height before he went back in time, but that's how it was to be young.

After taking out the snake tank, Hadrian took out his schoolbooks and placed them in the bookcase, and then he took out his school robes and put them in the wardrobe, together with some of his other clothes. Placing parchment and his quills on the desk, he felt that the room was more livable, and more believable. And therefore less probable that anyone would look two times at his trunk standing at the end of the bed.

And no one would know that Hadrian would spend a lot of his time in the trunk, training or reading from his library, or answering mail from his students at the universities. Because who would think that a first year had a trunk with rooms in it, and made it possible for electronically devices to work on magic instead of electricity?

After that was done, Hadrian put up some wards. He knew that if he did not, people would try to come into his room to test him. But with the wards, if they tried to come in without being invited they would get a nasty surprise. Hadrian also knew that the parents of the other Slytherins had made them learn basic warding before starting school just for this purpose. It would be something simple, like a rune based warding off the room, making unwelcome people start to freeze if they came into the room, or something else.

Because if they did not ward their rooms they would lose their belongings quite fast, and discover themselves a victim of a prank, which was a part of the House system of Slytherin, they had to learn to survive, and therefore make wards.

Nodding, satisfied with his work for the day, Hadrian changed into his night clothes and hissed a _"goodnight"_ at Flora, before laying down in the bed to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine - never have been, never will be.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews!

* * *

Chapter 7

_Hogwarts, Headmasters office_

Albus Dumbledore was pacing. Forward, then back again. Left to right. The pictures of the Headmasters of old followed him with their gazes. Silence filled the air; the only sound was the rhythmic tapping of the feet on the ground.

The boy had somehow escaped his plan. Of course he had known that he would had to change it from the original plan, when he found out that the boy had been placed at an orphanage. But still… Harry was supposed to be in Gryffindor were he could keep an eye on him. And his spies of course.

Now his plans were in ruins. His pawn had fallen out of his hands.

All the planning for nothing; Paying of the Weasley family – especially the youngest one – manipulating and the talks with his staff, all unnecessary!

Now he knew he had been overconfident and too self-assured at the last staff meeting, that time he had felt all his plans fall into fruition – exactly like he wanted everything to be – he had been so sure in the spells he had put on Harry too make him into the person he needed him to be (like being placed in Gryffindor); desperate for friendship and warmth.

But from the moment he knew for sure that the confident boy standing in the group of first years was his Harry, he had known he had lost him. That Harry – no_ Hadrian_ – was too similar to Tom Riddle. Hadrian was almost like a mirror of how Tom had been that time, and it had frightened the Headmaster.

He shivered, trying to get away from the memory of the young Riddle.

He had new plans to make, and since he was not able to use Harry as his pawn in this war, he could do other things – like taking Hadrian's support, Hadrian's fame away – to make him get on top again. And he knew just the right way to do it. The Longbottom boy had been raised just like he wanted him to be – weak and simple minded – unsure of himself and no confidence. He was also sorted into Gryffindor and therefore the perfect pawn.

All he had to do was play it out perfectly; making public support go from Hadrian to Neville – Potter to Longbottom – somehow he would get the power again.

* * *

Hadrian woke early the next morning, too early for going to breakfast anyway. So he just stayed in bed, thinking about how he wanted to play out his days at Hogwarts. He knew he did not actually need to be at Hogwarts for a long time, by Merlin he could take the OWLs and NEWTs right now and do pretty well, but not up to full of his capability. Of course the written exams would be easy, but the practice exams would be difficult, even though he had more magical power than most of his year group, he still did not have enough to do the most difficult of the NEWTs spells he would have to do if he took his exams right now.

Also there was the fact that people would underestimate him, since he was just an eleven year old kid, who to the magical world's knowledge did not know anything about the magical world before he got his letter a few months ago. And there was much advantage in going unnoticed, or as unnoticed the Boy-Who-Lived could be, especially when sorted into Slytherin.

And also, since the Ministry and the School traditions had rules about taking the exams too early (like in first year) Hadrian had to mingle with the others of his year group. He knew he could take his OWLs the day the turned fourteen, but why should he? That way he would draw far too much attention to himself, and that was not what he wanted. After all, he had some plan made already before he went back in time, and that plan included going relatively unnoticed at school.

Looking up at the ceiling, Hadrian thought about his decision to make himself look like the overenthusiastic Muggleborn, much like Hermione Granger would, just with the Slytherin pose of self-control. He would be at the top of his class, but he would not draw attention towards himself. He would answer questions when asked, but not offer to answer every question with raising his hand. He would do his work perfectly, but not brag about results. He would take on a role of hardworking, bookworm and harmless. That way he would also seem less Slytherin (like he had told Severus), and therefore less of a threat to the Headmaster.

He could also become friends with more than his own House, if he was careful. He could have discussions with the Ravenclaws without it seeming strange, he could help the Hufflepuffs without drawing attention to himself. The Ravenclaws would be more realistic than the Hufflepuffs, but he would try to get closer to both, it would help him in the future to have contacts outside of his House.

And he would keep his friendship with Neville Longbottom. If he did not Hadrian knew that Neville would be manipulated and used by Dumbledore and the Light Side, without any help to learn understanding himself or get any confidence. Yes, he would become Neville's friend, helper and confidante, because Neville was an important part of the greater picture.

* * *

An hour later Hadrian sat at the Slytherin table, looking over the new timetable. They had Potions first class with the Gryffindors. Hadrian knew that the classes would be easy, since he knew everything already, and had extensive training in the years after the first time he went to Hogwarts. But there was a lot to do, so he would use the time he had to learn more than he already knew.

Draco sat beside him, bragging about his knowledge in Potions and that 'Professor Snape' was his Godfather. Hadrian saw over to the Gryffindor table looking for Neville. Neville was white in the face and picking at his food. He was obviously nervous about the day and the new classes. And Granger did not help on his confidence while she sat there and mouthed of about everything she had read.

Hadrian saw Severus leave the Great Hall, and rose to follow him out. He caught up with him in the dungeons not far from the classroom. Easily he slipped into step with the older man walking all the way to the classroom and following him inside before closing the door.

"Mr. Potter is there something I can help you with this morning?" Severus raised a eyebrow at him seating himself down in the chair behind his desk.

"Yes, Professor."

"Well then, what is it? We do not have the whole day."

"It is about Mr. Longbottom."

A sneer came on the face of the Potions Master. "What about Longbottom?"

"He will become the best Healer this world has ever seen."

"Will he now."

"But I need a favor from you."

Severus raised the eyebrow once more successfully asking the question without uttering a word.

"Longbottom has at this moment no confidence in his own knowledge and power because of his smothering family at all times telling him how he will never become as good as his parents and saying to him that he is a Squib. To make him acknowledge his own potential he needs to see that he is good at it and not as bad as he believe he is."

"And the favor you need from me?"

"You will start the class asking questions to see if we have read at least a little of the book and shows interest in the class." It was not a question or an order, just a statement that could have been taken the wrong way if Severus had not learned to understand Hadrian a little.

Severus knew after half a year as acquaintances, that Hadrian sometimes just knew things. 'Like a true seer', was his only thought on the matter even if he did not believe in Seers.

"When you ask around I would like for you to ask Longbottom questions on plants. He is truly brilliant with them and needs to know it so that he can feel more self confidence. Also that is the best way to avoid him being terrified of you. Maybe you could give him a few points if he answers very well?"

"You know that if I do that, and show favor to one of the Gryffindors, but not the rest, he will be targeted."

"I know, but he will become more self assured and he will learn to lean on himself and not 'friends'" at the word friends Hadrian sneered. Severus looked at the young boy standing before him, 'he should be trying to make friends and be a kid for once, not manipulating boys his own age into becoming stronger people, even if I can see the benefit with doing it'.

"I will do it but remember that I have a favor I can get from you after this."

"Of course." Hadrian said with a nod of his head, before he took a little bow and moved out of the classroom to wait outside.

* * *

"This is Potion class. I do not expect many of you to understand and appreciate the subtitle art of potions making, but I expect you to do your best every time."

Severus let his eyes wander about the classroom. The class with first years Gryffindor and Slytherin students sat divided into two groups, the Gryffindors as close to the door they could get and the Slytherins in the other end. Those in the middle tried to subtly lean away from each other, except the pair of Hadrian and Longbottom.

Severus had been a bit surprised when he saw his Godson Draco wander into the classroom together with Hadrian (not so surprising) and Longbottom (a shock) and sit down at the worktable on the left side of the table (Slytherin side) were Hadrian sat down with Longbottom (who sat on the Gryffindor side). But the even more surprising part was that all three of them were conversing civilized together.

He knew that Draco and the Longbottom boy had a rivalry going back to sometime when they were six and Longbottom had been better than Draco at something. After that when they met at social gatherings they had to go to, Draco would taunt Longbottom and Longbottom would look like he was crying. Draco loved to brag about when he was at dinner with the Malfoys.

But more than that was the fact that the three of them should be close to enemies at least rivals until they found out who was the superior of them and had established a hierarchy. But seemed friendlier than good-natured rivals, who surprised Severus, he had at least expected Draco to be unfriendly because of his Father pressing him into becoming the best. 'Something to think about later', Severus mussed.

"Do any of you know what I would get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" he saw the brown haired Gryffindor, Granger, shot her hand in the air and sneered. She was too eager to please authority; if she continued like that she would not last long. "No one? I see, I have to pick out myself."

Slowly his gaze met the eyes of the redheaded Weasley boy. 'The sixth one, is it not?' "Mr. Weasley," he made his voice soft and dangerous, "care to answer?"

"I don't kno'." Severus sneered again. Gryffindors did not know how to speak, or how to show respect. Every year he needed to teach them how to behave in a classroom and to teachers.

"I do not know, _sir_."

"I don't know, sir!" at least he added the honorific this time.

"Well then, ten points from Gryffindor because you obviously thought yourself more important than opening a book and be prepared for class." The Weasley boy was bright red in the face and his neck looking more like a tomato or pumpkin than a human.

"Mr. Finnigan, same question!" Irritating Gryffindors with their blank looks and beliefs of being the best, even though none of them could answer an easy question every imbecile should be able to!

"Mr. Potter same question."

"Draught of Living Death, sir. It is a powerful potion that puts a human's body into so deep sleep that they seem to be dead. It is the asphodel that makes the potion able to do this because they are plants with great relaxing opponents making the body relax into deep sleep. This potion is very difficult to counter, because more often than not people believe the one that has taken the potion to be dead. The counter potion in itself is not that difficult to brew, but how do we know if the person is dead or suffers from the potion?"

A perfect answer, not directly from the book with input of his own, what you could expect from a professor, he would know what irritates teachers. "Ten points to Slytherin, for the correct answer. I do hope you are writing this down?"

There was some quiet groaning from the Gryffindor part of the classroom, but not overly much, so he let it go. But then he heard the insufferable Weasley boy speak to one of the other Gryffindor boys, Dean Tomas, or something. "Of course he would give points to a Slytherin, I'm sure he told them the answers already, the greasy bat."

"Detention Mr. Weasley." The soft tones told the class that the Potion Master was dangerous right now. "Tonight after dinner, with Filch." There was a shacking nod from the imbecile and Severus turned away from him, disgusted.

"Well then can someone tell me the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?" This time he would do as Hadrian suggested and see where it would get him … and Longbottom of course. "Mr. Longbottom?"

He could see the boy straighten in his seat and open his mouth, everyone had their eyes on him hoping and thinking he would fail because of his shy nature. But Severus trusted Hadrian's judgment; the boy would not fail even if it was one of the more difficult questions about plants he had to first years.

"They are the same plant, professor. They have different names because they are picked at different times during the moon circle, Wolfsbane blunts the awareness of creatures and humans and therefore where used in the hunting of the werewolves in the 1400s they are also picked in the days before, under and after the full moon. Monkshood is picked under the new moon and is used in healing potions because of its healing qualities. The plant is also called aconite by the Muggles and us before it is picked for use, sir."

Severus felt a bit stunned. It was a perfect answer from someone who knew what they were talking about. He narrowed his eyes, looking at the Longbottom boy and using a small bit of Legilimency to see his thoughts. Slowly a smirk made its way to his face. The boy was a Natural. If he had not known that he could have destroyed the boys talents, albeit unknowingly, but since he now knew about it he could change a little to help the unsuspecting Gryffindor. It seemed like Hadrian had been right once more.

"Correct Mr. Longbottom. Ten points to Gryffindor." There were shocked exclamations and Severus nearly smiled, he loved how he could manipulate the minds of children so easily.

* * *

"Mr. Potter! Why are you not turning your matches into needles?" The stern Professor McGonagall looked down at his desk over his shoulder. He was reading in one of his books, a rather good one about Muggle beliefs in mythology and magic in the old times before the Witch burnings.

"Because I have already done it, professor and thought it would be better to read some more in the book than sitting here and do nothing." He had charmed the book to look like the Transfiguration book. So she could not take points from him for being inactive in class, it was more like she had to give him points for doing more than what he needed to do.

"And where is your needle?"

He lifted the book and showed her the perfectly formed needle. She just raised an eyebrow, before giving him another matchstick. "Please transfigure this one Mr. Potter."

Hadrian took out his Phoenix feather wand (he had decided to use that for schoolwork to not draw attention to his two wands, and especially not the second wand), and turned the new matchstick. When he did without problems, and almost without a sound (just a quiet whisper nearly too difficult to hear), she looked impressed at him. "It seems like you have some of your father's talent in this class, Mr. Potter. Twenty points to Slytherin."

"Thank you, professor."

"Since it looks like you did something useful, you can keep reading that book, and write me an essay about different material to another material transfiguration. To be handed in next class."

"Of course, professor." He went back to his book, but could see from the corner of his eye the frustrated look in Hermione Granger's eyes when she could not get the transfiguration as perfect as she wished for it to be. She got points, of course, but Hadrian knew that as long as he or someone else was better than her, she would not be satisfied.

Hadrian smirked behind the book, not only would Hermione Granger not feel satisfied, she would also become frustrated, something that would make her work more difficult. Hadrian really liked the fact that he knew most of these people from before, because it made it easier for him to manipulate them without drawing attention to himself.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked at the staff that was gathered for the first staff meeting of the school year. Everyone was talking with each other about various subjects like: students that had problems, students that were very good in some classes, if there were some classes that could be taught together for the older years (transfiguration – charms, DADA – Herbology). Only Severus Snape was as silent and unsocial as he usually was.

Albus cleared his throat, to get the attention of the professors, and smiled at them with twinkling eyes when they all looked to him. "The first week is over; do any of you have anything you wish to mention about the week?"

"There is one of the first years sorted into my House, which is not treated well at home. She is a Halfblood, the mother is a Squib, the father a Muggle. When she got her letter he started to get violent with her." Sprout looked very sad down at the table.

Albus sighed. There was at least one of them every year. "You know what to do for her." Sprout just nodded.

"On the lighter side, one of my seventh years shows remarkable promising in my class, better than he has done in previous years. If he keeps it up I would even recommend him to take a Mastery." Came the voice of the small Filius Flitwick.

"Good, Filius. Let us hope that continues." A few other of the professors commented on the classes and the new and old students and how they had changed, but every one of them did not say a word about the one Albus wanted to hear about.

He could see the professors start shifting restless in their chairs and the atmosphere get heavier the closer they came to the question, they seemed to dread and he wanted to ask, and know about: "What about Mr. Potter?"

The heavy silence settled over the room. Albus turned to his Potion Master and Head of Slytherin House with a furred forehead. "Is there something wrong with Mr. Potter? Does he not behave himself?"

"He is well mannered, Headmaster, and very smart. He has established himself as the 'Slytherin Ravenclaw' I believe Mr. Malfoy called him. He is also very reserved and keeps a lot to himself; every time I see him he is reading some book or another." Severus answered the silent inquiry of the Headmaster.

"He is very well behaved in class to, and always finishes before everyone else; it is like he already _knows_ everything we are supposed to teach him." Minerva McGonagall spoke up cautiously.

"He is already passed what I am teaching them, Albus. I was a bit worried when I saw him not listening when I lectured and went to find him after class to speak with him, and saw him in one of the unused classrooms practicing the levitation charm with so good control that you could believe he had done it for years." Flitwick nodded.

"T -the b-boy is tr-truly a g-genius in my c-class!" stuttered Quirrell. "H-he k-knows a l-lot about b-basic th-theory in Defense and k-keeps up v-very good d-discussions."

"The boy disrupted my class. Started to ask me questions about how the Goblin wars affected the Wizarding world and how the new laws affected how society treated magical creatures and not pureblood magical people. He started a discussion about it, and came with good arguments to his statements. Even though I would have liked him to not disrupt the class that way." The History of Magic professor spoke up from where he was floating a few centimeters above the chair he 'sat' on.

A few of the teachers raised their hands to cover their mouths so that no one could see the smiles there. Everyone knew that the History Professor actually wanted to dull his pupils to sleep; so that it was just those who were truly interested in the class who got the real lessons. Somewhere hidden behind all the talk about Goblins and their wars where the real points that you could just get if you followed the lesson at all times.

It was a bit humorous that it was a first year (and Harry Potter at that!), who disrupted and changed the routine.

"Yes well. History is an important subject, …, perhaps the grades will go up in that class this year? How about you Pomona, how is Harry in your class?"

"He seems to have green thumbs, Albus. The plants _like_ him."

"They like him?"

"There is no other way to explain it!" she sounded almost desperate, like she had tried to express herself many times about the _thing_ Hadrian Potter could do, but could not find the right words. "He has a way with them that is different from everyone else, and the plants just follow him. His plants grow better than even Mr. Longbottom and he is said to be a botanic prodigy!"

"Ah… And Mr. Longbottom? How is he doing in his classes?"

And while his staff started on a new round of observations this time about the new Gryffindor boy and the second child of the prophecy (even though they did not know that, yet), Albus thought about what he should do now.

He had placed Harry with the Dursleys because he knew he would be neglected, and therefore would instantly take to the first persons who "saved" him from there. But that had not happened, and the Savior he had thought he could mould into his chess piece and mindless soldier had gotten out of his hands. Being Sorted into Slytherin did not make it better. Harry or _Hadrian_ as he preferred to call himself was out of his grasp.

He needed someone else to become the 'Savior', someone he could better control, someone who was the perfect Gryffindor. _Neville_. He needed Neville, the little boy who was afraid of his own shadow; that was someone he could mould. Now he just needed to find out how to place him as the true Savior instead of Potter.

That he would do. Albus sat back in his chair and focused once more on the staff meeting.

* * *

Hadrian sat in the Common Room in one of the armchairs in a dark corner of the room. It was a good place to observe the dynamic of the people in the room, and to think without getting disturbed without knowing it.

Hadrian was thinking of the first week: he had started to talk a little with Neville, showing him that even though they where Sorted into different Houses they could still try and be friends like they had started on the train, and also made him a bit more sure of himself after the first Potion Class.

Unfortunately, the now owed a favor to Severus Snape, and he was not sure if that was good or not. He knew the man, better than the Potion Master knew (perhaps ever would get to know too), and they had got to know each other a little that year when Severus Snape came to the University to find Hadrian on Dumbledore's orders. Hadrian knew that he would not had been bothered if it was the older Severus he owed a favor, since they was friends and equals, but this Severus saw him as a unusually smart child with some different talents than his peers. But it was worth it, Hadrian thought, maybe this could help them getting even closer?

Hadrian also had a good relationship with Draco, and had made Draco and Neville start a tentative friendship with him in the middle. He knew that it would become important that they could thrust each other in the future if he wanted it to go the way it needed to go. But it seemed like it was on its way, slowly but steadily.

On another note, Hadrian was starting to get really annoyed with Hermione Granger. She just did not understand 'no, not interested'. She had started to follow him around, stalking him, and generally being annoying.

She would always corner him at the library, sit down at his table where he was reading, and ask him questions, telling him that he could help her getting better, since he was the best in their year. Hadrian tried to keep away from her as much as possible, but he needed to show the school the image of an overly studious person, so he needed to be at the library a lot. Since Hermione Granger was there a lot as well, it was difficult to evade her, so Hadrian used much of his time to ignore her, and become better at controlling his emotions.


	9. Chapter 8

_Thank you all for your reviews! The plot moves onwards, some of you may think its slow but some things need to happen..._

Story: The White Lord

Summary: Harry Potter was betrayed by those he considered friends and family, after defeting the Dark Lord, and saved by unexpected allies. Learning the truth about himself and others Harry now calling himself Hadrian goes back in time to change what happened, hopefully for the better. With finished Muggle education and a steady job, Hadrian enters the Wizarding World as an eleven year old (mentally 34 - he was 23 when he went bavk in time). Here he tries to change the future to something where he could be happy, and the Wizarding World a safer and better place to be.

Pairing: Hadrian (Harry)/Voldemort

_Disclaimer: I am not J. and everything that is known as Harry Potter is not mine. _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 8 – Dumbledore's ministrations**

The next three weeks of the month September Hadrian made a routine. He would wake up at six o'clock to do some training, keeping himself fit and healthy. Around seven he could take a shower and officially 'wake up' (even though the boys slept separate, they had a common bathroom for all of them.) and meet some of the other boys in the bathroom. He would then go back to his room, read a little to review (he kept his door open so everyone walking past would see him reading), at eight o-clock Draco would come into his bedroom and drag him with to the Great Hall and breakfast.

At nine o'clock there was classes until twelve, then there was lunch (most of the time Hadrian would sit at the table with a book in this mid-period), and after that there was afternoon classes from one o'clock to three/four. After all classes was over Hadrian would go to the library to even more fit into the image of the 'Slytherin Ravenclaw'. Sometimes Draco would join him, but most of the time he would use his time in the common room, to establish himself in the politics of Slytherin.

Neville would also from time to time (at least once a week) ask if he could join Hadrian at the table in the library that Hadrian had claimed as his the first day of classes. The days Neville join him; Hadrian would use his time to better Neville's confidence in himself and his magic. They would discuss theories, and Hadrian would show Neville different methods of studying that could help him in the long run.

Hermione kept up her pestering of Hadrian. But Hadrian had learnt to ignore her before, and was even better at it now. One thing Hadrian appreciated was Ron's aversion to studying and the library. That way it was not often they stumbled into each other, and Hadrian could live with Ron's 'death glare' in the Great Hall at mealtime.

Five o'clock Hadrian ate dinner at the Slytherin table, before returning to the library. At seven o'clock he would say good evening to the librarian, Ms. Pince (which he had made friendly with the first week) and went back to the common room, sitting in one of the chairs along the wall, seemingly ignoring the discussions and politics going on writing something on a parchment. But behind the mask of ignoring everything, Hadrian listened and learned more than those that were in the middle of it all, like Draco.

At nine o'clock Hadrian went to his bedroom for the night, closing the door and activate the warding he had sat up making it impossible for anyone he did not want to enter. Then he would climb down into the trunk and read mails from his students at University.

Most of the mails he got was questions about lectures, things that where difficult to understand in the curriculum books or other such trivial things. When he had answer those questions, he would start to or continue to make a video lectures. He made two lectures every week, and made assignments once a week to help his students with their studying.

Two weeks at Hogwarts he also got a mail from Eric Yorkie. It was short and to the point:

_Dear Professor H. J. Peters_

_In my acceptance letter it stated that I was allowed a scholarship because of your recommendation of me, and I wish to thank you for the opportunity given to me for this. _

_Since you are responsible for my scholarship and is in 'charge' of me because of it, I just wanted to ask what you expect of me to keep my scholarship._

_Yours sincerely_

_Eric Yorkie_

To that Hadrian answered with his requirements for keeping the scholarship:

To get as good grade as possible, not below a C

To not get into any situations where he could get in problems with the school

And to work as hard as he was able to without it going against his social life

And those terms were easily accepted by Eric Yorkie.

* * *

During the month of September Hadrian saw Draco trying to make himself a place in the Slytherin hierarchy, which was important if you wanted to become something during the seven years of schooling, and keep being someone with contacts after school was over. It was also important to start as early as possible.

Hadrian knew that Draco believed he would win the game of superiority that was still going on between Hadrian, Neville and Draco. He tried to establish himself as someone higher in the hierarchy in Slytherin than Hadrian, and that way come out the winner and leader.

But Draco did not know that Hadrian made deals in the shadows. At the end of the month Hadrian had every fifth, sixth and seventh year, not exactly loyal to him, but unable to do anything against him if they did not want to make a fool out of themselves. He had also got them to not tell anyone of their dealings with him, that way he stayed in the shadows and could continue to parade as the 'bookworm', harmless, polite and innocent Slytherin.

Ron had started some kind of gang of 'Potter Haters' out of most of the Gryffindors first years. Everyone except Neville and Hermione would glare at him if they saw him in the hallways, and in every class Slytherin had together with the Gryffindors they would try to sabotage his work (not that they succeeded, but it was a bit irritating when they threw ingredients into his potions trying to make them explode, or trying to make his transfigurations turn wrong before McGonagall saw his work. They also tried to kill his plants in Herbology).

Hadrian just fixed their mistakes, and continued to ignore them, making them hate him even more, but he did not care.

The gang also tried with Ron being the most vocal, to turn Neville into one of them. Told him that if he did not join them, he would be an outcast in his House and with his year mates, Neville did not accept, something that told Hadrian Neville was a lot surer of himself this time, than last. To stand against group pressure like that was hard.

Neville, after Hadrian's observations, used his time to do his homework, sometimes with Hadrian, but most time with Hermione. She had started to hang over Neville when she did not hang over Hadrian, and Neville tolerated her presence more than Hadrian. So they often just sat together at a table, reading and writing, not speaking, just doing the work they needed and were supposed to do.

Other times Hadrian would see Neville speaking with some of the ghosts, or some of the Hufflepuff first years. He was making friends outside of his House, making Hadrian happy that he was already building a network of friends/contacts/acquaintances. That way Draco still looked at Neville as competition, making him irritated and more determined to do better than 'Longbottom'. Hadrian thought his manipulations to make them friendly rivals worked well, they made the other try harder and challenged each other, both in class and socially.

Draco was seen as leader of Slytherin by Neville, and Draco saw Neville as leader of Gryffindor, both tried to get 'control' over the two remaining Houses to see which one of them where the leader (since Hadrian kept himself in the shadows, Draco and Neville seemed to have forgotten him in their game, which was a part of Hadrian's plan). Draco had more to do with the Ravenclaws, while Neville was more with the Hufflepuffs, making it a tie.

Draco, Neville and Hadrian still worked together in most classes, and could chat friendly with each other, like they had done the first Potions class, which said much for future co-operation between them.

* * *

It was the first of October that Hadrian saw the Headmasters manipulations and attack against him going into Slytherin. There had been an article in the paper about the 'Boy-Who-Lived' sorted into Slytherin the first week, but no movement from Dumbledore to take control over the situation. But Hadrian had not worried, he knew that the Headmaster would strike when the iron was cold, to take suspicion away from him trying to control the situation. And this proved true.

The Great Hall was buzzing that morning. It was Tuesday, so Hadrian was wondering why so many were still in the Great Hall. When Hadrian walk in everyone was leaning over copies of the Daily Prophet whispering. Hadrian looked at the Head table to see a self-satisfied smirk on Dumbledore's face. To the children who looked at him he would just seem happy, but Hadrian knew better: something was going on and Hadrian would not like it.

Slowly Hadrian walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Suddenly there was a copy of the newspaper right in front of his face courtesy of Draco. "See, Hadrian, this is unbelievable! They believe that Longbottom is the one from the prophecy who can take down the Dark Lord. Neville Longbottom!"

Hadrian ignored Draco's whining and took the paper. At the first page there was a picture of Neville on the Hogwarts platform with his Grandmother. They were not starring into the camera and it was obviously that they did not know someone took a picture of them. The title was: "Neville Longbottom – the Prophesied Child!"

Scowling Hadrian started to read:

_Neville Longbottom (age 11) is these days at Hogwarts getting his education. He is a bright young man and is a great addition to Gryffindor House, tells Minerva McGonagall, Neville's Head of House._

_And this Ladies and Gentlemen are good for us indeed, because just earlier this week a so far hidden prophecy was revealed to the public proclaiming Mr. Longbottom to be the Defeater of the Dark._

_This humble reporter was one of the few people who get to hear the prophecy and will tell it to all so that there is no reason to lose your nightly sleep. _

"_The one with the power to Defeat the Dark Lord approaches … born of those who trice defied him, born as the seven month dies … He will have the power the Dark Lords knows not … neither can live as the other survive … the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord is born as the seven month dies."_

_This, my readers, is the authentic prophecy made by the Divination Professor at Hogwarts, Ms. Trelawney, the Grand Daughter of the famous Seer Cassandra Trelawney._

_Rita Skeeter_

_To read more about the prophecy … page 3_

_To read more about Neville Longbottom … page 4_

_To read more about Trelawney family … page 5_

When Hadrian was finished reading he was both relived and angry. Relieved because the attention was place on someone else instead of him, and angry because of the change in the prophecy and the manipulation of Neville. They threw him to the hounds and Neville could not fight them as he was now.

Hadrian had to do something to help, but he needed to do it from the shadows so that the attention was kept away from him. In the shadows he had more room to breathe and move as he needed.

"This is just bullshit! Just because Longbottom was born the same day as you, and he is sorted into Gryffindor while you were sorted into Slytherin and all of a sudden he is the Savior and not you!"

"The world is a fickle thing, Draco."

"But are you not angry at them? They hero worship you until you do something that they don't agree with and then you are suddenly forgotten and replaced by Longbottom!"

"I do not care, Draco. And this way I can do things more easily since the eyes of the world are not placed on me anymore."

"But…!"

"If you will excuse me, I need to speak with our Head of House."

* * *

"Hadrian we both knows that Dumbledore is the mind behind this! He is manipulating Longbottom because he is easier to use when you slipped through his fingers."

They were sitting in Severus office. Both had a cup with tea in front of them.

"Of course he is the mind behind it. He needs to be in control, since that is where he has been for the last fifty years. _Absolute power; corrupts absolute._ As the saying goes. But this gives us more room, Neville is stronger than many believes. He was placed in Gryffindor instead of Hufflepuff for a reason. The old fool will think that everyone have turned their backs on 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and will therefore turn his attention away from me."

Severus frowned. "You will lose a lot of your support if you let Dumbledore place Longbottom as the Savior. And Longbottom will suffer for it, Dumbledore will destroy his life!"

"No he will not. As I said Neville is stronger than most think – he will become the perfect puppet in Dumbledore hands, but behind the mask Neville will learn to put up, he will – as you and I – laugh at Dumbledore and his petty excuses."

"Are you sure that Longbottom can do this?"

Hadrian smiled a sinister smile. "I do."

* * *

Hadrian was on his way to look for Neville, it was after the afternoon classes and before dinner and Hadrian had not seen Neville the entire day, when he was grabbed by a hand. He turned around quickly to look at no other than Quirrell with his purple turban.

"Is there anything I can do for you Professor?"

"How does it feel Mr. Potter to be left in the mud? All they needed to do was write an article with a prophecy where Longbottom was the major player, and everyone leaves you."

"I do not care professor. I never asked to become famous or to get the fame at all. If they want Longbottom to become the 'Savoir', let them."

"Then you are a fool Potter." It came out sounding very close to a hiss.

"Maybe I am professor. But why do you care?"

But the man just let go of Hadrian and left down the hall.

* * *

He found Neville in the library. He was sitting at one of the tables there, surrounded by books on plants and their care. Hadrian took one of the chairs and sat down waiting for Neville to acknowledge him.

"Hadrian." A small voice came, sounding nearly frightened. "A-are you a-angry at m-me?"

"Why should I be Neville?"

"I am taking your fame away from you. And I don't want to. I know that I'm not the 'Savior' but everyone believes that I am."

"Don't worry about it. I know that you are not, but it would be easier for me if you could play the 'Savior' for a while."

"Play the savior? How do you mean? What do you mean?"

Hadrian sighed. "Let us go somewhere else to talk Neville, somewhere it is more difficult to hear us."

He stood up and Neville followed him, out of the library and towards the seventh floor corridor.

"You know that I'm not brave Hadrian. I can't be the savior I am just a Squib, I barley have any magic at all."

"Why do you believe that? You are a powerful wizard, Neville Have I not told you this many times? Have you not seen it yourself now after all the classes where you do better than many of the others?"

Hadrian stopped Neville outside of the Room of Requirement, and started to walk forward and back before the wall.

"What do you do, Hadrian?"

"Finding a place where we can talk alone."

Slowly the door materialized, and Hadrian opened it. He let Neville walk in before him.

"This looks like the Gryffindor common room. Just the colors are different. Green and silver, Hadrian?"

Hadrian smiled. "I am a Slytherin, Neville."

Sitting down in one of the chairs opposite of each other, they looked at the other.

"I have always been told that I am nothing more than a Squib and that I am nothing more than a shame to my parent's memory."

"You are not your parents, Neville. The important thing is to forge your own way."

"But how can I do that! I am afraid of my own shadow, and stupid."

Hadrian sighed. He had known that he had a lot of work to do with Neville, but this was just pathetic. It seemed like Neville would go back to the insecure and shy boy when he was met with a challenge he did not expect. Hadrian remembered the future Neville. The Neville Longbottom that had followed him into battles after battle never had shown that he was afraid of anything. And afterwards he would show such compassion and understanding to the hurt, dying and depressed people that everyone felt safe and better in his presence.

This pathetic, self-conscious boy made Hadrian angry, but he knew there was no reason to be angry. Neville had been a shadow until he grew up last time, this time Hadrian tried to make Neville become the person he could be a lot earlier.

"Neville, I am not telling you to try and defeat the Dark Lord or fight in any fights. What I am trying to do is to make it easier for both of us."

"And how would it be easier for both of us with me playing 'Savior'?"

"That way people will follow you, people like the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will easier follow a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. That way you will hear more things than any other about what is going on in the world, that way you will be recognized and your 'Gran' would lay low for a while about hounding you about the family honor."

Neville looked uncertain at Hadrian.

"Also you will help me, by taking the attention of me, making it possible for me to move more freely."

There was a short silence between them.

"I can guarantee that you will be manipulated, used by others trying to take your power and people digging in your private life, but I will help you, and there are other people out there who will help you."

"How will you help me? You are no older than me."

"Neville, I am a prodigy. I am emancipated adult both in the Wizarding world and the Muggle world. I am Lord of my family and not just an Heir. And sometimes…" Hadrian broke off and hesitated, looking searchingly at Neville. "Don't tell anyone this, but sometimes I just know things. I grew up in the Muggle world with no contact with magic, but still I knew about it somehow. I knew we would meet at the train and that the Hat would put you in Gryffindor, because of your brave heart and will to stand up to your own fears."

Again there was a pause.

"Ok, I will do it. I will play the Savior. But how do I do it?"

"You have already started it a little by acquaintance yourself with Granger, use her to make the rest of the school believe you're distancing yourself from me and Draco and then become a part of Weasley's 'gang', they will turn to you as their leader now since you are the 'Savior', that way you control Gryffindor. Keep up your friendship with the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and distance yourself from Slytherin like a Light puppet would do."

"If I distance myself from you and Draco how will I get help?"

"We will have weekly meetings where we discuss further manipulations and study together, to make us ready to protect ourselves. We will meet here, it is safe, and no one will know we are working together."

Neville nodded, accepting Hadrian's help, and stood to leave.

"One more thing before you leave, Neville. Do not thrust Granger, Weasley or anyone else in Gryffindor before talking to me, they spy on you for the Headmaster and don't look into the Headmasters eyes before you have learned how to protect your mind, because he can read your thoughts… Look at this as a game, Neville, where we are playing everyone like chess pieces trying to win a game where only we know the rules."

"I will try." Neville nodded determined at Hadrian. "We will win." With those last words Neville left the room feeling better and ready to take on the world.


	10. Chapter 9

_Thank you all for your reviews! Sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot to do, many books to read for school, and exams to take it has been a hassle. I shall try not to use so long next time! _

Story: The White Lord

Summary: Harry Potter was betrayed by those he considered friends and family, after defeting the Dark Lord, and saved by unexpected allies. Learning the truth about himself and others Harry now calling himself Hadrian goes back in time to change what happened, hopefully for the better. With finished Muggle education and a steady job, Hadrian enters the Wizarding World as an eleven year old (mentally 34 - he was 23 when he went back in time). Here he tries to change the future to something where he could be happy, and the Wizarding World a safer and better place to be.

Pairing: Hadrian (Harry)/Voldemort

_Disclaimer: I am not J. and everything that is known as Harry Potter is not mine. _

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When Hadrian returned to the Slytherin Common Room from his little chat with Neville, he saw some of the first years standing around the Notice Board chatting excitedly. Calmly walking towards them he saw a Notice placed there calling all first years to a House Meeting with their Head of House that evening.

Hadrian was not exactly sure what they were called for, but he had a feeling of what it would be. Severus was after all more than just a wizard, he was a Go-Between like the rest of his family before him (even though he did not know that Hadrian knew yet). A Go-Between was someone who was trusted by the High Elves, someone who knew the truth about Magic and Voldemort, they also reported to the High Council.

Most believed Severus Snape to be the biased and unfriendly Potion Master. The 'spy' protected by Dumbledore. Few knew that Severus was also a Prince (Because Severus was a true Half-Blood, those who knew his Mother to be a Pureblood and his Father a Muggle, mostly ignored him, because as they saw it he was not good enough for the name of Prince). The Prince Family had in generations been Go-Betweens of the European (mostly British) Wizarding World and the rest of the Magical population on Earth.

British Wizarding World was backwards and had become stagnant since the building of Hogwarts, when they had broken off from the Courts…

Hadrian stopped his thoughts there. This was not the time to think about it, he had some assignments to do before the meeting.

* * *

After dinner that evening all the first year Slytherins gathered at the door to Severus Office waiting to be let in for the meeting. Most of them wondering what they were called for, chatting among themselves trying to find out if someone knew what was going on.

The door opened at seven o'clock on the dot and Severus stood there calling them in.

The Office was done in calming brown colors. There were bookcases along the whole of the left wall filled with a assortment of books in different topics like Potions, Defence, History, Herbology, Runes, Arithmancy and the Light and Dark Arts, that Hadrian could observe from where he stood amongst his 'peers'.

Most of the books Hadrian saw he had read sometime during the five years of training he had done to become a Mage. Hadrian also saw that the Books about the Arts where obscured by a spellward, making it non-interesting for those looking at the books. It was a necessity, since those books where illegal in Britain.

Straight across the room there was a desk that obviously was Severus working desk, if the stacks of paper and writing pens where any indicator. At the right wall there were three pictures, one of a beautiful silver haired woman, clothed in white gown with light blue embroideries, sitting in a chair with a book with black cover and golden inscriptions, the second picture was of a white castle like city build into a mountain surrounded by the sea on one side and green fields on the other, in the third picture there was a man clothed in black robes with silver embroidering at the neck, arms and bottom of the robes, he was sitting in a regal looking chair holding a long sword in front of him – the hilt in his hands and the tip on the floor. Underneath the three pictures there was a table with a candlestick made of gold with runes inscribed and a brown lit candle that sent a calming aroma around the room.

In the middle of the room there was made place for a small table with couches surrounding it with enough places for all the first years and a comfy chair for the Head of House, on the table were there cakes and some hot beverage, tea or hot chocolate perhaps.

Severus sat down in the chair and the rest of the first years made their way to the couches. Hadrian walked up to the wall with the pictures and bowed to the White Lady and the Dark Man on each side of the White Castle. The White Lady smiled a small smile at him and nodded in acknowledgement, the Dark Man just nodded.

After that he took the seat that was left between Draco and Blaise Zabini on one of the couches. Turning his attention to Severus, waiting for the reason this meeting had been called.

"Good evening." Severus looked over them all, observing them. "You are all Slytherins here, and you stand together, I am sure the Older Years have told you that?"

"Never go somewhere alone, at least not outside of the main areas." Was the repeated mantra that the Older Years had imprinted in them after the first few weeks; and now they repeated it to Severus. "Good, remember it and you will survive without too much trouble with the rest of the student body."

"But this is not why I asked you to come here. I know you have all settled in well enough and learn the rules quickly enough to not be nuisances to the others. No, the reason why you are here is an important piece of History that you need to know. All Slytherins are taught this because it is important, so important that everyone should know it. But as it is, the Ministry and the Headmaster thinks that it's not important enough since it's ancient tradition and they want to be 'modern', to make the Muggleborns feel more welcome. They seem to believe that our oldest traditions are too archaic for the First-Borns, and therefore a reason for them to feel unwelcome."

Everyone's attention was on Severus, all the Purebloods had been told since birth how important traditions were, and Hadrian listened – even though he had already heard this once before – because he wanted to see the expressions on everyone's faces. He knew that none of them had been told this important piece of History because it was believed children were too young to understand before starting School.

"The most important thing you all need to know is that Magic is Balance. For every Dark Wizard and Witch, there is a Light one. For every Dark Being there is a Light Being and this is important because without equality there would be chaos."

Severus looked over them again, looking to see if they were following his reasoning. They all nodded back.

"Now you must not believe that everyone is either Dark or Light. It's just twenty percent of the Wizarding population that can categorize their Magic as either Dark or Light and this is Heredity – ten percent is Light and ten percent is Dark; equal. The rest of the Wizarding population is Neutral in their Magic and it is the same for the Magical Beings. There are some Races like the Vampires and Werewolves that are Dark, and some Races like the Veelas and the Unicorns that are Light, but most of the Magical Beings are Neutral. Trolls, Giants, Centaurs, Acrumantula and other beings that are often classified as 'Dark' is not Dark at all."

Severus took another pause, to take a sip of his tea.

"This distinction between the Dark/Light and Neutral Magicals are important, because from ancient times it was the Dark/Light Magical Beings that were the Aristocrats and Leaders of the Lands. That is why most of you here have parents with Titles like Lord and Lady, and is yourself called Heirs. It is always the First Son and the First Daughter of a Dark or Light Family that have a Magical inclination; if there are two Sons in a Light/Dark Family he would have Neutral Magic, the same with a second Daughter."

Everyone nodded again to show that they were still following.

"The reason why so many are interested in 'Blood Purity' is because if a Wizard or Witch with either Dark or Light Magic Marries and Bond with someone that have Neutral Magic the Magic of their Children also becomes Neutral and that way a whole Family technically losses their status as an Aristocrat. Because so many have married and bonded to Neutrals the last four hundred years, becoming 'Blood Traitors', Magic itself let more and more of them that keep up with the Practice of Pure Blood have either Dark or Light inclinations.

An example of this is the Black Family; all the three Daughters of Cygnus and Druella Black, Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black, all of them was Dark inclined. Another example is the Weasley Family, where all seven of the current Children are Light inclined.

Now back to History; the Dark and Light is traditionally divided into two Courts, a Dark Court and a Light Court and each of these two Courts have a Lord or Lady appointed by Magic itself, and they were called the Black Lord/Lady and the White Lord/Lady. The Dark Beings in a way belonged to the Black Lord/Lady – the same with the Light Beings and the White Lord/Lady – they would feel compelled to follow the Lord or Lady of their Magic and the Lord/Lady would be honor bound to look after and protect his/her subjects.

You could say that the Black and White Lords and Ladies where the Magical Worlds Royal and Rulers. Unfortunately about a millennium ago the Black and White Lord/Lady of the Time were assassinated by people in their own Courts, and Magic punished the Magical People with not appointing new Lords or Ladies. But since the people was used to be governed by 'Royals' they created a 'Royal Family' to govern them, the Dardanus Family, but the Family when corrupt quickly and mad with power and the Title of Royals was taken from them around year 700 – this was another of Magic's punishments – and the governing was taken by the Neutrals making revolts and starting their own governing body for each city/village with one of the former Aristocrats as Leader, this continued until the 1400s when every Head Aristocrat of a city/village made the Wizengamot and then the Neutrals created the Ministry in the 1500s. And this is the beginning of the degenerating of the Wizarding World and Traditions."

Hadrian took a bite of one of the cookies on the table, thinking that this is what they really should be learning in History of Magic, and not all about Goblin Wars. This was the History of the Magical People and most people had forgotten the fact.

"Today Dark and Light Magic is more like biased labels made by Blood Traitors, First-Borns and Squib-born, if you do anything that is labeled as 'evil' you are Dark and if you do anything 'good' you are Light. This is not true. These labels come from the tendency to call 'evil' self-proclaimed Leaders for Dark Lords/Ladies, and the 'good' self-proclaimed Leaders Light Lords/Ladies. Most of those that have been labeled 'Dark Lords/Ladies' or 'Light Lords/Ladies' are not true Lords/Ladies of Magic. Because Magic do not make difference such as 'good' or 'evil' it is each person themselves that make themselves 'good' or 'evil'. Light Magic means Chaos, there is no structure but the Magic is Wild, Untamed. Dark Magic means Control, there are clear structures and the Magic is - in a way – Tamed, more secure."

Severus looks hard at them, to see if they understand the Lesson.

"How do we know if someone is truly Light or Dark and not just Neutrals?" Daphne Greengrass spoke up from where she sat at the end of one of the couches, with Pansy Parkinson at her right.

"No one knows for sure if they are magical inclined for either Dark or Light Magic before their Majority, which comes sometime between the ages of fifteen to seventeen. Majority is when a person's magical Core settles down. After Majority you just _know_, there is no way how to explain it, you will understand it in a few years."

Hadrian remembered his own Majority, which was extremely late due to the blocks placed on his Magic making him unable to go through it, but when Severus saved him, and took him to the Elves they took away the blocks. As soon as they were gone his Majority happened. It had been the strangest thing happening to him ever. To feel the all consuming magic everywhere, to truly connect with the Core, it had been euphoric.

Severus voice broke though his musings; "Remember Magic is Balance. There is Dark and there is Light, two complete opposites, Control and Chaos. Dark (Magic) does not equal evil and Light (Magic) does not equal good, there are equal good and evil beings that are Dark and Light inclined, to always balance each other out."

* * *

After that the Story Telling was over, but the First years stayed a while longer, eating cookies and drinking tea or hot chocolate. Severus asked each of them if they felt there were any problems with school work, classes or people. Some of them admitted to having problems in one or more of their classes, not understanding some things they went through, and Severus used some time to explain those things.

Those that did not listened to Severus discussed what they had learned, trying to better understand by making examples. Blaise Zabini argued that the 'Unforgiveable Curses' where different types of Magic. The Killing Curse being Neutral, the Imperius Curse being Dark because it Controlled, and the Cruciatus Curse being Light because it was chaos, uncontrollable. Then Theodore Nott argued that the Levitation Charm (which they were learning in class) was Dark because it controlled the movements of objects, while Draco argued against him saying that the Levitation Charm used Air to make the objects move, Elements was Chaos Magic - Draco stated – and therefore since Air was an Element the Charm was Light Magic.

The clock was half past eight when they walked back to the Common Room. While they walked Draco turned to Hadrian; "Why did you bow to those pictures in Professor Snape's Office, Hadrian?" Some of the others nodded and all of them turned slightly to Hadrian, indicating that they were listening for his answer.

"I showed my respect to the people who were the last known people of their kind."

"What do you mean?" Pansy's voice asked from somewhere behind Hadrian.

"That was Salazar Slytherin, our House Founder and his Wife; she was a Daughter of the Line of Le Fay and Merlin. They were the last known Dark Lady and Light Lord chosen by Magic."

"They were the last ones?" Someone muttered, Hadrian did not know who.

"Wait!" Blaise Zabini fully turned to Hadrian from where he was a few feet in front of him. "Did you just say that Salazar Slytherin was the Light Lord and his Wife the Dark Lady? Should it not be opposite? She was clothed in white and he was in black clothes, after all."

"Color of clothing has no meaning for what Lord or Lady they are."

"How do you know? No, how did you knew who they were before we got that lesson from our Head, and how do you know who is what Lord/Lady, you did not even speak to them!" The suspicion was tick in Millicent Bulstrode's voice.

"Wasn't Slytherin chased from this castle because he was a 'Dark Lord'?" Gregory Goyle asked.

"Salazar Slytherin was the Light Lord chosen by Magic, but he did some things that his coworkers and some of his students saw as evil and was therefore called a 'Dark Lord', but was not _the _Dark Lord. There is a difference there." The chill and raspy voice of Slytherins House Ghost, the Bloody Baron made shivers go down most of the first year's backs.

"Why are you all out here? It's soon curfew and you all need to hurry up."

"Yes, of course, Baron. Thank you." Draco said when no one did anything. His voice unfroze those that had been surprised by his arrival. Only Hadrian had not frozen, but looked at the Ghost and become locked in the Baron's gaze telling him to stay. Draco started to get the rest of them to move quickly towards the Common Room, but soon discovered Hadrian still standing there.

"Hadrian, let's go."

"Just continue back. I will catch up to you."

Draco looked searching at him, before nodding and follow after the rest walking away.

Hadrian stood where he was waiting for the ghost to talk to him.

"You are not who you say you are, young Lord. There is something different about you, we all feel it. Hogwarts feel it." The Bloody Baron spoke quietly when the sound of the others footsteps became fainter and fainter. "But because of your status as Heir and Lord of this Castle we are not able to speak of it to anyone."

"I am who I am. I mean no harm to this Castle or its students."

"That is not quite truthfully, is it now? You wish ill will on some of the persons here: some for right reasons; some for crimes that have not yet happened. We wish to know what you are going to do young Lord."

Baron did not have to tell Hadrian that the 'us' he spoke of where the ghosts of the School and perhaps the House Elves.

"I am going to ask questions with deep rooted prejudices and get people here to think about what they are actually doing, make them question the beliefs that they have been told since birth. The beliefs that they do not truly understand and when they tell them to others they are distorted and reversed. I am scouting and teaching people that I want as part of my Court when the time comes, preparing them for the truth of our history. The truth that most of them have forgotten because of the misinformed Leaders that could not truly _see_."

The ghost just looked at him, weighing him. A moment later he spoke in the same raspy, cold voice: "Just remember the Rules. You are not truly a Lord yet, and even if you were, you would still be bound by the Rules of Magic."

"Of course, Baron. I remember and I follow."

* * *

At the entrance to the Common Room after leaving the ghost in the hallway Hadrian meet Flora. She had been on a trip around the castle for a few days now and Hadrian was happy to see her back, she had been with him since he was four years old after all.

"_There you are, I have been looking for you!"_

"_You have, have you?"_

"_Yes, I have found many interesting things, and heard a lot of interesting conversations."_ She looked quite pleased with herself.

Hadrian bowed down to pick her up and settled her around his neck. She hid herself inside his cloths so that no one could see her. Together they went into the common room and then to Hadrian's room.

They did not even stop to answer Draco when he called after Hadrian, wanting to know what Hadrian talked with the Bloody Baron about.

Inside Hadrian's room Hadrian sat Flora down on his bed and then settled himself. _"Now what have you found Flora?"_

"_I have found a lot of hidden rooms and tunnels/hallways in the castle. A man turning into a rat. A Great Dog in the Forbidden Corridor you showed me. And another man talking with a ghost that is different than the other ghosts, the man and the ghost was one."_

"_And what kind of conversations did you hear."_

"_Well the man with the ghost was talking about getting into that corridor we are not allowed, and creating a distraction, but that would take some time yet. There were also conversations about you. A red haired boy and a brown haired girl was talking about how to get your attention and become your friend, since they had been told it was important that they did. The red head also said he did not want to play friend with another boy he called Neville."_

"_You do a great job, Flora. Did anyone see you?"_

"_No, I kept myself out of sight like you told me to."_

"_Good." _Hadrian picked Flora up again and put her in the tank, then he let loose three mice for her to enjoy.


	11. Chapter 10

_Thank you for all your reviews! _

Story: The White Lord

Pairing: Hadrian (Harry)/Voldemort

_Disclaimer: All known characters or plot is not mine; I am just using them for my own amusement._

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Samhain **

Sunday morning the Fifth, Sixth and Seventh year prefects was waiting for them.

"All right first years, this is an important announcement, so listen up!"

"Every Sunday from now on until March there will be a special class tutored to you all at two until three o'clock. You will be taught by the seventh years, next year you will be taught by the sixth years, the same with third year and in fourth years you will be taught by the fifth years, and after that you will become teachers for the younger years to learn leadership skills and so on." The seventh year female prefect sneered at them.

"This 'special class' is only for those in Slytherin. Maybe they have something alike in the other houses, maybe not, but that is not important. This class is called Magical Traditions and Customs, or MTC for short. And we expect everyone of you to be there, understand?"

All of them had nodded, and then went to do what they wanted to do. Until the time for "class" Hadrian and Draco sat down in the common room, doing their homework for the weekend. The work went a bit slower than usual, but that was because both of them were a bit absentminded thinking about the class.

Hadrian found the concept of a Magical Traditions and Customs class very interesting and wondered a little why they did not teach it at the school as a whole. Of course, the reason was the headmaster and the Ministry who did not want the Muggleborns to feel unwelcome and alienated by a different culture. But why did they not give a specialized class to those that came from muggle families? It would be just opposite of Muggle Studies class that was an elective from third year and onwards.

* * *

That day they were only informed of what they were going to learn during the lessons that year.

"Today we won't do anything special, just inform you of what to expect of the class, an overview if you want. In first year we have lessons on basic etiquette. Meaning we will have training in penmanship, so that your essays look good and get you more point with the teachers. Posture, is always important for how you want people to looked at you, if you slosh you look bad, if you are to straight you seem like a person who think to highly of themselves, and so on. Then there will be the more typical like polite conversation, table etiquette/manners and of course dancing. At last but not least there will be an introduction to Family Hierarchy, meaning who have what status in the world and how to treat someone of higher or lower social status."

"Of course some of you are already trained in most, if not all, of this already since you are Heirs of Families, but everyone have good of this classes, and those that know this already have good of polishing and developing their skills, which this class will help you with. If there is any questions just ask, or if there is something you need help with, we will help you."

No one complained after the last comment. Wish made Hadrian happy since he did not have to listen to Draco ranting about unfair lessons, or having to do something he already knew.

* * *

Time went slowly for Hadrian. The course work was pretty easy, the homework quickly done (he spent most of his time helping those in his year with their work), and reading a lot of books from the library to keep up his established mask.

But there was one thing that broke the daily rhythm Hadrian had sat up. It started a week after the conversation with Neville. Neville had walked up to Hadrian and Draco sitting in the library and then he had let himself stumble so that Hadrian's books fell from the table and made a mess on the floor. All of them could hear snickering from one of the bookshelves, making them aware that they were being spied on ('probably by Ron' Hadrian mussed).

Neville growled at them, like every Gryffindor would do if they stumbled into Slytherins. "Keep an eye on those books will you, they almost fell on my feet."

Draco sneered back at him. "If you were not so clumsy, Longbottom you would not hurt yourself so much."

Hadrian did not comment, just calmly stood from the chair and started to pick up the books that were strewn throughout the floor. After all he had been reading a lot of books, and even had some unopened lying on the table if he needed them (like any self respecting bookworm would).

Neville, with a glare at Draco, turned and walked away.

Hadrian had picked up all the books and stabled them on the table again. He had also between all the books picked up the piece of parchment he had expected to be there.

Sitting down on the chair again, he had to listen to Draco's expected rant about Gryffindors. "I can't understand what I saw in him in the beginning. He is just like everyone else of that infernal house, idiots and fools. After he got famous in the paper, his new celebrity status has gone to his head…"

This rant where all a script carefully made up by Hadrian, of course not word for word since that would sound mechanical, but making Draco do the Gryffindor rant about Neville, to make the people listening and observing believe that they were no longer friends, where his plan.

Hadrian had spoken with Draco about the newspaper article, and Neville's reaction to it. He had also spoken of the plan of making Neville play the 'Savior'.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_What are you going to do about the newspaper article?" Draco asked inquisitive to Hadrian the day after everything had happened._

"_What do you mean, Draco?"_

"_Just that if you want to sue them for writing garbage about you… I can contact Father, and he will help you I am sure."_

"_No thank you, Draco. It's not necessary."_

"_So you are going to do nothing about it?" Draco had an expression of surprise on his face. "Are you just letting them walk straight over you, lying down?"_

"_Of course not, I have already started my counter plan."_

"_And what is this counter plan of yours then?"_

"_Let 'them' believe that they have won by letting Neville be their Savior, then sit back and laugh when Neville is not as easy to manipulate as they believe he will be."_

"_And how will Neville not be easy to manipulate, we are eleven year olds for Merlin's sake, and they are adults we have to do what they want us to do. And Neville will have double pressure from both the Headmaster and his family."_

"_I spoke with Neville yesterday before the meeting with Professor Snape. Neville was quite terrified that I would hate him for taking my fame away from me. Of course I reassured him that it was nothing to do with it, and that it would actually benefit me, if he where the Savior."_

"_So you actually told him to be the Savior for you?"_

"_I asked him if he could play the Savior, to be what 'they' expect him to be, and I will teach him to become stronger and how to hide his true strength behind the mask of 'easily manipulated innocent Gryffindor."_

"_You are going to teach him? Not without me, you don't!" Draco glared at him, expressing his annoyance of feeling left out._

"_Of course you are in on it, if you were not do you think I would speak to you about this?"_

"_Hn, good."_

"_We will meet once a week for 'lessons', we just have to find the day that fit best. Oh, and Draco we have to put up a play…" _

* * *

Hadrian opened the note and after reading it he gave it to Draco, while starting to sort his belongings for leaving. After reading the note, Draco followed Hadrian's example. Leaving the library they made their way to the Room of Requirement, where Neville had made clear he would meet them.

Neville where there already waiting for them, walking back and forth agitated. Hadrian did a swift check on the room (the same he had made the time he had taken Neville there), and looked at Neville who were obviously waiting for a signal. After a nod from Hadrian that it was ok, started to rant about Ron Weasley who tried to talk with him all the time, and how Hermione was becoming more and more irritating ("…she had been nice in the beginning, but now…"), and the slightly scary feeling of being observed all the time. Hadrian could not remember ever seeing Neville so agitated.

Ever.

He found it both humorous and exiting. Seemed he had gotten Neville out of his shy manner, at least around him.

When Neville was done ranting Hadrian had introduced both Neville and Draco to meditation, as a way to relax and let go of everything taxing, and then see problems in a more objective way without the stress of the situation. He told them to meet up every Thursday an hour before dinner to do the exercise and discuss the topics they needed to talk about away from prying ears.

They had agreed.

* * *

Nothing more exiting happened until Halloween. Or Samhain as Hadrian celebrated. The day started with Hadrian acting a bit different, most of the Slytherins did not question his behavior (after all it was the day of his parents death), but some of them did.

Draco approached him, trying to act casually.

"Hadrian what have gotten your pants in a twist today?"

Hadrian just looked at him with a blank look, stating clearly that he was not amused.

"There is something going to happen today."

When he said that, the people around them that heard straightened, they had gotten used to listen when Hadrian said that because more often than not he was right. They had all learned from trying and failure, the way that Hadrian sometimes just knew things, to listen when he had one of his moments. If they did not believe him and did not heed the warning, they more often than not failed.

Some speculated that Hadrian was a developing Seer, since a seer did not fully mature their gift before their magic was fully developed (which normally was between seventeen and twenty-five).

"What is going to happen? An unexpected test we need to read up on before class, Filch catching someone doing something against the rules again or…"

Absent mindedly Hadrian answered Draco before he could list of every possible thing he could have a "feeling" of going to happen. "Professor Flitwick is going to have us do the levitation charm in class today, but that is not what is bothering me, there is something more about the feast today."

"Are they going to cancel the _Halloween Feast_?" Draco sneered at the muggle celebration they were going to that evening if they wanted dinner. He like most of the heirs to Families celebrated Samhain, in honor of the dead and the time of the Year that were Dark.

"There is nothing we can do about the _Feast _tonight, but when it's finished those of us who celebrate traditionally will have our celebration in the dungeon ritual chamber, you all know this so no mopping." A passing prefect scolded Draco.

"I think I need to speak with Professor Snape before classes." Draco turned away from sneering at the walking away prefect, and turned his attention back to Hadrian. "Professor Snape is most likely at breakfast in the Great Hall already Hadrian, if you want to talk with him we need to go."

* * *

In the Great Hall Draco sat himself down at the table to eat with the others, while Hadrian approached the Head table.

"Professor, may I speak with you?"

"What is it Mr. Potter? I would recommend you acquiring some breakfast before classes."

"I am not hungry, thank you for your concern. But there is something I need to discuss with you."

"Let us go then." Severus calmly stood from the table and gestured for Hadrian to follow him through one of the doors behind the head table. They walked down a half dark corridor in silence, until making it to somewhere in the dungeon and a short walk later they were in Severus Office sitting down in two chairs.

"What is it you needed to speak with me about so much that you approached me at the staff table? Usually you don't wish to draw so much attention unto yourself, Hadrian."

Hadrian frowned a little, thinking about how to formulate himself. With a sigh he decided to just jump into it. Severus would not question him too much, not after how he became used to Hadrian just 'knowing' things before it happened.

"Something will happen during the Feast tonight. I am not sure what, but it is more or a distraction than anything else. I would recommend you asking the Headmaster to keep the students in the Great Hall until what happens is over, if he does not decide that for himself that is. Oh, and don't bother with the Cerberus, it is still safe."

Hadrian had looked at Severus the whole time he spoke, and had seen the interest, confusion and then blank expression Severus tried to force himself to show.

"What do you know about the Cerberus, Hadrian?" He asked calmly.

"Cerberus, or Great Hound, is a three headed dog. Said to be the Guardian of the Kingdom of Death in the Greek mythology. A fierce fighter, a demon, and the only thing that are able to calm it are some form of music."

"Not generally about the creature, Hadrian. Now you are just trying to be irritating."

Hadrian smirked. "Ok, ok. I know that in the 'forbidden' corridor, holds a Cerberus. Probably belonging to the Gamekeeper, he likes big and dangerous creatures because those are more fascinating. Since it is a Cerberus is a Guardian it, of course, guards something, and not just the place where it is placed."

"And do you know what it is guarding?" Severus looked interested at Hadrian.

"Since it is Hogwarts, and the School is controlled by the current Headmaster, it had to be something from someone the Headmaster knows. Since the Headmaster is known for his friendship with the Alchemist Nicholas Flamel, I deducted that the Philosopher Stone is currently at the School."

"A very sound reasoning, Hadrian."

"Thank you, Severus." Hadrian quirked his lips up in a half smile.

"I will take your warning into consideration, especially about the Cerberus."

Hadrian nodded before standing up, giving a small nod to the Professor. "I have class now, so I take my leave, thank you for your time."

Hadrian could see the half smile forming on the normally sour Potion Masters face, but left without openly acknowledge it to the Potion Master that he had seen it.

* * *

That day in charms class Hadrian got the spell first, with Draco a close second. Hermione in a huff made third. There was no one who commented on her attitude, like Ron had done the last time; therefore Hermione did not go to the girls' bathroom to cry.

At the Halloween Feast Hadrian felt like sneering at the children who laughed and fooled around, no one of them truly understood the true meaning of why the day was celebrated. They just followed blindly the new muggle tradition of eating as much candy as possible and try to scare each other with silly masks. Now he felt stupid that he had been one of them, the ignorant that did nothing to find out more, just blindly followed the main stream.

They had been there about half an hour when Professor Quirrell came running into the Hall and did his pathetic show. Hadrian almost wanted to laugh, so to distract himself he looked up at the Head Table. Dumbledore was standing up, trying to get control of the panicking students.

"Everyone calm down! Every House finds your prefects and your year mates and calmly proceeds to your common rooms, while the teachers look for the troll…"

Hadrian looked at Severus walking up to the foolish headmaster, and whispering something to him, making Dumbledore nod, and turn his attention back to the students.

"Change of plans, you will all stay here until we have deemed it safe to wander around the castle, we do not want anyone of you to stumble upon the troll accidently after all." Here he smiled and twinkled down at the students. "Just relax here, Professor Snape and Professor Sprout will be here with you and Professor Quirrell when he comes through from his fainting spell. So just continue with the feast."

* * *

It took the teachers two hours to find and safely taking out the troll and contacting the Ministry so that someone could take the troll away, before the students where allowed out of the Great Hall and back to their common rooms. During those two hours, Severus had sneered at the chattering students, while Professor Sprout tried to soot those that were frightened and Professor Quirrell had hid himself in a corner of the room, trying to go unnoticed, but Hadrian had seen the angry glint in his eyes.

Now Hadrian with the rest of Slytherin House, some from Ravenclaw and even a few from Hufflepuff, stood in one of the unused Dungeons rooms. This room was unused because it once upon a time had been a ritual room, but sometime the last thousand years rituals had been labeled as dark magic and forbidden.

It was quite a simple empty stone room, just the four walls and in the middle of the room a small circular pit. In the pit there was placed wood to a fire and at the edge of the floor before the pit laid some bones.

The students stood around the pit, but held themselves at least five feet from it, so when Severus walked forward standing just two-three feet from the pit everyone turned their attention to him.

"Blessed night. For those of you that are new to this I will explain. Tonight is not as the muggles call it 'Halloween' a day where you eat candy and act daft. Tonight is a holy night where we celebrate the Dead. Tonight is the night where the barrier between the living and the dead is closest; therefore we celebrate them as an insurance that they will look after us for the year. We demonstrate to the dead that they are not forgotten, that we remember them and honor them. We will light a fire to let it be a light source in the dark and to light the way."

Severus then gestured to the bones lying around the edge. "These bones are some chicken bones that the House Elves have taken from the slaughtered chickens for the Feast tonight. When we have lit the fire you take a bone and throw it into the fire. This is the originator for the expression bonfire. The bones signify an offer of wealth, since from old times when slaughtering cattle and other livestock they made themselves poorer. To avoid unnecessary hassle, this will be done by year. First year's first, then second years and so on up to the seventh years, do you all understand?"

He did a sweep of the room to see the nods of understanding. "Well then, the seventh years and I will now light the fire, please act formally and treat this tradition with the necessary respect." With a nod to the gathered seventh years, they lifted their wands and lit the firewood with a whispered _incendio_.

After five minutes of watching the fire burning in the middle of the dark room, Severus gestured towards the bones and the first years walked forward. Hadrian took one of the bones from the stone floor and straightened to look at the fire, around him his year mates threw the bones and Hadrian followed them. The sight of the bones burning and breaking in the fire made Hadrian think of one of the divination methods of reading bones like this.

Taking three steps backwards without turning away from the fire, he stood as one of the crowed again, watching the others do the same. Year for year they all when up to the fire and tossed a bone, and when the last ones finished they all watched in silence until the fire were only glow in the bottom of the pit. Then they slowly left the room.


	12. Chapter 11

_Thank you for all your reviews! _

Story: The White Lord

Pairing: Hadrian (Harry)/Voldemort

_Disclaimer: All known characters or plot is not mine; I am just using them for my own amusement._

* * *

**Chapter 11 – The Third Floor corridor**

The next half month went by quickly. Not because of classes or homework, since Hadrian found them all too easy, but because of the extracurricular studies Hadrian wanted to read and Neville's rising fame on the expense of Hadrian's. Neville, who were used to being ignored and ridiculed, had a hard time adjusting. He did not openly show how stressed he felt, but once a twice or thrice a week in addition to the usual meeting, Neville would seek out Hadrian and speak with him.

Therefore Hadrian spent a lot of time just speaking with Neville or listening to happenings around Neville that Neville felt he needed to speak of. Draco, when he discovered these extra meetings, also wanted some of Hadrian's time, just like Neville got. Of course Hadrian could not make differences between them while they were still so young (Draco's jealousy could destroy the friendship Hadrian was trying to build), so he used just as much time with Draco as with Neville.

It was mid November before anything more exiting happened. Neville had slowly "given in" to Hermione and Ron, and had started to be with them all the time (expect for the few meetings with Hadrian and Draco). Draco always sneered at all the Gryffindors, especially Ron and Hermione. Every time he did it, Ron would become red in the face and seem ready to attack Draco, who just smirked superiorly at him.

But in mid November Ron had enough with Draco, and attacked back.

Physically.

He jumped on Draco in the corridor outside of the Great Hall, and would have punched him in the face if Severus Snape had not walked passed in that moment and grabbed the back of Ron's cloak to get him away from Draco.

"What is going on here? Twenty points from Gryffindor for your abysmal behavior Mr. Weasley. Move along now."

Ron seemed even more angry, and red in the face than just a moment earlier. Hadrian knew that it was right before Ron exercised his well known "foot-in-the-mouth-technique" and started to talk back to Severus.

Just as Ron opened his mouth to protest or something like it, Severus narrowed his eyes at him, then spoke very quiet: "If you are not gone in twenty seconds Mr. Weasley it will be a detention." Ron closed his mouth, cast a quick glare at Draco and left in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Draco sneered at Ron's back, with a triumphant glint in his eye, like he had won a battle or something. Hadrian wondered a little if that was a sign of childishness, because in that moment Draco looked more like a child than he usually did. Usually Draco tried to mimic his father's behavior, being aloof and superior, and of course emotionless (except for the sneer or haughty smiles).

Severus grabbed Draco's robe at the back, since Draco had stood with his back to Severus, and turned him so that Draco looked into his eyes. Severus practically glowered down at Draco, and Draco had to swallow, getting slightly nervous.

"Mr. Malfoy is there a reason why you are walking around irritating that idiotic Gryffindor when he is clearly beneath yourself?"

"No, Sir. The Weasel is just too easy to fool."

"Be that as it might. But one day he will do something foolish, wish will bring at least both or you, and possibly many more into trouble. And we do not want any trouble do we Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, Sir."

"Then try, at least, to ignore the idiot and concentrate on your studies, like Mr. Potter here."

Draco turned around again and saw Hadrian standing, as usual with his nose in a book, leaning into the wall hiding the shadow of it.

"Mr. Potter, why did you not stop the childish argument?"

"Because, Sir, it would have made the matters worse, since both Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley would have taken offence for my interference. Therefore I found it best to place the matters into better hands like yours, Sir." Hadrian said these words with a glint of amusement, waiting for the response of the verbal fight he incited with his words.

Severus mouth moved upwards a little, to show his amusement with the challenge, before starting to walk away to show he did not take it. "I expect better manners from my Snakes then other students, try to live up to my expectations, Draco." And then he was gone, taken a hidden corridor or something.

Draco, who almost stood at attention while Severus were there, relaxed and glared a little at Hadrian. "You could have warned me that he was there Hadrian." He grumbled.

Hadrian just smiled at him and started too walked towards the Great Hall, grabbing Draco's arm and dragging him with him. "Don't pout Draco you look like you are five. Let us get some food before dinner is over."

Draco wriggled his arm away from Hadrian's grip, but continued to walk beside him towards the Great Hall. They had just rounded the corner into the Entrance Hall before of the Great Hall, when they discovered Ron standing there, obviously waiting for someone. He glared at Draco, Hadrian went unnoticed or ignored (he did not care whichever it was).

"I challenge you Malfoy!"

"There is no need to scream Weasley. But of course if you want a detention I will not stop you."

"Tonight at midnight in the Trophy Room." Then Ron walked away, trying to act superior.

Draco turned to Hadrian looking a bit puzzled. "Did the idiot try to challenge me to a duel or something?"

"I believe he did, Draco." Hadrian answered calmly over his book.

"Well then," Hadrian could almost feel the mischievous smile spread across Draco's face, "I will have to take the challenge don't I?"

"Just don't include me in your plan Draco; I am not interested in getting chased by Filch in the middle of the night."

"You are such a bore sometimes Hadrian, have a bit of fun for once and take a midnight walk with me."

"As already stated, I am not interested in getting chased by the caretaker, thank you very much."

"Ok, then. Just don't be moody when I tell you everything about my adventure tomorrow."

* * *

Hadrian did not see more of Draco that day or evening, but the next morning there were a rushed knocking on his door. It had made the alarm Hadrian had sat up with his wards go off and tell him that someone was at the door.

Since he was in his trunk that morning, doing a bit of training the alarm was absolutely necessary, since he could not hear anything going on outside of the trunk.

Calmly leaving and closing the lid, he strode over to the door, opening it with an indulgent look on his face, which he knew would irritate whoever stood at the door.

"Finally!" Draco exclaimed pressing passed Hadrian into the room. "Did you know how long I had to wait for you to open? Did you do it to irritate me? I thought you would want to know about what happened yesterday!" Draco dropped down on Hadrian's made bed like he owned it and then he started to look around the room.

Hadrian just closed his door and then turned to Draco, still with that indulgent look on his face. He observed Draco take in the make-up of his room patiently waiting like some kind of parent until the child was finished and ready to speak. At least that was how it felt.

After five minutes of starring at the room Draco commented: "You have very little things here, very Spartan, but it fits you since you don't spend that much time here anyway, practically living in the library as you are doing."

Hadrian sneered a little. "Now that you are finished with observing my room, you come here to tell me something, did you not?"

"Ah! Yes." Here he paused, looking at Hadrian with those grey eyes of his, before slowly sitting down at Hadrian's bed. "You remember what happened yesterday?" It was a rhetorical question, so Hadrian did not bother to answer, just gave a nod in acknowledgement. "Well the idiot actually showed up, unfortunately he dragged Neville and the Mudblood book-worm with him."

"And I am sure you dragged Crabbe and Goyle with you, so the odds where even."

"Of course, you have to meet Gryffindorks in groups, everyone knows that, Potter. Anyway we weren't there for more than a few minutes before the buffoon started screaming and what not, getting the attention of Filch."

"I suspect since you are still in one piece and not in detention missing house points, that you were not caught?"

"Of course not! Unfortunately I was separated from Crabbe and Goyle and hiding in the same place as the idiots."

Hadrian just nodded to encourage Draco to continue.

"The Mudblood opened a locked door and got us all inside before Filch came around the corner. The idiot did not even check the door, obviously taking it as granted that the door was still locked. Anyway he left, and we hear this pathetic whimpering from the weasel. It would have been very funny and satisfying had it not been for the giant three headed dog standing behind him and suckling at him."

"I thought you would find it humorous that the dog looked at the weasel as food or a chewing toy." Hadrian remarked calmly.

"Not at all! Maybe, a little now that I am away from it. But in that situation? I just wanted to get away, that dog was huge!" Draco answered back with big eyes. "And I was not the only one wanting to get away as quickly as possible. We all did."

"Understandably. A Cerberus is a Demon Hound, not a creature you would want to meet."

Draco shot up from the seat, red in the face. "You knew! You knew! You… Argh!"

"I knew what? That there was a Cerberus in the school or that you would stumble into it? I knew both; the first because I explored the school at the beginning of the year, I explored everywhere including the 'forbidden corridor'; also the Headmaster is very interested in getting Neville to become interested in the place, therefore I knew there were a great chance of you stumbling in there tonight. After all, as Headmaster he knows when students are out of bounds, and the portraits reports to him where everyone are at all times."

Draco gave a shaky laugh: "You are creepy sometimes Hadrian."

"Only sometimes?"

* * *

Neville met up with Hadrian and Draco to their usual meeting once a week, looking haggard.

"What happened to you, Longbottom?"

"Nothing more than my 'friends', Malfoy."

"You need some sleep Neville; maybe we should postpone this meeting?"

"No!" Neville looked desperate. "Hadrian I need to be here! Just…"

"You are stressed Neville. Are you not sleeping well? Are the Gryffindors not treating you well?"

At this Neville looked down, trying to get away from the gazes of his two friends, either embarrassed or unsure of himself. Avoiding eye-contact to try getting out of an unwanted questioning.

"Hermione and Ron are just very enthusiastic about finding out more about the three headed dog and what it could possibly be guarding. They read all the time, doing 'research' and dragging me into it, even though I am not interested. At all."

"A three Headed dog is a demon hound, called Cerberus. In Greek mythology it is the guardian to the gates of the underworld. It is very loyal to its owner, and a fierce protector. Unfortunately, or fortunately … they are easy to defeat when you know what to do."

"How do you defeat such a beast?"

"It is quite easy. In the tale of Orpheus it states that the Hero enters Hell by playing music and making the Great Beast sleep. Obviously the one weakness of the Cerberus is music in any form, be it an instrument or vocal song."

"Then I can just tell that to Hermione and Ron and maybe they will leave me alone for a while."

Draco snorted. "Not a chance Longbottom, they are as you said 'interested in what the dog is guarding' and just some information on the Cerberus is not what it is guarding."

"I know, I know, but a man can hope, can't he? Is not as if I care, the Dog could guard the philosopher's stone for all I care…"

As Neville said the words a light of understanding started in both Draco's and his eyes. They both turned to Hadrian looking shocked at him. "The Philosopher's Stone…"

"Dumbledore is a good friend of Flamel it is very logical that it is here. Especially after the article at the start of the school year stating that Gringotts where broken into." Draco whispered.

Hadrian nodded calmly. "You are both right, the Stone is residing in the school at present, but not for protection."

"Then what for?" Neville spoke with a small tremble in his voice.

"I am sure you are already aware of why, Neville. But I will speak it out loud to confirm your thoughts on the matter. Dumbledore brought the Stone here as a test to see if his 'weapon' is able to perform satisfactory. And he uses Granger and Weasley to make you interested and test you, in actuality he wanted to test me…"

"…but since you were sorted into Slytherin he went for the next best, me." Neville completed the sentence.

Hadrian confirmed it with a nod.

The room was silent, the three boys observing each other, tensing.

Draco's laughter broke through both the silence and the tension. "I am happy I am not you, Longbottom."

"And I am happy I am not you, Malfoy." Neville shot back, irritation in his voice. Hadrian was relieved to hear it, since it meant Neville was surer of himself and not afraid of talking back when the time was right. He was no longer afraid of his own shadow as he had been for the most part the last time Hadrian had been a first year.

"What do you mean, Longbottom? I am a Malfoy and we are at the top of society, everyone wants to be me."

"Now you are just arrogant and that does not fit you, perhaps in a few years…?"

And back and forth it went, speaking barbs at each other in a friendly rivalry, seemingly forgotten Hadrian even standing there following their dispute with an amused air surrounding him. After about five minutes Hadrian cut through the banter. "Even though I enjoy your flirting we have to break up this meeting soon or Granger and Weasley will become suspicious."

As one Neville and Draco turned to Hadrian and spoke in unison: "WE are not FLIRTING!"

"Of course not, it was the best way to get your attention." Hadrian replied with a chuckle to the two flustered boys. "Neville even though you have found out what the Cerberus is guarding I wish you continue as you do now, but show a bit more interest. I am sure Granger and Weasley will pull back a little if you show some interest in the matter, since their 'job' in the first place is to get you interested. Then you will get some more sleep and time to yourself."

Turning to Draco Hadrian addressed him. "Draco I want you to send a letter to your Father about the Cerberus, after all he is at the School Board of Governors and have something to say about housing dangerous beast and magical artifacts at a school for children, would he not? Especially since his Son and Heir have come into contact with said beast."

Both of them nodded.

"Yes, that way Dumbledore will still believe me to be his puppet falling into his web as we want him to believe, this fit into those plans we started two months ago." Neville contemplated.

Meanwhile Draco commented. "Father would expect me to write about the Dog, after all I informed him about Weasley's challenge to a 'duel' and he would expect me to write about how it went, after all a Malfoy have to come out on top."

"Very well then, until next week." Hadrian concluded the meeting.

* * *

Walking down a deserted corridor with his eyes in an advanced runes book, Hadrian did seemingly not keep an eye on his surroundings. Therefore Severus did not expect to be greeted by the young man walking towards his hiding place. Severus had hidden himself in an alcove not far from the abandon classroom where two of his Slytherins and a Gryffindor regularly meet. He wanted to keep an eye on those meetings, therefore his presence.

"Good Evening Professor Snape."

"Good Evening Mr. Potter."

"I do hope you are not uncomfortable, Professor. Perhaps a cup of tea or coffee in a warmer place will keep the chill away?"

"An excellent suggestion Mr. Potter. Come with me."

Walking together deeper into the castle, and downwards into the dungeons, they came to the Severus office. It was a different path than Hadrian knew, but it delighted him that Hogwarts still held many secrets even all the years and explorations he went on.

"Take a seat Hadrian. Can I offer you something?" Severus made a gesture towards one of the chairs and placed himself in another.

"A cup of tea would be good, please."

"Of course. Mye!"

A House elf appeared bearing the Hogwarts crest upon its uniform, bowing deeply to the two wizards she asked in a shrieking voice. "What can Mye do for Masters?"

"Bring us two cups of tea." And with a negligent wave of Severus hand the elf popped away and then where back a second later with the tea, some sandwiches and teacakes, before disappearing again.

Severus prepared the cup as he knew Hadrian liked it, with a bit of sugar and milk. Hadrian took the cup that was handed to him with a small smile as thanks, and then looked as Severus took his own cup of tea without anything added.

They drank their tea in comfortable silence for a while, until Severus spoke: "Hadrian I do not often involve myself in most of my student's lives, sometimes it is necessary however to keep an eye out for my Slytherins, they do have a tendency to make plans that needs to be observed."

"I understand, of course."

Severus acknowledged that with a nod. "I have kept an eye on you and your two friends since the beginning of school, as I am sure you are aware."

"Yes."

"I will not do anything to your plans either, both because your accomplices are walking into it of their own will and you all get something out of it, and because I know you see some bigger picture in this than anyone else is able to see. Just promise me one thing Hadrian, keep yourself and your two friends as safe as possible. If there is any chance for anyone of you to be in danger, pull out. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Severus sighed and put a hand to his face making him look tired. "Hadrian I trust you more than any students at this school, because you are obviously capable of taking care of yourself, you are already a professor at Muggle University and act as an adult more often than not. But since you have come to school you have hidden yourself. You have hidden most of your talent and let others become front figures. The Headmaster believes you to be a meek book-lover with the great ambition to read through the Hogwarts library before you leave school. And the only reasons you are not in Ravenclaw are that your ambition to read out the library is greater than your studious nature."

Hadrian let a small smirk grow and his eyes shine in the light from the fire. "The Headmaster has forgotten the true Slytherins are those that live in the shadows of others and manipulate behind the scenes, because the Slytherins the last two decades have a tendency to be too obvious in their ambitions. Like the Dark Lord started a Wizarding War and tortured people quite openly, and Lord Malfoy openly manipulate and bribe the Ministry into his way of dealing with things. But the true Slytherins are those that disappear without leaving a lasting impression. Closer to your forte, Professor, after all you are the youngest Potions Master to pass his/her Mastery but most people seem to have forgotten that fact that you must have a brilliant mind to do such a thing. And therefore take you for granted, hiding away in _your_ dungeons."

"Touché." Severus held his tea cup in a silent toast towards Hadrian. "Just keep your little group safe Hadrian and at least give me some warning when something is about to happen."

"Are you calling in that favor?"

"If I have to; yes."

"Very well. Then I am obligated to inform you that I am soon to do something very dangerous, but could possible save a lot of lives, and the magical balance which is close to crumble."

Hadrian met Severus eyes over the rim of his teacup observing and waiting for his next step. In Severus eyes he could read some worry, questions about what he was going to do, and acceptance. Without verbal communication Hadrian had gotten the message and they both leant back into their seats and in silence enjoyed their cups of tea.


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine_  
_Thank you for all your reviews!  
_  
**Chapter 12 – Yule**

Just days after the little tea meeting with Severus Hadrian put his name down on the going-home-for-the-holiday list. He wondered briefly if Dumbledore would notice and maybe call him to his office or something, but knew that he would not be called.

After all he was no longer a 'Golden boy' and therefore he would just be observed from afar and not approached since he could be 'evil' and therefore could not be included in the 'good sides' plans. It was truly laughable how superficial most of them seemed to Hadrian now, when he was not integrated into those plans himself.

After that he made his way towards the Defense classroom and the defense teacher's office. It was Saturday and as usual the teachers used some of the time to have 'office hours', they also had office hours during the week, but used a little more time during Saturday. Getting to the office, Hadrian knocked calmly on the door and waited for the 'enter' or the opening of the door.

He waited just a few seconds before the door went up and the defense professor looked out from the little opening, saw Hadrian and opened the door a little more. "C-can I h-help with a-anything, M-Mr. P-Potter?"

"Yes, thank you Professor, may we speak in your office?"

"Of c-course, of c-course." Quirrell opened the door fully so that Hadrian could get in and then closed the door making the privacy wards encompass the room.

"W-what did y-you w-want to s-speak of, M-Mr. P-Potter?"

"First I wish you to stop with the stuttering Professor; it is really irritating, especially when it is not needed. And second I have a business proposition to you Dark Lord Voldemort."

There was a cold laughter before Quirrell's mouse brown eyes turned red. "So you truly are a budding Seer, Potter. Congratulations. And you are correct; the stuttering is quite annoying, that is why I do it, no one looks at me more than once when I bore and irritates them."

"Ingenious." Hadrian remarked dryly.

"Yes well, you had a business proposition? Are you certain you want to do business with someone who is after your life?"

"You are not out for my life exactly just following the ravings of a mad woman who from what Dumbledore believes has made a Prophesy about your defeat. Therefore I am willing to do a business deal with you, a written down, signed in blood and magic, so that none of us can break it."

Hadrian could feel Voldemort scrutinize him from behind, while he stood with his back to the man looking over the many books he had in his shelves.

"You have gotten my interest, boy. Sit down and explain your deal to me. I am interested in finding out what you want and what you will give me in exchange."

Hadrian turned away from the books he had been looking at, and took the offered chair so that the two of them sat facing each other with just the desk between them.

"I know that what I will offer is something you are interested in, therefore I am more interested in what I can get out of it."

"Then name your conditions and what you offer me, and I will see if I find the deal acceptable. If your conditions are of the same value as what you are offering, we will have a deal."

Hadrian looked directly into the eyes of the Dark Lord. "First: I want immunity for those I call my friends, they are not to be touched by you or yours during or after this war, I will write the name of those that are included in that immunity and it will not include me. Second: I want you to 'disappear' for at least ten years and during those years you are not to kill anyone who might draw attention to you being alive. You might build your army; make alliances and what else you do as long as you do not draw the attention of the rest of the world."

Hadrian had seen the anger in Voldemort's eyes during his talk since he was looking directly at his eyes incase the insane Dark Lord became too angry and decided to attack Hadrian instead of listen any longer. But even though he could see the anger brewing, there were no word or movement from Voldemort.

"Third: I want a truce between us for as long as your disappearance lasts. I do not wish to draw attention towards myself, and interference from you towards me would drag me into the limelight somewhere I do not wish to be yet. Basically I want you to leave me alone for those years so that I can finish my studies and stay in the shadow. I am not interested in this war, neither the Dark nor the Light side have any interest for me as it had been portrayed currently."

Voldemort had crossed the fingers of Quirrell in front of him, looking intently at Hadrian. "And what do you offer in return for these very generous demands?" It was spoken with a silken quality with a slight hiss inserted.

"In return for these demands I offer you what you seek here at Hogwarts and of course my neutrality at least until the war starts sometime after the years of your silence."

Because Hadrian had looked for it, he had seen the widening of Voldemort's eyes when he had mentioned the stone.

"And how are you able to offer me what I seek, child?"

Hadrian wanted to show his irritation on the child comment, but he let it go, knowing that the Dark Lord was testing him. He also knew that that what Voldemort actually said was closer to '_are you truly in possession of the stone?'_

"I want to write a Contract of Agreement, if I do not provide my part of the deal I will lose my magic, but as you do not trust me, as I do not trust you, I will demonstrate."

With a deliberate slowness, so that Voldemort would not take it as an attack or something similar, Hadrian raised his left hand in front of him. He murmured a few words in Elvin, Command words that he had learned during his stay after the betrayal, and then blew on the palm of his hand. The blood red Philosopher's Stone materialized in his palm and Hadrian calmly placed the stone on the desk in front of him for Voldemort to scrutinize.

Voldemort, after a look at Hadrian for confirmation, leant forward and picked up the stone. He got his wand and started to do some charms on the stone, to confirm its authenticity. After about ten minutes he put down the stone on the desk again and looked back at Hadrian.

"This is truly what I was seeking. May I ask how it came to be in your possession, Mr. Potter?"

"You may ask, but I will not answer."

"Of course." He acknowledged with a small nod. "As for your conditions I agree to them if I can ask for some adjustments and the list of who I am to give immunity."

"What adjustments do you propose?"

"Instead of ten years, I am willing to give five years. You will be in your sixth year and I am sure from my observations that you will be bored with school by then and know the curriculum inside out enough at least to take your NEWTs in your desired subjects. Do you agree?"

"I agree." It had not been less than what Hadrian had expected.

"Also the list of people I grant immunity to cannot be more than ten persons."

"That will do."

"Very well then let's write it down, our agreement. I will write the contract you wanted while you will write down the names of the people you wish to protect from me and mine."

With a swish and a flick of Voldemort's wand two pieces of parchment made their way to the desk. With the parchment in front of them Voldemort made a movement towards the quills on the desk, silently offering Hadrian to take one of them. Hadrian picked one of the quills, dipped it in the ink and wrote the name of those he wanted to save, keep as far from the conflict as possible if that was their wish.

Neville Longbottom (Pureblood), Draco Malfoy (Pureblood), Luna Lovegood (Pureblood), Severus Snape (Half-blood), Fred Weasley (Pureblood), George Weasley (Pureblood), Flora (Snake), Eric Yorkie (Muggle).

After finishing his list Hadrian sent it over to Voldemort who were writing the Contract with the same flourish that Hadrian could remember from the diary. He could see Voldemort read over the list and saw him raise an eyebrow at some of the names.

Looking up at Hadrian he sneered. "You are protecting a Muggle from me, may I ask why a Muggle?"

"Because he has some value to me, and I believe him to come from a Pureblood family, but because he is a Squib he was placed at an orphanage."

"You think the Muggle is a Squib?"

Hadrian nodded. "I have no proof yet, but anyway he has some value that I do not want to lose if you or your people pick him up."

"And a snake? Why have you written down a snake here?"

"Flora is my familiar; she is bound to me, to my magic. As such she is both a companion and a weakness, because if she is hurt, I am hurt. As my companion I will protect her."

Voldemort just nodded and went back to write the contract. For the next fifteen minutes there where no other sound than the scraping of the quill on the parchment. After that Voldemort produced a knife from somewhere and nicked his finger and wrote his name at the bottom in his own blood, before turning the parchment and pushed it towards Hadrian.

Hadrian, no longer being the innocent idiot he had truly been at eleven, read through the contract. Making sure that everything was written down as they had agreed on.

_Contract of Agreement_

_From the day that the specified condition have been met, and five years into the future The Dark Lord Voldemort aka. Tom Marvolo Riddle will stay out of sight from public and not draw attention to his affairs in any way that may make anyone in the general the Wizarding Community believe him to be alive. The Dark Lord Voldemort is allowed to make alliances, gain followers and plan for the future, as long as these parties also keeps his return secret._

_The Dark Lord Voldemort aka. Tom Marvolo Riddle also grants immunity to the following people; Neville Longbottom (Pureblood), Draco Malfoy (Pureblood), Luna Lovegood (Pureblood), Severus Snape (Half-Blood), Fred Weasley (Pureblood), George Weasley (Pureblood), Flora (Snake) and Eric Yorkie (Muggle). They are not to be harmed by earlier named Dark Lord or his followers if they do not harm (except for self-protection) said Dark Lord and followers. _

_In the earlier specified five years the Dark Lord will not draw in any way attention towards Hadrian Jove Potter, as long as Hadrian Jove Potter does not draw attention to the Dark Lord. Also in the five specified years Hadrian Jove Potter and the Dark Lord Voldemort aka. Tom Marvolo Riddle is not allowed to harm each other in any shape or form._

_The earlier mention condition is the presentation of the Philosopher's Stone from Hadrian Jove Potter to Dark Lord Voldemort. _

_This Contract of Agreement will be sealed in blood and magic to bind the Contractors to the Agreement. _

_Dark Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle _

_Hadrian Jove Potter_

After reading through the document Hadrian signed it in the same way as Voldemort with his name in blood. Hadrian knew that the last criterion of magic was to fully bind Voldemort to the contract, after all the body he possessed where not his own so only blood would not be enough to truly bind him, since the blood where not fully his. But as magic was the life force and soul of a magical being it could not be forged and therefore seen as more binding than blood.

Hadrian met the eyes of Voldemort once more, placing the Stone in the middle of the Contract then slowly placing the palm of his right hand down on the parchment, Voldemort mirroring his movements.

"This is your last chance to back out, Potter."

"If you want to, go ahead."

"Very well, on three then. One. Two. Three."

At the same time both of the Wizards let loose the control of their magic and pressed a bit of it into the parchment making it lit up for a moment before splitting into two pieces and magically seal themselves up with the Stone on Voldemort's side of the desk as specified. Hadrian looked while Voldemort picked up the small red stone and looked at it reverently.

"Happy doing business with you Dark Lord Voldemort," Hadrian calmly stood from the chair and left the room with an; "until next time."

* * *

Three days later Hadrian and his friends, Draco and Neville sat in one of the many compartments at the Hogwarts Express, talking. Hadrian had not seen Quirrell/Voldemort since their business deal three days prior, but was not worried, after all it was likely that he had disappeared already as specified in their agreement.

Now they were on their way home for the Yule holiday, or as they Muggles preferred it, Christmas.

Hadrian listened to Neville and Draco discussing their plans for the holiday. Neville had sneaked away from Hermione, who were the only 'friend' on the train since Ron had to stay at the castle, while she was busy discussing some topics from charms class with some third years she had overheard talking.

"Father said Mother planed to have a Yule ball this year. It will be the ball of the year, as always when Mother invites to our home. You are both, of course, invited. Mother will send formal invitations soon…"

"You know Draco that your Family always invites the Longbottom Family. After all we are Purebloods form one of the oldest lines, and very socially acceptable. And, even though Grandmother does not like your Family, we always accept."

"Of course you do, nothing else would be socially acceptable." Draco turned from Neville to Hadrian. "How about you Hadrian, are you coming as well?"

Hadrian smiled apoplectic. "I apologize, but I have to decline, I am otherwise engaged and unable to get away this Yule, or the next Yule's five years forward in time. But I would have liked to come."

Both Draco and Neville turned to look at Hadrian with shocked expressions on their faces. "Hadrian it is holiday from school, are you traveling, then I can understand why you are unable to come, but otherwise…well most people do nothing when it is holiday after all." Draco tried to reason with Hadrian and find out of the mystery of Hadrian's holiday. After all for the last week and a half both Draco and Neville had tried to find out Hadrian's holidays plan, and both had failed in their task.

"I cannot tell you about my plans for the holiday. I thought both of you had understood my reluctance to speak of it. It is not because I do not thrust you or anything like that. It's for mine and your own protection. Please accept that."

The both nodded, and then started to talk about something else.

* * *

Hadrian had taken goodbye with his friends before leaving the train and then boarded the next train in the muggle part of the station to get to the University. After all he had a holiday of volunteer lectures to look forward to, and not forget the Staff Christmas Dinner. Perhaps he would meet Severus there again this year too?

He also had Eric Yorkie to talk too about his classes and possible future. Hadrian had some suspicions that Eric was a Squib left at the orphanage, and if he was a lot more opportunities would open for both Hadrian and Eric. But first he would have to prove it, and then he could gradually introduce Eric to the magical world and their laws, so that Eric would fit in with his plans perfectly.

Hadrian had some plans that he needed to get going before the five years of the Contract was gone, important plans that would place him in a safe position along with those under his protection. He also had a lot of things to learn and do, like finishing his muggle education and gain alliances there, and make alliances with the other magical races.

The Goblins, the Veelas, the Centaurs to name a few, where races he could make contact with. But he was bound to not be able to get into contact with the Elves until he turned at least fifteen, without losing his magic. That was no hinder really, since there was a lot of other thing to do, like finding out more about his inheritance (he had not done a lot about that, since he did not want anyone to know about it yet), find out what to do about Sirius Black (his Godfather, and all around nuisance for his plans), Eric and his possible Squib inheritance, teaching and learning, and cultivate other alliances.

Yes, Hadrian had a lot of things to do the next five years, and he looked forward to do them. After all it would prove a real challenge to be able to do all of these things without anyone discovering him or draw suspicion towards him from people like Dumbledore, the Ministry or the Dark Lord and his followers.

Hadrian smiled a small smile and a shine in his dark green eyes, this was the most fun he had had in years and he loved it.

* * *

December 21, the Winter Solstice and the true Yule, Hadrian sat in his quarters at Oxford. He had gotten some mistletoe and holly and hung them up around the room. He had made himself a good meal and now he was planning how to burn the Yule log without the traditional fireplace.

A knock on his door interrupted his musings.

Hadrian walked over and opened it so that there was a small opening, enough to see him but not to see into the room. A the doorstep stood Severus Snape, clothed in his usual black cloths. Hadrian observed him and took note of the cauldron in his left hand with a half burned piece of wood in it and a small package.

"Merry Met, Mr. Potter." The Professor, turned friend, greeted Hadrian.

"Merry Met, Mr. Snape, enter friend to my home." Hadrian opened the door fully in his greeting, to show his welcome.

"Thank you." Severus responded with a small nod and entered the quarters.

Hadrian's quarters were not of the biggest in areal, the room they entered where a sitting room with a window, bookshelves lining the four walls a desk beneath the window, a wooden table in the middle of the room and two comfortable lounge chairs. There were three doors leading out of the sitting room area, one they had just walked though and lead to the hallway, the second lead to a bedroom and the third to a bathroom.

"Comfortable." Was Severus only comment on the room.

He looked a bit uncomfortable before clearing his throat. "I thought that you would celebrate Winter Solstice, since you celebrated the traditional Samhain with us at the castle, if you do not I apologize for the assumption."

"Not at all, Severus, I celebrate today. I was just thinking of how to light the Log when you knocked, since I do not have a fireplace and all."

Severus relaxed and nodded. "I brought with me a cauldron in case you did not have a fireplace, and my own Log from last year…" He trailed off. But Hadrian did not let it bother him. "Splendid! That solved my problem easily. Are you hungry, I have some food left, or perhaps something to drink?"

Together they lit the old Log and then put in the new Log and let it burn in the cauldron, sipping drinks and exchanging a gift in comfortable silence. Hadrian gave Severus a Muggle book on chemistry (the use of minerals to make something else, it could remind a bit like Alchemy) and received from Severus an earring (just the one). It was silver, formed as a snake with a green stone for the eye.

"It's an emerald, it enhance your mental and psychic abilities, dreams, visual acuity, makes it easier to meditate and protect your mind from others and bless you with prosperity, love, peace and balance."

"Thank you; may you help me put it in?"

"Which ear?"

"My left."

After that they continued their celebration in comfortable silence, just enjoying the company and evening.


	14. Chapter 13

_Autor's Note: Thank you for all your reviews! And for those wondering; no I do not post this or my other stories somewhere else!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the Harry Potter Universe, that belongs to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**C****hapter 13 – Four years**

_The Hogwarts Express, 1. September 1996_

Hadrian sat in one of the many compartments at the Hogwarts Express. It was still early, about ten fifteen and just a few early comers where at the platform and Express. Hadrian had been there since ten o'clock, relaxing before the rest of the students started to bombard the train and people wanting his company.

He was starting sixth year, soon the deal he had made with Voldemort would partly dissolve. The silence clause of five years was almost up, just three months left, and after that the Wizarding World might be in a civil war again.

But Hadrian did not care, he had gone through his Magical Maturity on his sixteenth birthday, and had once more accepted his place as the Lord of Light. His own internal magical energy was stronger than ever, and his connection with the external magical currents and energies was stronger than last time.

He used a lot of his time since his birthday, to meditate and 'becomes one' with the energy, since magic was a force no one could control he needed to find the best way to conduct the magic he was allowed to use.

Sitting with closed eyes he concentrated on his breath, letting everything else become a hum in the back of his consciousness. He could feel the energy traveling/moving inside his body creating a warm feeling and a sense of rightness.

His exercise was interrupted by his compartment door being opened.

Hadrian had made a ward that made it impossible to penetrate if you were not included in the waving. And the only ones Hadrian included where those that was a part of his 'Court'. Opening his eyes he looked at Draco Malfoy.

Draco had changed since they were eleven. He stood 1'7 high; with a well trained body from all the Quidditch he had played since second year. His blond hair was cut short but in a 'just out of bed' look, which suited him very well and had the many girls of Hogwarts and others turn when he walked passed them. His clothes, as always, was immaculate and on his breast pocked there was a Prefect badge. He had an aura of confidence and power around him.

"Hadrian." Draco acknowledged with a nod. "How have you been?"

"Very well, Draco. And you? How is your family? Everyone is in good health I hope?"

"I am fine, and Mother and Father are in good health. Mother wanted me to send her good wishes to you."

They looked at each other for a moment not breaking the air of formality before they both started to laugh. To them this greeting was a game and a mockery of the formality that the 'Higher Society' deemed necessary. This greeting was the traditional greeting at every Magical Tradition and Customs Class and of course at formal gatherings.

Hadrian and Draco were bored to sleep because they did not see the need for it, after all it was more of a 'how to be nice to everyone even those you do not like' kind of thing. And that you could do in many different ways, not just the standard one.

"Truly Draco, did you have a good summer? How was France?"

"Mostly boring, you know how it is Hadrian. Formal meetings, Father with his 'business partners' and Mother with her 'tea friends', I tried to be as much away as possible. Of course I got some interesting tidbits but they can wait till later. How was your summer?"

"Interesting, I finished some of my research, quit my job, and did some business. The last of it I haven't read through yet, got the paperwork from my lawyer just before I left."

"I saw Neville at the platform, surrounded by the usual crowd. I can't understand how he is able to stand them. They are so common, loud and many."

"Neville is used to them. After all, he has grown up with the 'Light' and the Weasleys are some of the most supposed 'light' family there is. And the Mudblood grows on you."

"How? She just nags and nags. Talking about classes and whatever she have read in some book and always think she is better than everyone else."

"You learn to shut her out, all the unimportant goes in one ear and out the other while all the important facts is registered and that is good training for the adult life, especially in politics were there is a lot of useless chatter."

Draco nodded. "But don't you miss some important detail that way? After all the details are the most important."

"That is why listening to the Mudblood is good training. You learn to look interested when you are not, and you get a good review of all tests and classes while just halfway listening. Anyway since Neville is with them already I probably won't be seeing him during the trip."

In that moment the train gave a whistle and started to move.

Draco and Hadrian looked out the window. Draco sneered at the waving parents while Hadrian looked emotionless at them.

A moment later the platform had disappeared behind them and Draco sighed. "I have to go Hadrian, prefect meeting and patrol of the hallways." Then he opened the door again and left, leaving Hadrian alone again.

Flora stuck her head out of his coat and hissed: _"Was that the white dragon?"_

"_Yes." _ He hissed back at her. There were a knock on the door before it opened to let in Luna Lovegood, a fifth year Ravenclaw and one of Hadrian's friends.

"Hello, 'Rian. I had a nice summer this year. Father and I went looking for Tengu" She settled down in the empty seat across for Hadrian.

"Did you find any?" Hadrian liked to hear about Luna's creatures because you never knew when something suddenly made sense in the talk that most looked upon as craziness.

"No. But Father thinks we looked in the wrong country again, so we will try again next year." She turned from the window, which she had been looking out of, and gave a small smile to Hadrian. "I Saw that you got great results for your OWLs. Outstanding in all subjects was it not?"

Hadrian nodded.

"You surprised most of the Professors, you know. Most of them did not think you would be able to keep up with doing all subjects and pass them all with perfect score. You even got extra credit in DADA, with the patronus and everything. They thought you would do the same as Granger and drop some subjects after a while and get a more normal timetable."

Hadrian just smirked.

"Which subjects are you continuing Hadrian?"

"I am dropping Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination, Astronomy and Herbology. That means I will continue with Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions, History of Magic, Runes and Arithmancy."

"A very busy schedule. And for the future? What are you to do? Live of your Houses Fortunes?"

Hadrian sent her a look. "Sometimes your true insight are irritating Luna dear."

"I know, but it is also one of the reasons why you keep me around, is it not My Lord?"

Hadrian sighed and once more tried to reassure Luna's insecurities. "Of course your usefulness as a Seer, and a very powerful at that, are important to me. But it is not the reason of our friendship. I want to be your friend because you are you, someone who doesn't care that you are different from the crowd. And the fact that you are one of mine solidifies matters."

Luna starts to slowly pink during his speech and smiles at the end and slowly nods. "Yes, I am one of yours My Lord. One of the members of your Court, the White Courts Seer, I am."

"That you are pretty one."

They settled down, Luna bringing forth the latest issue of the Quibbler, Hadrian took up his Runes book. They sat in silence for a few hours, during that time people walked back and forth outside their door, making noise and acting childish. Hadrian even heard Draco yelling at some third years to settle down. Chuckling at his good fortune to not have been chosen as the Slytherin male prefect, Hadrian enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere before the chaos that is Hogwarts.

Luna just looked at him over the edge of her paper with an amused glint in her eyes. "I don't understand why you like the quiet so much when your power is about chaos, My Lord."

"I may be the Light Lord, meaning my powers are better suited for chaos than the control of the Dark, but that does not mean I don't like to relax without chaos around me."

"Speaking of chaos," Luna continued. "The Twins asked me to send along their regards and inform you that their business is booming. If it continues like it does now they will soon have Zonko out of business and having to open more shops. They are thinking of opening the next one in Hogsmeade if they start to expand."

"Good news then. And how long will it take them?"

"Zonko will shut down sometime the next three months and should have sold everything they have before December. They will sell their store in Hogsmeade at the end of October to a very good prize, for us I mean."

"Good, I will write a letter to the Twins about buying then and a letter to Eric about making the contract."

"Mr. Yorkie is a gem in legal matters, being Muggle or Magical he knows or finds a way to make it as you want is. Without his help the Twins would have had it more difficult to make their store."

"I knew already when Eric started his education in Law that he would be great, and he proved it by graduating the best of his class and then passing the Magical Law Examination within two months after the Muggle examination."

"Well, The Twins have done a good job too. They opened their store 'Weasley Wizarding Wheezes' at the start of this summer, and are already talking about expanding. That is a true achievement."

Hadrian nodded.

The mechanical voice informing the incoming students that they are soon to be arriving in Hogsmeade comes calling, ending with the usual message of leaving their luggage at the train as it would be taken up to the school later.

Luna let her mask of lunacy settle over her, she liked to be thought of as a little crazy, because then no one would look deeper to actually see her real talent. If the Hogwarts populace would had not labeled her creatures and other thing she spoke of as 'insane ramblings' they would have known her to be a true Seer. Now she was mostly left alone, especially after Hadrian took her under his influence, and being called Luna the Lunatic (which both Hadrian and she found quite funny).

She smiled her characteristic 'not-all-there' smile to Hadrian, commenting: "I look forward to meet the Thestrals again. To see how the younglings have grown since spring."

"I am sure they look forward to see you again themselves. If you will excuse me, Luna, I have to go find Susan and Hannah."

"Go; get your gossip, M Lord. And do not worry about the Wards, they will welcome you."

"Thank you Luna, I will see you later."

* * *

Hadrian managed to catch the carriage up to the castle with Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot, just like he had wanted.

Susan and Hannah, fellow sixth years from Hufflepuff, was two of the four gossip Keepers at the school currently. They together with Pansy Parkinson from Slytherin and Parvati Patil from Gryffindor where the Keepers of Gossip, meaning that they kept track of and maintained the spreading of gossip throughout the school population.

Pansy and Parvati was the visible gossip Queens of the castle, but Susan and Hannah was the silent keepers that most did not know about. They were quiet and did more listening than gossiping, therefore most people disregarded them, without knowing that they were actually listening to how the gossip spread and that the actual message in the gossip did not change to much from the original. If the message did change to much they would get in contact with Pansy or Parvati, or both, for a way to right it again.

The four girls met regularly once a week in the kitchens to discuss the current gossip and new gossip, always keeping themselves updated on the latest news and interest going on inside the school. In fact they where the closest to a spy network you could get. And it was not enough with the gossip inside the castle, they also kept themselves updated on the latest gossip, news and direction going on outside the school to, and where therefore some of the most informed people you could find inside the school.

Hadrian knew that information was one of the most important things there was, those that controlled what information people got they could decide how people should think and act. This was also why he now sat with the two girls on the trip up to the castle. This way he would get the latest gossip and rumors going on in the wizarding world, and also the basis of what was the important for the incoming students, keeping up with the trends.

"Susan, Hannah, did you have a nice summer." He addressed them with a small polite bow from his seat opposite of them in the carriage. The two girls answered with smiles and nods in greeting. "The summer have been very nice, we both stayed at Aunt Amelia's House the whole summer since Hannah's parents needed to travel and they would not be back before the new term started."

"How nice of her, and she is in good health?"

"Yes, thank you."

"What did you do this summer? I do hope you did something more than sit inside your Aunts house the whole time, if you had then your lovely skin tone would not have been as it is."

"You are so silly sometimes, Hadrian." Hannah answered with a small giggle. "Of course we sun bathed, did some shopping and attended a few of the not to formal gatherings this summer."

Susan leant forward and spoke in a whisper: "You know the gatherings are normally very formal and those in attendance have to be invited no one without their name on an invitation is welcome. Well sometimes they have a few not so formal gatherings where the heirs, heiresses and the eligible sons and daughters are attending. There they get some training for the real thing when it's their turn and meet potential suitors and brides." Susan sat back in her seat with a small smile in the corner of her mouth. "There are rumors going that Cho Chang is engaged to some Chinese royal but that she is not interested in him, she wants to be with Cedric Diggory."

"But Cedric is not good enough for her bloodline. After all, his Father is just an English lower class Noble, and only got the title trough marriage some four generations ago." Hannah piped in.

"I see."

"But that drama was not the most fascinating this summer." Both Susan and Hannah giggled with small blushes on their cheeks.

"My Ladies what have you so flushed?"

They both turned a glare at Hadrian, and he raised his hand in a placating gesture.

"You know it is not good manners to point out a lady's state, Hadrian." Susan said with an upturned nose, showing her displeasure.

"I apologize, My Ladies. It is just you got me interested."

They both looked at him, and with twin sighs and an air about them saying _"boys!"_ forgave him for his breach of etiquette.

This time Hannah leant forward making it seem like she was sharing a secret. "This year there was a new face amongst the Elite. In truth he is not new, but he usually doesn't attend the gatherings at all and therefore it was quite a spectacle when he suddenly appeared back at the scene this year. His name is Augustus Marcus Valerius and no one outside of the Circles knows what his Lordship or Lordships are, just that he is high in the International Hierarchy."

Susan took over: "He used the whole summer to make profitable alliances, doing business and listening to the discussions, but even though most of the women and daughters almost threw themselves at him, he showed no interest."

"But he was really hansom. Dark hair, dark brown eyes almost red in some light, white skin, thin but a good build and high somewhere between 1'85 and 1'90. And he had this aura around him that just brought you closer, but not too close. You could get this feeling that he was waiting for something… or perhaps someone." Hannah finished their observation of the mystery man of the summer and they both giggled again with a small blush.

Hadrian nodded. So this was the new face and identity of Lord Voldemort. It sounded like he, Hadrian, had something to look forward to when he entered high society this coming Winter Season. Sitting comfortable in his seat Hadrian felt the moment they crossed the wards into Hogwarts grounds as a sudden wall of magic hitting him, acknowledging him and welcoming him home with a feeling of warmth of the magic settling around him.

Hadrian continued to listen to Susan and Hannah gossiping the latest gathering and rumors of different betrothals and courtships with half his attention, the rest was towards the magic of the school that were trying to speak with him in fast pictures and strong feelings. The Castle magic was telling him something and Hadrian was trying to find out what it wanted.

And before they came to a stop at the Entrance Doors he knew he needed to get to the Room of Requirement as soon as possible without getting seen or caught by anyone, as per the Castle Magic command.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 – The Lady of Hogwarts**

* * *

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine._

_Hadrian/Voldemort SLASH! (Not yet, but closer)_

_Thank you for all the reviews, they made my day and inspired me to write more._

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 1, 1996_

That evening, after the Welcoming Feast, and the usual welcome to the House speech, Hadrian waited for the perfect moment to leave. He did not have to wait too long; it had been a long day for most of those in the dorm room and they wanted to sleep earlier than normal to be sure that they were ready for school the next day.

When everyone had settled down, and the silencing charms had been raised on the beds Hadrian prepared to leave. Silently he left the room, walked though the common room and dismantled Severus detection charm on the door before crossing the threshold and then reapplying it when he was through.

Using a parsel-spell for invisibility Hadrian disappeared from the most common senses, like sight, smell and sound. He could still be felt if he walked into someone, or they walked into him, but with this he was protected from those with good ears and noses, like Severus, McGonagall and Mrs. Norris (Filch cat).

Walking through the hallways during the night was both a bit frightening and a great thrill. The silence of the place and the shadows that seemed to follow and grow bigger around you could make you feel trapped and scared. The empty corridors could feel never ending, and all noises could make you jump. Not just because it was scary walking around the castle during the night hours, but also because you did not want to get caught by those wandering the corridors making sure that students were in bed.

Hadrian did not worry about these things while he walked.

He could feel the magic of Hogwarts surrounding him, and protecting him. The magic would warn him if anyone was close to detecting him and kept him company on his lonely walk towards the seventh floor and the Room of Requirement.

But even though Hadrian felt save and were not truly alone in the hallways he did not feel fully comfortable with walking as if he was taking a casual stroll, therefore he walked quickly and with big steps, took the stairs two at the time and not long after leaving the dungeons where at the seventh floor staring at the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet.

Walking back and forth and thinking of Hogwarts produced a door. Hadrian could see his hand shake slightly when he reached for the handle, both in excitement and slight fear. This was the final judgment if he was able to stay in the castle. After all the castle were a Neutral Ground, and his very presence made it difficult to say that the Grounds were Neutral, after all he was one of the Chosen Lords and therefore never would be Neutral.

When he walked into the Room, he had to convince Hogwarts somehow to let him stay and finish his schooling or at least this year (6th) because if he was thrown out of school now, the Ministry would not let him keep his wand. Even though he was an emancipated minor and technically an adult he had come to Hogwarts for his sixth year of schooling and in a way declared himself unable to use a wand in the "adult world" outside of school.

Had he not come back to school, it would not have been a problem, because all witches and wizards that had passed their OWLs were allowed to keep their wands if they withdrew from formal schooling, they would just be unable to use magic before turning seventeen or became emancipated.

The Ministry rules were a bit complicated, but there more often than not were some reason for the convoluted rules, and these reasons could be found in history.

To be allowed to keep a wand, witches and wizards had to have basis knowledge and control of their magic and this was tested during the OWLs examinations. When passed the OWLs the further schooling would be more specialized, the students would choose the few classes that were directed towards their future career choice. And sometimes those specializations could not be taught in classes or in formal schooling at all, but had to be taught by the family (family profession) or by masters that specialized in these areas, and therefore some withdrew from formal schooling after their OWLs but were still allowed to keep their wands.

But to keep the wands a person younger than seventeen years of age had to be either in formal schooling or registered at the Ministry as a specializing student outside of formal schooling. If Hadrian was unable to convince Hogwarts to let him stay, he would not be a student continuing his formal schooling or be a registered specialized student, and the Ministry would be able to claim his wand on the grounds that he was a danger to society by not learning to become a contributing factor in the community (worker of some kind. Those that lived of their fortunes amongst the older Families/Houses were registered to work as politicians or scholars).

Steeling himself with a deep breath, Hadrian opened the door.

"So you decided to come, good, very good."

* * *

Having walked into the room Hadrian studied how the room looked like for Hogwarts. It was not what he had expected.

It was like one of the hallways had been made wider to form a room. All the walls, floor and ceiling were made out of stone, there were windows (like those in the hallways) and along the walls were there armor (like the walking armor standing around in the hallways). In the middle of the room there where a grey comfy chair, that quite obviously was there for his comfort, since the other people in the room did not need them.

Hadrian bowed to the four beings in the room, as propriety demanded, after all he needed Hogwarts approval and they seemed to be Hogwarts messengers.

"Baron, Friar, Sir Mimsy-Porpington, Lady Ravenclaw, a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

"Time traveler, the White Lord, Lord of the Houses of Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Dardanus and Heir to the Houses of Slytherin and Black, I Hogwarts bid you welcome." Helena Ravenclaw, better known as the Ravenclaw ghost "the Grey Lady" spoke in a voice that seemed to be from her, but also from all around the room. It was obvious that she let Hogwarts speak though her. Maybe she had closer ties to Hogwarts due to her Mother being one of the Founders and one of the makers of the Wards and therefore where easier able to mediate Hogwarts voice?

"Hogwarts." Hadrian made another bow in acknowledgement of the Castle Magic presence.

"I have granted you temporary entrance into my halls, Young Lord. Long enough for you to explain your presence here and to honor your blood ties to the Wards, but there are Rules that dedicate if you are allowed to stay, even if you are of Blood. These are Neutral Grounds, Young Lord, not a place to wage a war of any kind. Not a place to be invaded by the Courts and their Leaders. This is a place of learning and knowledge, a place of peace, standing outside of the world's conflicts."

"I am not here to bring the war to these grounds, Hogwarts."

"Then why are you here? I let you stay here while you were still young and defenseless (in a way) but why have you returned after your Awakening?"

"Because even though I am grown in Magic and Mind, the society demand all humans to be grown in age as well, which I am not fully yet. There are just eleven months until that time, but before that it is expected of me to be here."

"I understand, but I am unsure if you can stay, Young Lord. After all you are Chaos, and therefore unable to be Neutral and are able to cause great conflict if you stay."

"Hogwarts," the Bloody Baron spoke in his usual whispery voice, "I have kept a close eye on the Young Lord since he was Sorted into my House, I even reminded him of the Rules and he promised me to keep to them, which he have all this time. Perhaps there are ways for him to prove he will stay Neutral inside the Grounds in accordance with the Rules?"

"Let us give the young man a chance to prove his intentions, everyone have the right to be judged for their actions and not their Nature." The Fat Friar; the Hufflepuff ghost tried to reason.

"We could always let the Hat read him, and if the Hat approve give the Young Lord the option of swearing the Oath of Neutrality." Nearly Headless Nick (Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington) the Gryffindor ghost contributed to the conversation.

"All sound reasons, gentlemen. Not to judge before anything has happened, yes. Let the Hat appear to do its task!"

Hadrian could feel a magical pulse leave the room. It was, he thought, probably a calling beacon making the Sorting Hat aware of Hogwarts needing its service. The only thing now was how the Hat should get to the room? Would it sprout legs, like it got a mouth, and walk?

The answer was quickly answered by the sudden fireball appearing in the empty space between the Chair where Hadrian sat and the ghosts. Out of the fire came Fawkes bearing the Sorting Hat in his talons.

"This is your chance to stay, Young Lord. Show your true intentions to the Hat, an artifact of Hogwarts bound to the Rules of Neutrality. The Hat will judge your intentions for your stay on these grounds, and if the Hat deems your intentions to fall inside the Rules, you will get the option of swearing the Oath of Neutrality. Do you understand, Young Lord?"

"Yes, Hogwarts." Hadrian took a deep breath and held out his hands so that the Phoenix could drop the Hat. But instead of dropping the Hat into Hadrian's hands the bird flew higher and let the Hat fall on his head.

Hadrian felt the Magic and consciousness of the Hat start to look through his mind, and let go of all his barriers to show he were not hiding anything, after all he needed to stay at Hogwarts at least a year more as the Ministry did not let anyone take their NEWTs exam before turning seventeen, and Hadrian needed his NEWTs.

After what felt like a really long time, but probably were no more than five minutes, the Hat suddenly spoke out loud without having said anything to Hadrian. "His intentions are only to seek the knowledge inside these halls to be able to complete his education." With those words the Hat left his head, again gripped in the talons of Fawkes.

"You are legible to stay, Young Lord, do you want to swear the Oath?" Hogwarts presence was thick in the air, making it hard to fully concentrate and breathe. Hadrian clenched his left hand hard enough to feel the bite of his nail into the skin and nodded.

"Then stand, hold out your dominant magic hand and repeat after me: _I, Hadrian Jove Potter, swear on my Magic and Life that as long as I reside on Hogwarts Grounds, I am bound to the Rules of Neutrality._

Just as Hadrian ended the first part of the Oath he felt a searing pain around his wrist of his right hand, the hand he held out. Clenching his teeth he continued to repeat Hogwarts words:

"_I am not to actively bring the war into the Grounds of Hogwarts."_

There was a second searing pain around his wrist, indicating his bounding to the next part of the Oath.

"_I swear to not harm anyone residing on the Grounds of Hogwarts unless in self-defense, so I have sworn, so moth it be!"_

The third and final searing pain in his wrist and then a warmth around him everywhere made sure to bind him to the Oath he had made, if he in broke the Oath he would either lose his magic or die (which of the two punishments he would be given, would be judge from how much he broke the Oath).But there would be warnings, in form of headaches and pain in his wrist if he came close to breaking his Oath, after all Hogwarts did not wish him dead if it was avoidable.

When the magic settled, Hadrian looked at the proof of his Oath. On his right wrist there were now there black marks looking like chains, and Hadrian could feel the weight of the chains on his hand, not hindering him or his magic, but reminding him of their existence.

"You are now accepted by the wards of Hogwarts until the time you leave having fulfilled your purpose for staying. When you leave for good and wish to take of you bindings, state: "The purpose of my Oath have been fulfilled." And the Oath will dissolve. If you want to enter the Grounds again you will have to swear the Oath again. Do you understand?"

"Yes I understand and thank you for giving me this opportunity."

"The House Ghosts will keep an eye on you, Young Lord."

"Of course." Hadrian gave a bow to the possessed Ghost/Spirit and she nodded back before the presence of Hogwarts lifted slightly making Hadrian breath more freely without the quite heavy magic in the air.

The ghost of Helena Ravenclaw seemed to shiver a little and then become her usual unapproachable self. Hadrian stood in the room with the four House Ghost wondering if he was just to leave, or if he was to stay for a little while longer. After all, Hogwarts had said the House Ghost would keep an eye on him; perhaps they wanted to know where he would be for the foreseeable future to better keep an eye on him?

"Ah Young Hadrian! Is it all right if I call you so?" The Gryffindor ghost, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, said with a hearty smile.

Hadrian gave a nod.

"Splendid! I just wanted to say it is a pleasure to have one of the Courts Leaders wandering the Halls once more and to top it all up you are a Lord and an Heir of Hogwarts, your magic is strengthening the wards of the castle very well in did. I do hope you are aware that as a Lord and Heir of Hogwarts you have certain privileges? Like your own quarters, the right to have your personal House Elf attending your needs, access to the more private bathrooms, and such."

"Thank you, Sir Nicholas, I am aware of having right to some privileges but at this time, and earlier I did not and do not want to draw attention to myself and therefore let them slip past me. After all if everyone knows I am Lord to two of the Hogwarts founders and Heir to a third, I will become even more noticeable, would I not?"

"Yes, but why not take the comfort when it is available to you? I truly do not understand you Slytherins, living in simplicity."

"A life of piousness and simplicity is not unsatisfactory, Sir Nicholas." The Fat Friar, Hufflepuff House Ghost shot into the conversation.

"Of course not, my good Friar, but…" Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington started to defend his views on a comfortable lifestyle in comparison to the simpler one.

Hadrian felt the drain of the day and the confrontation with Hogwarts, and wanted to get to bad, therefore he gave a bow to the remaining three ghost (Helena Ravenclaw had drifted through a wall soon after Sir Nicholas started to speak to Hadrian), the two ghost of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff were deep into their discussion and did not acknowledge Hadrian's parting bow, while the Bloody Baron gave a slight bow back. When Hadrian started to walk the Baron followed him out leaving the last two alone.

* * *

Coming back to the Slytherin Common Room, Hadrian was met with the Head of House Severus Snape. Hadrian and Severus having formed a friendship of sorts before Hogwarts and continuing that friendship even as student and professor.

"Why were you wandering the castle after curfew, Hadrian? You know that the only students allowed outside of the common rooms after curfew are the prefects performing their rounds."

"Yes Professor, but there was something important I had to do." Hadrian said. "If you have to give me detention or take points you know I will be able to get them back." He gave a negligent wave of his right hand to show his disinterest.

Suddenly Severus grabbed his arm and tucked his shirt out of the way displaying the three black chain marks on his wrist.

"Where did you get these?" Severus said in an agitated whisper, having starred hard at the markings and then focused his gaze at Hadrian's eyes. "Was this what you were doing outside? Binding yourself to someone? Becoming a servant, a slave!"

"I am no one's slave!" Hadrian practically hissed back to the older man.

"Then what are these bindings, other than a branding?"

"These are the markings of the Oath of Neutrality I swore to Hogwarts making me able to stay on the Castle Grounds, without these I would be rejected by the wards!" Hadrian was tired and magical drained, and his exhausted state he recognized Severus as someone he trusted, someone he knew really well. He did not think clearly enough to remember that the Severus he had trusted fully with his life and magic where not the Severus in front of him.

That was until he heard the sudden indrawn breath, indicating surprise, from Severus. Hadrian widened his eyes looking at Severus opening his mouth to speak, and saw Severus raised hand.

"Don't. Don't say anymore. You are clearly exhausted and unable to fully explain things to me right now, but I expect you to be in my office tomorrow, before breakfast. Go to bed."

With that order Hadrian was turned towards the sleeping quarters and made to walk, at the threshold to the dormitories Hadrian turned and Severus gave him a nod and a reminder ("seven o'clock tomorrow morning in my office!"), with that Hadrian left for bed.


	16. Extra Story

**The White Lord – Extra story**

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter do not belong to me…_

_A first year story – fallen outside of the plotline since it's after Christmas/Yule_

* * *

**What happened to the third floor corridor? A Draco Story**

_Draco, Hadrian and Neville made a plan on how to tell people about the Cerberus and get the parents involved in Dumbledore's plans for "protections". This is Draco's Story of how the plan worked out._

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Mars 21, 1992_

Draco came running into the common room of Slytherin. He was flushed; with red cheeks, and unruly hair (something a Malfoy would never do normally). But underneath the flushed appearance, he was white to the bone, like he had seen something (if they had been muggles Hadrian would have said he had seen a ghost, but since they saw ghost every day, Hadrian decided to think that Draco looked like he had seen Voldemort).

"You… I… There is a three headed dog on the Third floor!" Draco nearly screamed to the common room, where everyone there had gone silent at his unorthodox entrance.

"A three headed dog?"

"Why should there be something like that here?"

"Why were you in that corridor, Malfoy?"

Many started to speak at the same time. Asking questions, condemning Draco for going where he was not supposed to, and just plain speaking all at once. It was mostly the younger years who spoke Hadrian observed. The older students were as much observing and thinking as himself.

"It was huge! And tried to attack me!" Draco almost wailed again.

"How huge? Did it bite? How were the teeth?"

"It is a Cerberus." Hadrian's voice broke though all the commotion in the room, making everyone quite and turning to him. "Also called a hellhound. In Greek mythology it is a three headed dog as big as a house that guards the gates to Hell. The Cerberuses is often breed to guard important places or things, just like dragons, but since they are dogs they are more loyal to their owner than any dragon will ever be."

"How do you know all these things, Rian? And how come you are not more freaked out that there is something like a Guardian of Hell in the school? It seems almost like you knew it would be there." The tone at the end of Draco's speech was almost accusatory.

"I knew something dangerous had to be in the Third Floor Corridor since the Headmaster said quite clearly that we would meet an unfortunate death if we were to go there. So I researched every dangerous creature and plant I could find in the library, just to be prepared in case I stumbled there while getting lost or something." Hadrian answered Draco calmly.

"Of course." Draco spoke with a huff and an air of resignation.

"What are we going to do about the… er… dog?" A third year spoke up from the murmur of voices in the common room.

"Yeah, we can't just let it be. It's dangerous and should not be in a school for children!" Someone else called out.

"I will write a letter to my Father!" Draco informed. "After all, the beast tried to attack me!"

There were nods and general positive response to this action, and more than one Slytherin vowed to write to their parents.

* * *

_Dear Father_

_I have grave news for you. Do you remember in September and at Yule I spoke of the "forbidden" third floor corridor? The Headmaster informed us at the Welcoming feast that those wandering into that corridor would likely meet an untimely end (die)._

_Well, I have stumbled upon why he informed us such. I did not go looking since you warned me against it, but stumbled upon it while being lost because one of the stairs moved while I was climbing it. _

_It is a three-headed dog hidden there, Father. _

_It almost bit me, but I got away before I came to harm (don't worry I am in perfect health). I am not sure why the Headmaster would keep such a beast in a School, after all we are children and most of us are unable to protect ourselves against something like this. (What if it got loose from the place it is kept and gets to run rampant around the School?)_

_I have informed the rest of our House (Slytherin) about the beast, and we decided together to write letters about it home, after all we are supposed to be safe here, and only worry about homework and classes not beast being placed in corridors anyone can stumble upon._

_You have to do something about it Father, after all you are a Hogwarts Governor!_

_Your Devoted Son_

_Draco Malfoy_

_Heir to House Malfoy_

* * *

Three days later Draco saw five men walking up to the School. One of them where his Father, the Second were the Minister of Magic the three left were to Aurors and a mystery, but probably someone working for the Ministry.

They walked into the Great Hall, were most of the School population were gathered to eat lunch. Draco gave a small bow to his Father, and received a nod in return. He smiled discreetly, his Father had acknowledged him! Dumbledore saw the retinue walking towards him and stood up with a grandfatherly smile.

"Gentlemen what a pleasure, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Dumbledore I am afraid we are here in grave business, yes in did." The Minister spoke holding his bowler with both his hands in front of him and tugging at it in nervousness.

"Perhaps we can take the discussion to my office then? There is no need to worry the children with grave business after all."

"I am afraid we cannot do that Headmaster." Lucius Malfoy spoke up in his usual calm manner. "You see this matter is about our children's safety and peace of mind therefore they would need to know that the matter have been taken care of."

"I see, and what is this matter?"

"Well you see Albus; I have gotten letters from a lot of parents the last three days informing me that you are keeping dangerous beast here at the castle and that the place you are keeping this beast is not proper secured. That anyone could just walk right into the beast at anytime, and that the safety of the children is compromised." The Minister kept his fingers busy with moving his bowler nervously while speaking. "It's not good business, not at all."

"Dangerous beast, Cornelius?"

"Yes, something about a three-headed dog in a "forbidden" third floor corridor?"

"I see, yes I informed the students to keep away from that corridor during the welcome feast at the beginning of the year. And I can assure you that I have taken all precautions to secure the place from lost and wandering students. Everyone is quite safe, I assure you."

"Yes, well, you have to assure the parents, not me Albus. And they wanted a professional to take a look at these precautions, after all the students here are their children."

Draco, as the rest of the students, where looking at the Headmaster. He could see the tightening around the Headmasters eyes even though Dumbledore were still smiling in his well known way. Draco would not have been able to see the signs of irritation in the Headmasters mask if he had not been so good at reading his Father's mask from childhood.

"So if you could show us to this corridor where the beast reside. We need to make sure that the place truly is secure for the students so that we can truthfully reassure the parents that there is no danger to their children."

"Of course, come with me gentlemen." Dumbledore took the retinue with him from the Great Hall, while the students started to whisper about the confrontation and "the three-headed beast" hidden in the "forbidden" corridor.

Five hours later during dinner, the Minister stood up with the teachers table looking over the students, still holding his bowler hat nervously with both hands in front of him.

With a "ahem", he got the attention of the gossiping students sitting at their House Tables in the Great Hall.

"After some discussions about the beast and it space it has been moved from School and all corridors are safe to use again. There is no need to worry about getting attacked by three-headed dogs or any other beasts you are all safe here. That's all."

There was some unsure clapping, until everyone was clapping making the Minister look like he preened where he stood. The Minister tried to stand tall and giving a indulgent smile to the students, but he just looked foolish.

With another "ahem!" he put his bowler hat on top of his head and left with the three people that had came with him.

Lucius Malfoy stood behind Draco and with a whisper of praise ("You did a good job informing me about this Draco!") and a hand on his shoulder giving a small pressure; he left with the Ministers entourage. Meanwhile Draco felt thousand feet high and thanked Hadrian in his head for the opportunity of being the one to inform anyone of the "Beast".


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 – Rules of Magic**

* * *

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_Hadrian/Voldemort_

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, but to J. K. Rowling._

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 2, 1996_

Hadrian woke six o'clock the next morning from the wakeup call of his wand. Listening and making sure that his alarm had not woken anyone else or that anyone else was awake for some reason or another, he made his way to the bathroom to take care of his morning routine.

Making sure that his shirt covered the markings and that he looked presentable, Hadrian calmly left his bedroom fifteen minutes until seven o'clock.

Standing outside the door of the resident Potions Master's office, Hadrian thought about all the times he had spent in those rooms over the past five years. Since Hadrian and Severus had started a tentative 'friendship' before Hadrian even set a foot inside the School, they had continued their discussions once a month when Hadrian came to Hogwarts.

Every second Sunday of the month Hadrian would spend his afternoon in the company of the Potions Master discussing Muggle Science versus Potions, played chess and many other things or just enjoyed some quiet time together.

They were not as close as Hadrian had been with his (first) Severus, since they did not touch the political topic of the conflict between the 'Light' and 'Dark' Families, or the Muggleborn policy. They discussed other political topics of course, such as creature treatment, banishing valuable history because it was supposed to be 'Dark' and the incompetence of the current administration and things like that.

But now Hadrian had done something. Something that made Severus aware of him being involved with more than the innocent discussions and the above table politics. They had been moving around the topic trying each other out before opening it for discussion. But the time for waiting and observing was over because he had been careless yesterday evening and showed too much, too early in the game.

With a mental resolve Hadrian knocked on the door and waited for the customary "come in." from the Potions Master. Receiving it he opened the door and walked in. He chose his usual chair in front of the desk and gave a nod in greeting and a "Good morning." which was returned to him from the man in front of him.

Severus was looking at him, and gave no indication that he would start to speak, so Hadrian joined him in staring. They sat there looking at each other for some time until Severus gave a sigh and leant back in his chair, showing the end of their silent confrontation on who were to start the dreaded conversation.

"Hadrian we have been friends for some time, in fact it has been almost seven years now, even though you are my student and are younger than me by quite a few years your behavior most of the time indicates that you have a greater brain than most of your peers. The respect I have for our friendship made me let you walk last night when you were tired and spoke without fully thinking about your words or actions, but now you have had the chance to sleep and recuperate, and I expect you are able to adequately answer my questions without lying and actually being aware of what you are telling me."

Hadrian opened his mouth to speak, but were stopped by Severus raised hand. "Wait let me finish. Just to make sure I understood you properly yesterday… You have markings of a binding on your right wrist; those markings are an Oath of Neutrality that you swore to Hogwarts because without the Oath the School Wards would reject you? Can you confirm this?"

"Yes, sir." Hadrian confirmed with a nod and again tried to speak, but once more where stopped by the raised hand of the Potions Master.

"Just a moment longer Hadrian, let me confirm something more before you try to explain. If I remember correctly from reading some very old books about Hogwarts and the Schools History the only reason someone would have to swear an Oath of Neutrality is if they are a part of the Courts of Magic, in fact the person or persons must have to be aware of their role in the Court they belong to and have a major role and deciding factor in any conflicts happening, for the need of Neutrality to be enforced."

When Severus paused and looked at Hadrian to confirm his reasoning, Hadrian nodded again.

Hadrian and Severus continued to look at each other. Both were trying to read the other: Severus tried to reason out what major role Hadrian had in the Courts, while Hadrian tried to see Severus reaction to Hadrian's confession.

"You are too unpredictable to belong to the Dark Court, meaning your place is with the White Court." Severus reasoned out laud, trying to gauge the truth from Hadrian's reactions. "You just turned sixteen this summer, meaning you could have gone through your majority and from that knowing your place, because the Courts are chosen by Magic both the Lords/Ladies and the members of the Courts. The members of the Courts feel connected to their Lord/Lady from an early age and try to find their leader to bond to. You don't follow anyone, or have been looking for anyone to follow the years I have known you; in fact the people around you follow you."

The man had a look of realization in his eyes; it made them more alive than normal. "You have to be someone with a major role to be called by the Castle for a Neutrality Oath. You are the White Lord. The Magic's chosen Leader of the White Court. Are you not?"

"Yes, I am." Hadrian answered.

Suddenly Severus stood from his seat and walked around his desk to stand before Hadrian who had turned his chair to still be facing the Potions Master. Hadrian looked at as the man before him knelt on the floor and bowed his head to Hadrian and before Hadrian were able to stop him Severus spoke again; "My Lord I, Severus Tobias Snape, swear on my Life and Magic Loyalty to you. May you use my talents as you see fit, may you benefit from my service to you and in exchange you will take care of me as my Lord."

Hadrian looked at the kneeling man before him, he had known that the possibility of the man swearing loyalty to him when he found out Hadrian's place in the Hierarchy had been high, but he had not expected it to happen so early or for Severus to be the first.

And because Hadrian hesitated too long Severus sighed and, still kneeling, bowed in defeat; "I knew it was a fool's hope that you would accept my fealty. After all, what use do I have? Just give me a moment to get out of your presence. I will not bother you anymore."

Hadrian reacted finally and reached out and grabbed the other man's shoulder. "Wait Severus! I am not rejecting you; I was just so surprised that you would swear fealty to me already. I thought you would wait and observe some more before you approached me again. I Hadrian Jove Potter accept Severus Tobias Snape as a part of the White Court, and his Oath of Fealty to me as the White Lord."

Hadrian felt his magic reach out from him, and surround Severus making Severus own magic to rise out from the confines of his body. Hadrian's magic grabbed a small part of Severus magic and bound it onto Hadrian's magic. In the moment Hadrian's magic connected Severus magic to it, Hadrian could feel the bond and a connection to Severus. From that connection Hadrian would always know where Severus stayed, Severus health and if he ever was in danger.

Severus felt Hadrian's magic invade him; encircle him first in judging him and his worth, then in acceptance and warmth. In the moment Hadrian's magic connected Severus magic to his, Severus could feel the bond that connected him to Hadrian, his Lord. The connection were so intense and the feeling of Hadrian's magic became too great, that Severus had problem kneeling without swaying. He quickly caught himself and reined his magic in, but he could still feel the bond as something warm surrounding him.

"Thank you, My Lord, for accepting me."

"Please don't address me as 'My Lord'" Hadrian shivered, "I would prefer just Hadrian in private and Mr. Potter in class, just like before all this happened. After all we still are friends, are we not?" Hadrian gave a smile to the other male trying to lessen the formal air in the room and bringing back the feeling of friendship and companionship that they had created over the years.

"Yes, My Lord."

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 6, 1996 _

The first week of classes was over. It had been five trying days. Both Hadrian and Severus needed to reorient themselves. For Severus the three first days of the new bond, he had to force himself to not act subservient to Hadrian, and getting used to the feelings of the bond, which he started to get used to by now.

For Hadrian it had taken a while getting used to knowing where Severus was all the time and to feel the magic that kept Severus bonded to him. In fact it had taken until this morning for the magic to fully settle.

It was dinner time and the feeling of Friday and the first weekend made the atmosphere light. Talk, laughter and light discussions filled the tables. Hadrian sat at the Slytherin table and observed them all.

At the Gryffindor table he saw Neville surrounded by his 'court', namely Hermione Granger, Ronald (Ron) Weasley and Ginevra (Ginny) Weasley. Ron was talking with food in his mouth, very enthusiastically about something. Meanwhile Hermione seemed to both lecture Ron about table manners and speaking to Neville about something too. And then there was Ginny sitting close to Neville trying to flirt with him by blushing and blinking. Neville seemed flushed but Hadrian could see it was an act, and that in fact he was more bored and irritated than anything else.

At the Ravenclaw table Hadrian observed Luna sitting amongst the fifth years but not quite a part of the group. While the classmate around her was excited about their discussion, Luna was reading a book upside-down. But this was no unusual sight. Luna only entered discussions when she wanted to, and then only if the topic interested her, which was not often. And to not go bored or show too much behavior common with true seers she hid herself behind her eccentric behavior such as reading books upside-down.

At the Hufflepuff Hadrian observed light laughter, warm smiles, a group playing a guessing game, in other words relative peaceful atmosphere. And ant the Slytherin table Draco was in his element. He was playing the political game that was both a pastime and daily life in Slytherin. And Draco had to play the game constantly to keep his place as the 'Slytherin Prince'.

Just as Hadrian looked at Draco's group, Draco caught his eye and gave a silent message of wanting to meet. Hadrian hadn't set up a time for the usual meetings of the conspiracy group, and thought that they could just as well meet this evening some another evening/day, and gave his signal of consent by picking up some more food at the table to eat. If he rejected the sudden non scheduled meeting he would have left the table and in that way stated he did not have time at that moment.

At the Ravenclaw table Luna looked up from her upside-down book and caught the eyes of Neville, and turned the book right side-up before closing it and placing it in her book-bag and taking out the newest number of her father's newspaper the Quibbler. This was also a preplanned signal saying: 'meeting afterwards'. No one caught them signaling each other.

* * *

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, September 6. 1996, the Room of Requirement_

It had been Draco whom had started to call their group for the Conspiracy Group sometime in their third year. Then the group had consisted of the Weasley Twins, Neville, Luna, Draco and Hadrian. Not a big group, but big enough to practically control the whole school. And of course that's where the conspiracy part came in.

After all hadn't Draco, Neville and Hadrian made the school believe (with the help of the Headmaster) that Hadrian where a harmless bookworm, Neville the 'Savior' and Draco the 'Prince of Slytherin'? Neville seemed like a leader of the 'brave' and the Light, while Draco where his opposite and of course rival, meanwhile Hadrian was practically forgotten by most of the school even though he was the one holding the top position academically of their year group.

In public this was how they acted and where, but in private hidden in the Room of Requirement they were all good friends. Here the leader of the group where Hadrian, both Neville and Draco followed his lead and it had continued to be so even when the group grew to include more people.

Now the four of them where gathered in their 'meeting room', a comfortable room where the walls where covered in books, a fireplace keeping it warm, a group of chairs and a coach and a small table made the room seem like a comfortable living room.

Hadrian was lounging in one of the chairs while the three others were sitting in whatever caught their fancy. There where servings of hot chocolate at the table. Hadrian waited silently for the three others to get to why they asked him to come here.

There were some shifting to get comfortable by Neville and Draco, while Luna looked like she usually did, like she was not fully there with them and therefore not uncomfortable. Draco and Neville looked at each other, trying to make the other start, a staring battle.

It was Luna who broke the silence.

"My Lord, we have been observing you this week since you acted a little bit different from how you usually do."

Both Draco and Neville nodded to show they agreed with her.

"And we were worried about you, until the flutter wings told me you were just processing two new bonds, and that we did not have to worry, you would be yourself soon enough."

"So they told you that, did they?"

Luna nodded with a happy smile.

"They also said that the best time to bind ourselves to you would be now, since you have to gather your Court and bind them to you no more than a year after your Magical Maturity. Of course you will be able to bind more people to you after that, but they would not be a part of your 'inner Court', it's just the Original (those you bind to you inside the allowed timeframe) and their descendants that will forever be your Court. That is one of the Rules of Magic."

Luna then looked away from Hadrian, and settled her gaze on something only she could see somewhere above them. Meanwhile Neville seem to have built up his strength and will to talk.

"When Luna told us about this we all tried to find information about the Rules of Magic, and well I went to the library." Neville blushed slightly. Since everyone knew he usually did not spend all that much time at the library Neville was probably a little embarrassed about his solution.

"I did not find a lot about the Rules, just the limitations the Professors teaches us in class and similar things. But what I found by reading behind the lines in the history books, where that the Lords/Ladies always picked out their personal and important followers themselves, while the less important followers were recruited by other followers. Is that a Rule? Do the Lord/Lady have to personally pick their own Court?"

"Yes. That is one of the Rules too." Hadrian nodded to Neville, who gave him a smile back.

Draco snorted.

"And what did you do, Draco? Where did you find information? Or did you find any at all?"

Draco flushed a bit at the implied insult.

"Of course I found information!" He said a little forceful. "I contacted Father and asked him if the Family Library had any information about the Old Magic. He sent me a book about it."

"And what did you find out from this book?" Hadrian spoke quietly.

"Well I found out that there are many Rules and that all the Rules were connected to the individual persons place in the Magical Hierarchy. For example there is one set of Rules for the Lord/Lady, and one set of Rules for the Dark, another set for the Light (white), and another again for the Neutrals. Then there are a set of Rules for the Courts and sets of specific Rules for the different ranks inside the Courts, and so on and so forth."

"A lot of Rules then." Hadrian said sarcastically.

"Yes. There are even Rules for…" Draco seemed to be starting on a new lecture, so Hadrian interrupted.

"Yes Draco I know."

"Eh, of course you do." Draco seemed to settle down when Hadrian sent him a small glare.

"You know Hadrian that we need to know these Rules, and that as a Lord it is your responsibility to make sure the people also are aware of the Rules, after all they are often the underlying reason for most of the conflicts in our world." Luna suddenly joined the group again.

"I have found out that the Court have certain Rules they have to follow the First Year of their Bonding." Neville shoot in.

"Well you do not have to worry about these Rules before you are bonded."

In the moment Hadrian said those words he knew they were back at the start of the conversation and also the point of the meeting. Seeing the triple grins on their faces as they knelt down Hadrian took it as a confirmation.

"Well then My Lord, you will have to bind us to you, and as I said earlier the best time for the bonding is now after all."

And in unison they spoke: "My Lord I, Luna Lovegood/Draco Lucius Malfoy/Neville Longbottom, swear on my Life and Magic Loyalty to you. May you use my talents as you see fit, may you benefit from my service to you and in exchange you will take care of me as my Lord."


End file.
